


Teal Watch

by TotallyDanko



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyDanko/pseuds/TotallyDanko
Summary: Teal Watch is a Police station from corruption to saving lives but with heartbreak along the way, will anyone get a happily ever after?First opens when Allie is held hostage and at gunpoint at the local supermarket and it's off duty Officer Bea to the rescue.
Relationships: Ballie - Relationship, Fridget - Relationship
Comments: 35
Kudos: 70





	1. Held at gunpoint

Bea had just pulled up into the store carpark having just finished work she took off her name badge from her suit jacket and placed it into the glove compartment, she relaxed a little took a deep breath in and out before getting out of her car and locking it up as she was heading for the store, she was dressed so smart in her black trousers black blazer with a white shirt and black leather boots, she placed a leather like what looked like a wallet into her pocket, as she entered the store her mobile phone rang out, she placed her car keys into took out her phone and answered, as she made a grab for a basket from the stack she leaned her head to the side to hold the phone to her ear she smiled. 

Bea- Hey Deb, you home from school? Yeah I'm just at the store now getting a few bits in. She said this while leaning down to grab a chicken and stuffing sandwich, she carried on with the conversation 'is dad making you something to eat? Her face soon dropped 'He's not home? Did he not pick you up? She asked being concerned 'Okay I'll be home very soon you stay in and watch TV or do some sketching for me, she smiled into the phone when she heard what came out of her daughter's mouth 'yes sweetheart I'll get you some treats, yeah love you to the moon and back. She was just turning round the corner and at the same time putting her mobile back into her top pocket she wasn't looking where she was walking and the person in front wasn't looking where they were going and so they collided, the person in front was holding a now empty cup and the contents of that cup was all over the redhead's shirt. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a clumsy bitch, here let me". She said taking out a napkin from her jeans pocket and started to rub at the stain.

Bea- It's alright, that's just going to make it worse, I'll send it to my dry cleaners. She said taking the napkin from the blondes hand her hand briefly touching Allie's she looked up to see those clear blue eyes sparkling back at her, she swallowed hard as her mouth felt dry. 

"I'm so sorry, i mean if you want to take it off i can get it cleaned for ya it's the least i can do". 

Bea- Look i gotta go finish off my....She said side stepping the woman in front of her.

"yeah sure, sorry for the soaking". 

Bea- I've had worse thrown at me this is nothing...I mean I've gotta go. Bea stepped to the side. 

"Pleasure to meet y..." Just as she turned her whole body she notice that the redhead had disappeared.

The redhead had just picked up a magazine and was just turning over the first page when she head screaming and shouting, she placed the magazine back on the rack and peeked her head round the bottom of the aisle, what she saw with her own eyes was a person holding up in front of the checkout point holding a shotgun and a woman in the other arm. The person holding the gun demanded the customers to take out their wallets and phones and thrown them in front of him and then lie down on the floor. 

"That gun ain't loaded" Yelled one of the customers who didn't do as he was told. 

"Well don't you wanna fucking find out huh, now unless you don't want to get hurt lie on the FUCKING FLOOR" He said holding the gun in front of him. 

"Let me go you're hurting me" Cried the blonde.

When Bea heard the blondes cries she put down her basket and took out her phone and tapped into her contacts and sent a quick message, she placed it back into her pocket and made her presence known. 

Bea- No, you're not going to pull that trigger the cops will be here before you can even get your arse out of here. 

" Lady you know shit, so why don't you get your arse on that floor now". 

Bea- Oh bad mannered You really don't have any manners do ya? 

"Oh we have a comedian in the store everyone listen up to this one" Called out the man holding the gun. 

Bea- Look at the young lady, she's frightened you've got a tight grip of her why don't you just let her go and I'll take her place.

"No get on the FUCKING FLOOR NOW!!!" He ordered. 

Bea- Come on let her go she won't do anything, besides you're holding all the cards here. She said pointing at the customers on the floor all frightened. 

" Alright you sit your fucking arse beside me and if you move you'll get it right? No funny business. He said letting her go the blonde mouthed "Thank you" as she  
looked surprised at the redhead. The person removed their balaclava revealing a older man he turned side ways his eyes still on the redhead with his gun pointing at them and demanded for the store manager to fill the rucksack what was on the counter with everything from the till and the safe as the customers money wasn't enough, he turned his attention back to the redhead and raised his eyebrows. 

"Don't i know you?" 

Bea- No i don't think so I'm new to the area, look why are you doing this? Are you in trouble? She said stepping forward towards him. 

"No I'm not in trouble, now step back" He said pushing the gun in front of him aiming at Bea. 

Bea- No? So why there must be a reason. She said folding her arms across her chest. 

"I just need to get someone off my back, i owe shit loads of money and once i get it, i'm gone, I'm outta here." 

Bea- Why here? Why not a bank? 

"And who are you Miss Marple? Look if i raided the bank then the cops will be on my arse now with here it'll take them less than 5 minutes to get here." 

Bea- Look..There's frightened women in here who may have children and families to get to, just let them go. 

"Listen here lady, I won't hurt anyone unless i get my money" He said reaching behind him to grab the rucksack he opened it up to see the contents of the bag, he was  
now fuming, " What's this? Are you fucking kidding me? He felt someone gripping his left leg as he tried to kick off the blonde she sank her teeth into her leg making him yelp, he grabbed the gun on the opposite side and knocked her out with it, knocking her out cold. He turned the gun on the shooter side and pointed it to the blonde. The redhead immediately saw red and picked up a bottle of water on the shelf beside her and shouted to him.

" Oi, catch" She threw the bottle towards him he dropped the gun and catched the bottle, Bea ran towards him and rugby tackled him to the ground putting them both to the ground she tossed him onto his stomach and grabbed hold of his arms with her knee in his back she grabbed out her handcuffs and placed them onto his wrists tightening them, he was screaming as his wrists were hurting. She leaned down smiling she whispered into his ear " You were holding the cards but I'm more of the Queen and ace card kinda woman" She pulled him up to his feet and said out loud "You're under arrest" Just then backup arrived and took him out of Bea's grip. 

The store manager came out from behind the counter and the customers got up from from the floor, they all shook Bea's hands and thanked her. Bea went back over to the aisle to receive her basket, she reached onto the shelf for a twix bar and immediately ripped open the pack and biting into the chocolate and caramel biscuit as she walked over to the counter she placed her basket onto the counter still crunching on the biscuit. When the store manager had bagged her shopping, she took out her wallet and took out her credit card, he placed his hand up in front of her and said "Please on me and thank you so much once again" 

Bea- I was just doing my job. She said with a smile, grabbed her bag and left the store. When she exited the store she saw an ambulance and in it was the blonde being attended to by a young paramedic. She went over to her car and placed her bag onto the passenger seat she was about to get in her car when she looked back she knew she wanted to check on her but she also had to get home to her daughter. "A few minutes won't hurt" She said to herself, she shut her car door and started to slow run over to the ambulance. When she got there she just saw the paramedic with a pair of tweezers putting in a final dissolving stitch to her head.

Bea- How's the patient? She said stepping into the ambulance. 

"Sorry are you the mother?" Said the young paramedic. 

Bea- No as it happens i was off duty when this all happened I'm PC Smith. She took out her small look alike wallet which happened to be her badge. 

"Oh shit i soaked a cop....And a hot one as it goes. She said looking over at the redhead suddenly the pain in her head had stopped and her heart was pounding. 

"Is she flirting with me?" Thought the redhead. 

Bea- So is everything alright? 

"Yeah but i would have liked her to come in for observation she took a really hard knock to the head" 

"And I've told you I've got a home to go to and I've got work to get to" 

"I can't force you to come but take it easy okay?" 

"Yes sir" She said saluting him. She stood up from the bed as Bea stepped out of the ambulance she stood outside next to the doors clearly wanting to say something else. When she saw the blonde take her final step but the blondes eyes were on her and not her stepping and she took a tumble, Bea just catched her in time as the paramedic shut the doors the driver drove off, leaving the two of them on the carpark road. 

Bea- You sure i shouldn't call that ambulance back. She had just realised that she had both of her hands on the blondes forearm she quickly removed them and folded her arms. 

" No I'm all good, look thank you again for saving me twice. She said with a laugh and carried on talking. "From the look of that band on your finger you have a family to get to" 

Bea- I just wanted to check how you were it's my duty after any incident to always check on the person or persons, now seeing as you are okay I'm off home. She said turning her back from the blonde and started to slowly walk away. 

"I'm Allie by the way" She called out making the redhead stop and turn round. 

" Bea" She replied back. 

" Bea, well it's a pleasure to meet you Bea" She said walking up behind her outstretching her hand, Bea turned and looked at the hand and shook her hand. 

Bea- Look can i drop you off anywhere? 

Allie-I'm not sure if you're heading my way and i don't know you that well? 

Bea- You've had a nasty knock to the head and I'll feel a lot better knowing you got home alright. She said raising her brows at the blonde. 

Allie-Alright hot cop, is that your car over there? She said pointing behind Bea. 

Bea- What that old thing, unfortunately yes. She said with a laugh.

Allie- Hey it's a hot car and a hot cop to go with it too makes it even more hotter. She said as they headed over to the car. Allie pulled open the passenger side door to see a bag what seemed to be Bea's shopping. As the redhead got into the car behind the wheel she took the bag and placed it onto the backseat next to her rucksack.  
Allie gave her the directions but funnily enough Bea knew the estate quite good, when she came up to the blondes destination she pulled over and switched off the engine. The redhead saw a young looking woman most likely the same age as the blonde and she didn't look quite right she looked a lot tired. 

"Thanks for the lift, much appreciated". 

Bea- No problem and besides i go this way mostly to miss the traffic on the way home so that halved my distance. 

Allie- Here. She said taking out a clean piece of napkin from her jeans pocket and saw a pen poking out of Bea's blazer and wrote down a long number. " Call me if you like...I mean we can go for a coffee or something and this time i promise that you'll drink it and not wear it...And maybe i get to see you in uniform". She said leaning over her and placed the pen and napkin into the top pocket and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. She got out of the car and Bea saw an older looking woman standing by the front door a woman with white hair. The blonde had watched the redhead drive off and as she turned to walk towards the house she looked at the older woman and half smiled. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" 

Allie- Oh how are you Allie....Oh I'm good thanks for fucking asking..Doesn't it bother you that i might have had a run in at the store. 

"What happened?" 

Allie- Don't act like you care Marie, just because you put food in my belly and roof over my head doesn't mean i have to answer to you. She said brushing past her entering the house. 

Marie- Excuse me if it wasn't for me you'd still be on the street. 

Allie- Yeah well as soon as i have enough money I'm getting outta here. 

Marie- Who was that woman? And you're late your client is in your room. 

Allie- You mean my punta and that woman is nothing to do with you. She said smirking at the older woman. 

Marie- You're an hour late he's getting annoyed ..Here take this. She said taking out a small white powdered bag and placing it into the blondes pocket said "Go and get changed"

Parking up the driveway she switched the engine off and looked in through the window to see her little girl standing at the window with a huge smile on her face, She reached behind her to grab her shopping and rucksack, then headed towards the house, she looked and was exhausted after a tiring shift and that hostage situation in the grocery store which she handled pretty well. She placed her key into the lock of the door and opened it up when she entered her grown up daughter ran over to her, she managed to drop her bags just in time to take in her curly haired daughter she was a mini look alike of her but taller. She walked over to her and they came in for a tight hug. 

Debbie- Do you wanna squeeze the life out of me. She said laughing on her mum's shoulder

Bea- Oh I'm sorry darling, I've just missed you so much, how did my little girl grow up so fast huh? She said pulling out of the hug and kissed her on her forehead. 

Debbie- i missed you too, hey i had art today so i had that photograph of us took in and well i did my best sketch, wanna see? 

Bea- Of course I'd love to. She said smiling at her daughter. 

Debbie- Not my best but it was my first attempt. She said pulling out her pad and opening up the first page and handing it to her mum.

Bea- Now this is amazing it's very so like us we need to frame this. She said admiring the sketch.

Debbie- Be my last year there then I'll be looking at colleges

Bea- Only the best college for my girl, now shall we finish off Bridget Jones diaries 

Debbie- Lets watch what you want, you get in your pyjamas and I'll do the popcorn.

Bea- Are you sure you know how to do that honey? 

Debbie- Mum I'm 15 i do think i know how to do it, salted and sweet coming right up hope you've got the rest of the munches. She said smiling at her mum before turning on her heels.

Bea- I have, i won't be long. She said climbing the stairs two at a time. . 

Bea had changed into her pyjamas and brown nightgown she went down to see her daughter look through all the DVDs when she finally found one, Bea took it from her and placed it back into the drawer. 

Bea- Not that one sweetie...She said with a laugh.."That's my DVD". 

Debbie- Hey I'm no child by the way it says age restrictions 15 as long as you watch it with an adult. She said pointing to the bottom of the cover.

Bea- When you turn 16, which is very soon you can watch it but until then 

Debbie- Great, Bridget jones's diaries, alright. She sighed.

Bea- I'll get the drinks...She said laughing as she entered the kitchen, she placed each of the flavoured water into her pocket but when she was placing the other bottle into her pocket she pulled out a napkin, the same napkin that the blonde had given her, she placed it onto the counter and went back into the living area to sit by her daughter as they started their movie. When they finished their movie...Well Bea did anyway as she turned to see her daughter who had her head on her lap and was now asleep, she smiled down at her and ran her fingers through her curls, she carefully lifted her up into her arms and started to carry her upstairs. When she tucked her into bed she heard the front door slam but wasn't loud enough to wake Debbie up, this angered her still as she looked at the time from Debbie's bedside clock. She closed the door behind her and walked downstairs to see Harry just coming out of the kitchen holding a can in one hand and the napkin she had put down. 

Harry- And who's this number..You cheating on me...He said as he walked drunkenly in front of her. 

Bea- This has got nothing to do with you....If i was cheating on you do you think I'd still be here? She said back at him, he scrunched up the napkin and stepped back as he threw it at her. 

Harry- You're right who'll look twice at you anyway. He said laughing as he stumbled to the sofa throwing the red blanket on the floor. 

Bea- I can leave you just like that Harry, you don't control me we've been over for a long time and the reason i stayed is because of Debbie.Bea picked up the napkin and started to walk back upstairs and heading into her bedroom she started to tidy up her room and make her bed what he left her to do as she was on early call while he was still sleeping. Once that was done she looked at the number and then her phone in the other she tapped the first four numbers then carried on she took a breather before tapping the green phone icon, it rang out for seconds before she then decided to hang up. She threw herself back onto the bed and hugged at her pillow.


	2. Meeting again

Bea awoke just in time before the alarm went off it was 3.30am and she had to do her morning routine which was a morning run, she looked back at the snoring figure beside her, she knew and he knew that they were already at rock bottom. She got out of bed and took out of her drawer her dark blue sleeveless t-shirt and matching waterproof shorts, along with her sports bra and cut boxer shorts. She headed out of the bedroom taking her phone along with her earphones to change in the bathroom. Before she headed out she checked on at Debbie who was still sleeping peacefully in her bed she was the only one who put that smile on her face the only one she looked forward to getting home to her beautiful daughter, she thought to herself "At least one good thing came out of this marriage." She gently shut the door and headed downstairs fully dressed and was now putting on her blue Adrenaline GTS 20 trainers, she was now out of the door. She had her arm phone band on she placed her earphones in her ears and picked a song before putting it into her armband. She started to do her leg stretches and arm stretches before she started to slowly run. Her routine was to run across the street past the small shops and across the sandy beach before then heading back home for a shower and a healthy breakfast, then she would take her daughter to school as she was in her final year at high school but as it was on her way to work she'd past Debbie's school on the way so she would drop her off on the way down. As she was coming up to an alleyway she saw someone just inside there who was sitting on the floor knees up to their chest and was rocking their body forwards and backwards. So her caring self took out her earphones from her ears with music still coming out of them and entered the alleyway, but not getting too close just in case. 

Bea- Are you okay would you like a drink of water. She said holding out her sports bottle. 

'No thanks'. The person said still with their head down on their knees. 

Bea- Allie? She said wanting to reach out but she pulled her hand back when she saw the person lift up their head revealing it to be Allie, not the same Allie she met in the store the previous day as this Allie looked rough and her eyes were blood shot, she looked a little pale. 

Allie- Shit.... She said standing quickly up shivering as she was only wearing a thin hoodie. 

Bea- How long have you been here? She said standing up.

Allie- I'm sorry Officer, i missed my last bus. 

Bea- Yet you live just 15 minutes away from here you couldn't walk? She said questioning the blonde. 

Allie- Don't question me..I've not broken the law. She said sniffling. 

Bea- Well what's this? She said side passing the blonde and kneeling down to pick up the small plastic packet and a piece of tin foil. 

Allie- You can't prove that's mine...Anyway you look like you've got some training or what have ya to do...Haven't you got to be going? She said standing up. 

Bea- I'm only checking if your alright.. are you sure you're okay? She said stepping in front of the blonde face to face. 

Allie- I'm fine Officer.. She saluted the redhead and they both started to walk in opposite directions when Bea spun round and instantly spoke. 

'Allie' She said calling out her name as the blonde just stopped and with her back to the redhead she listened.

'You want to go grab a coffee?'. 

Allie- But i don't know a place that's open at this time and well i have no money. She said looking to the side. 

Bea- Don't worry about it..My treat. Allie turned round and with a smile to her lips started to head over to the redhead.She was right there was a place open serving this early in the morning and that was McDonalds. She told Allie to find a seat while she just places the order. When Bea did place the order she turned round to see the blonde scratching at her arms and then her neck. She startled the blonde when she stood by the wall beside their table.

'Well they said they can't make happy meals at this time seeing as it's apparently not happy hour here..Just look at how miserable she look's. She said pulling her bottom lip down making the blonde laugh. 

Allie- Yeah well working overtime would make someone feel like shit. She said looking over at the redhead who was just sitting down. 

Bea- So tell me..Why did you sleep in the alleyway and why not go home? 

Allie- Home..She said with a sarcastic laugh. But immediately apologised to Bea and carried on. 'Yeah well my keeper locks the doors at 11.30pm and well i didn't fancy my chances of banging and screaming at the door.'

'Order 432 please come and get your order'. 

Bea-That's us..I can't promise i won't eat any on the way back. She said standing giving the blonde a smile. 

Allie took the opportunity to take a look over at Bea's padding backside, as Bea picked the tray up she turned round to see the blondes eyes on her, she immediately felt the Goosebumps as their eyes met as she started to walk back over to the table. As it was breakfast on the tray was two muffins and two coffees. Bea placed them both in front of Allie including one of the coffees. 

Allie- Hey what aren't you eating anything? She said picking up one of the muffins and holding it up to the redhead who placed her hand up in front of her. 

Bea- I'm not an egg fan, please eat. She watched as the young blonde ate her breakfast which tool her literally 4 minutes as the redhead timed it. She must have gone all night and half the morning not eating. She wanted to talk more to the blonde but right now she was watching her eat and drink the warm liquid.   
On their walk back Bea talked to Allie about her work and all the crimes she had solved and been hurt in the process, they were now approaching the house, where Allie was staying. 

Bea- I've got your number I'll call you later if you like, are you going to be okay from here? 

Allie- Yeah..I'll live...

Bea- Hey if you need to talk I'm a phone call away okay..Only you look a little shaken up. 

Allie- Bea i don't want to....Before she could even finish off her sentence the door opened to the house and out came the white haired woman. 

'Where have you been?' 

Allie- I'm not a teenager you can't put a curfew on me. 

'Can't i? Well from now on the doors get locked at 9pm prompt, now get inside'. 

Allie looked at the redhead she wanted to say something her lips moved but no words came out, she did as she was told and went indoors. Marie looked the redhead over and scoffed before turning her back. 

Bea- She's not an animal, so don't treat her like one. This made Marie turn round and walk in front of Bea so they were meters apart. 

Marie- Oh yeah.. And who might you be, i saw you drop her off yesterday, she's mine, so you better back off or else She said with a smirk as she headed back up the garden path.

Bea- If i find out that you are hurting Allie in anyway I'll come down on you like a ton of bricks you hear me. She said trying to get through to her, 

Marie- Really...Would like to see you try. 

The redhead heard the door slam before taking off realising she has taken up most of her time she was now in a rush to get Debbie up. So she started her run back and she made it back within 10 minutes. When she did arrive home she found Harry sitting at the table tapping his foot. She closed the door fully and entered the kitchen. 

Harry- Where the fuck have you been? 

Bea- Watch your language and i really didn't think i had to answer to you. She said walking past him and wiping her sweaty forehead as she did. 

Harry- Well as long as you wear that wedding band you do as i say. He said now standing in the kitchen invading Bea's personal space. 

Bea- Out that's where I've been out. She said pouring herself a glass of water. 

Harry- I want $50 I'm going out with the lads, i won't be back for two days, fishing trip. 

Bea- No fucking way am i giving you money the money i save is for our daughter. She said lowering her voice. 

Harry- Debbie is just a teenager she has everything she needs in her room He said grabbing at her arm his nails digging in her arm She had to grit her teeth through the pain. 

Bea- Alright...My wallet is over there. She said eyeing up the corner of the kitchen, as he turned his back, she pushed him against the door and he fell to the floor in   
pain. She went over to him and started to take off her wedding band and threw it at him she kneeled down in front of him and quietly said '3 years in the force, a month in self defence classes, just remember Harry, you can pick a fight with me...Well try but you'll never win..I'm stronger than you Harry...Now I'm going to give you that money but if it means i won't see your pathetic face here for a few days'. 

Harry- You fucking bitch. Bea walked out the kitchen smiling, she got one up on Harry and now she was ready to take her daughter to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only Marie and Bea's paths crossed in Wentworth would love Bea to get at her.


	3. Bea to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teal watch has an emergency call out and Bea meets a new colleague.

Bea had driven Debbie to school in her Mercedes Benz with the roof down she was just pulling up outside of her school when Debbie shouted over at her friends and waved at them. They came over to the car and said their good mornings to Bea. 

'Good morning Mrs Smith'

Bea= Good morning please call me Bea, see you later honey have a great day. 

'I would love to have a spin in your car Bea'. Said one of Debbie's friends. 

Debbie- Oh please mum can we take them home. 

Bea- Okay I'll be here for when you come out. 

Debbie- Love you mum. She said reaching over and wrapped herself around her mum the best she could before taking her school bag and getting out of the car. She started to run with her friends. 

Now it was time to get to work, she had to be in work early as her boss told her she had to talk to her. She was just pulling up in the carpark to where all the work cars were with a huge sticker on the side it was a police badge and it was in teal and it read 'Teal Watch'. She entered the building going through the automatic doors and walking past some of her crew who she smiled and said her morning greetings to before walking into a room marked 'Locker room'. She took a deep breath in and then out, she placed her outdoor jacket off and into her locker, she also took her phone out of her pocket, it started to ring out but Bea chose to ignore it and placed it on silent before placing it into locker. She grabbed her work belt along with her dark blue shirt and black work jacket. and started to strip off her clothing, she pulled on her shirt and was now putting on her pants when the door to the locker room flew open with her back to the door she heard the footsteps enter the room. 

'Oh i have a feeling I'll love working here.' 

Bea-Excuse me? She said with her backside in the air as she was just pulling her pants up. 

'Oh please carry on, i don't mind waiting.' Bea spun round to see a brunette standing there in a black tank top with a long tattoo on her arm. 

Bea- Sorry who are you? 

'Oh pardon me where have my manners gone sorry, my name is Doyle, Franky Doyle. 

Bea-Mine is Smith...Sergeant Bea Smith

Franky- Oh yeah like the Queen Bea. Pleasure to meet you red. She stepped closer and held her hand out for her to shake, which Bea gladly took and shook, then she realised that her shirt was open so she let go and started to fasten up. 

Bea- Sorry is there something you want because i should get to work. 

Franky- That's what I'm doing here red, the boss said that you'd show me the ropes. 

Bea- Did she now? She said putting her jacket on and placing her hands on her hips looking over at the brunette. 

Franky- One of the best she says..But she said for me not to tell you..But let's keep it our hot little secret eh? 

Bea- Right so i best show you our team. Before any of them could open the door, a curvy brunette came bursting in looking at Franky then at Bea. 

'Hey Bea there's been an emergency call for us a woman saying that she needs our help, she asks for you'. 

Bea- What's the address? She said fastening her outdoor jacket. When she was given the address, she immediately went into her locker and pulled out her phone to see 3 missed calls, she tried to ring that number but went to voicemail. So she told her colleague and Franky to come with her to the weapons room. Bea grabbed herself a gun along with another to hand over to her colleague, which she said no to because she's got her hands. 

Franky- So what's your name then. 

'Susan Jenkins...But i like to be called Boomer. Oh and if you see any monte carlos they're mine ?' She said now leaving the room. 

The three of them went into the squad car with Bea behind the wheel she wasted no time of leaving the station, she didn't even have her seatbelt on and neither did  
Boomer and Franky as Bea started to speed, the tattooed brunette sat beside her and switched on the siren. It wasn't far from the station because 5 minutes later Bea pulled up on the curb. 

Bea- Okay Doyle you come along with me and Jenkins you stay outside just in case anyone runs out. 

'OPEN THE DOOR IT'S THE POLICE'. She shouted but didn't hear any footsteps but she did hear a scream. So she back away from the door and charged at it, hurting her shoulder in the process but she managed to get the door open, taking out her gun from her belt she held it out in front of her. She stood by the door to listen she heard the footsteps from upstairs so she took two steps at a time she made it to the top of the stairs when she saw a man middle aged coming out from a room with his pants down. He was quick for her so she had to radio Boomer from the car to tell her to get him. Seeing the door open she held the gun upwards to the ceiling and side stepped through the doors opening she peaked her head so that she could check on the situation she heard the cries she was shocked with what she was seeing, so she came out from hiding and pointed the gun. 

'Move away from the bed NOW!! She said but not getting a response. 

'I SAID MOVE FROM THE BED AND DROP THAT WEAPON!!! This time it got their attention, the white haired woman Marie Winters was hovering over a young woman and was holding a syringe and was about to inject something into her arm. 

Marie- Oh look who it is darling, it's the girlfriend. 

'Allie.' She said looking over at the bed but the blonde wasn't looking and what happened next took the redhead by surprise, as Marie came running at her full speed knocking them both to the ground. Franky hearing the shot and ran from one bedroom to the bedroom she heard the shot. She saw Bea 

Franky- You alright boss

Bea- Course I'm alright help me up. She said slowly getting up with herhelp. 

Boomer- Is she? She said pointing over at Marie.

Bea- No but she's lucky. She said once she was on her feet.

'Ahh you fucking bitch, you've shot my foot'. She said now feeling the pain as she sat up. 

Franky- Shit. She said looking over at the blood and at her foot. 

Bea- Language..Well you shouldn't have gone after my gun then should you...Boomer call for an ambulance and take her out of my sight, i can't bare to look at her. With the help of Boomer and Franky, Marie was taken out of the bedroom. Picking up her gun from the floor she attended to the blonde who was curled in a ball and was rocking herself, she didn't know what was going on, she kept mumbling under her breath. She sat on the edge of the bed close enough. She hesitated before placing her hand on the blondes shoulder, who had stopped rocking. 

'Allie'. Said the redhead as she bent her head down close to the blonde. 

'Who?' Came Allie's reply.

Bea- The hot cop apparently the coffee stained cop. 

'Bea'. She said sniffling. 

Bea- Yeah It's Bea. Allie lifted her head up to show her red stained eyes and the look on her face said it all, there was hurt on that face. 

Allie- You came. She said rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. 

Bea- Of course i came, what happened here? She said looking at the 

Allie- I...I can't, do this anymore. She said throwing herself into Bea's chest and holding on as if her life depended on her.

Bea- Hey I've got you. She said wrapping her arms around her. 

Allie- I rang you but you didn't pick up. 

Bea- I'm so sorry, i was at work and it was my mobile i don't normally take on duty, by the way how did you get my number. She released that Allie had now stopped crying but was still shaking. 

Allie- From the internet. She said trying to get her shakes under control.

Bea- So now I'm on the net...Got to take a look at that, Allie we need you to get checked out at the hospital, then we need a written statement from you. 

Allie- I just want to stay home and have a shower. 

Bea- Allie.... She said pulling her forward by placing her hands on her shoulders so that she could look directly at her before finishing off what she wanted to say, 

'This is not your home, you were took in believing that this was your home, I've come across places like these before, you can't stay here. 

Allie- Why do you care so much what happens to me? 

Bea- I hate seeing you in this mess and if i would have known that you were living in a place like this then i would have put you up somewhere...Have you got any stuff? 

Allie- No just the clothes I'm in, why? 

Bea- Because you're not coming back here, your choice would you like to make the statement first or to the hospital? 

Allie- I can't make the statement, they'll come after me. She said looking away from Bea. 

Bea- They? Who's they? Allie...Look at me. She said placing her hand on Allie's face and turning her to face her. 

Allie- If i make that statement I'll have nowhere to go. She said looking directly at her. 

Bea- You will have somewhere to go..Are you ready? She nodded and with the help from Bea they stood up. The redhead took off her work jacket and placed it around the blondes shoulders and slipped her arm around her waist as they left the room, when they reached the stairs Allie felt a little unsteady and nearly collapsed to the floor but Bea managed to catch her in time and lift her into her arms and started to carry her downstairs. When they reached the outside Bea spotted Franky leaning against the car eyeing up the pair heading towards her and started to smile.

Bea- Get the door for me Doyle. She said speeding up her walk as Franky opened the passenger side door, the redhead placed her on the seat and closed the door behind.

'Not a word'. She said pointing at the brunette. 

Franky- Marie needs that bullet removed from her foot so Boomer has gone to the hospital and said she will get a taxi back to the station, so is she making the statement? 

Bea- I'm not sure, but I'm going to give her protection and I know just the person to help with that. 

Over at the station Bea was watching from the glass from the other side of the room watching on at the blonde sitting opposite from another work colleague she was just taking small sips of something in the plastic cup. Bea's boss soon came in to take in the view of the young woman in the interviewing room. 

'I want you to step back from this one, Smith'. 

Bea- No Miss Bennett, she'll only talk to me she's so fragile right now and she could crack under the pressure, with me she seems to be safe. 

'Seeing as it's my last week go ahead any updates you tell the new boss she's coming in later tonight'. 

Bea- Why tonight?

Miss Bennett- She's coming from Sydney, but take it easy on her. 

Bea- Boss. The redhead waited till her boss left the room before opening the side door to the questioning room and stepping in. She told her colleague to get herself something from the canteen and that she's got this. She took a seat opposite from the blonde while her other work colleague left the room. 

Allie- Who is she? She held her warm plastic cup in both hands getting the warmth.

Bea- That one, well don't ask her to do any favours cause she'll want paying, just joking with you, that's Linda Miles, she's after a promotion but i think I've beaten her to it. 

Allie- Oh yeah well congratulations. 

Bea- Yeah I'm the Sargent but I'm taking on the desk job. 

Allie- That's brilliant new...But hey will you still have the uniform? She said frowning. 

Bea- The best bit of this job is the uniform. She said with a laugh which made the young blonde smile. 

Allie- So..

Bea- Are you ready to give me a written statement? She said holding up a pen and paper and sat down opposite from the blonde.

Allie- Do you mind writing it though my hands are still shaking. She said pulling Bea's jacket closer around her body. 

Bea- Course i don't mind, so in your own time please tell me what happened? 

Allie- Today or the other days? 

Bea- What you say there are other days? She said looking at her. 

Allie- Yeah there's been other times.

Bea- Okay in your own words tell me. 

Allie- I work in the house. 

Bea- Work, cleaner? 

Allie- Not that kind of work. She looked at Bea who looked confused as to what she was implying to, but then it came to her as she now knew. 

Bea- So that man leaving the house was he..

Allie- Yeah, but i had enough i was tired of it but i was told one more, but she said one more dozen of times, he said that i was just another tart and that I'm a nobody and i refused that's when he got really annoyed and called for Marie. 

Bea- So how long have you been doing this for?

Allie- Ever since i can remember, i was kicked out by my parents for being a lesbian i was 17 so they threw me out with nothing, so i was in alleys and that's when she came along, she handed me some food we did sleep together when i was 18 we were lovers then i saw her get close to other girls and i just couldn't sleep with her no more.

Bea- She as in Marie. 

Allie- Yeah and another woman too, she was with Marie when she picked me from the streets and took me home in the car. 

Bea- Do you recognise the other woman and the car?

Allie- No it was some years ago now all i know is she has dark black hair.

Bea- So now you were living with Marie how did men come into it?

Allie- She said that i had to earn my keep and to pay her boss. 

Bea- Do you know who this boss is? 

Allie- No but all i know it's a she. 

Bea- Was violence involved? 

Allie- Some of the time the men did get rough and slap me around the face but today i just didn't have the energy i didn't want to give my body away to those men  
but i had nowhere else to go and if i didn't do as i was told i was going to end up on the streets and i couldn't go back there again, it nearly killed me the first time. 

Bea- What was that all about with her standing over you with a syringe? 

Allie- Well getting off my face just makes me get out of it shut my eyes and let it happen it was just fucking, something i didn't enjoy. 

Bea- So what you've just told me is that you didn't have a choice and that you had to do it to keep indoors and off the street, your doing really well Allie.

Allie- Yeah until you saw me in the alley, well i walked out didn't i couldn't cope with it, i felt so trapped and i went back after you took me home and i told her no more that's when i entered my room and saw the man standing with his pants down. She said breaking down in tears.

Bea- Hey..Look you did nothing wrong it's Marie in the wrong here she exploited you and I'm going to make sure she never does it again. She stood up and went to hold the blonde. While looking at the clock realising she had just an hour to pick her daughter up. There was a tap on the door so Bea signalled for them to enter, which revealed an older looking woman enter with a briefcase and sat herself next to the young blonde. 

Allie- Who are you? She said as Bea let go of her and sat back in her seat. 

'I'm Karen but most people call me Kaz for short you can call me Kaz,'

Bea- Kaz is going to take you somewhere safe and warm. She stood up and went by the door. 

Allie- No...I don't know you...It could be a trick. 

Kaz- No...Not a trick see. She said taking out a card from her briefcase showing that she was in fact a licensed all women shelter for homeless and addicts. 

Allie- You can help me? She said looking down at her shaking hands. 

Kaz- You're not alone bubba, i have many girls your age who have been in similar situations and I've always helped them and we've become a family, trust me please. She said holding out her hand, Allie looked at Kaz then at Bea who nodded, the young blonde looked at Kaz again and pulled her into a tight embrace and said 'Thank you...So much both of you'. Leaving the station Kaz started to walk Allie over to her vehicle to get her checked out at the hospital, when Allie turned round and was going to take off Bea's jacket when the redhead held her hand up. 

Bea- Wear it till you get home and then send it back to me. 

Allie- Thank you Bea. 

Bea- See you soon AllieCat. 

Allie- Allie what? 

Bea- I'll leave you to work that out. She said with a smile, before entering heading back into the station but not before watching the car leave the carpark then her smile faded. Heading back into the locker room she grabbed her own clothes placed her work belt into the locker she took out her mobile to check the time and grabbed a towel left the locker room, she headed for the shower room to shower before picking her daughter up from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the new boss is? 
> 
> All i can say the next chapter and the upcoming chapters will be mind blowing.


	4. I care about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie turns up at her workplace and she tells Bea that she has feelings for her, but is the feelings mutual?

Today was just the same but without the morning workout which had to wait as Debbie then would be left alone as Harry went away with his mates from work which gave her peace and the house seemed a lot tidy. It was the school run which she always loved in some ways but when she drove off now that was a different matter, there was no time or hour when she didn't miss her daughter even though it was just for the day. But after today she was due for her Friday and weekend off. She was dressed in her uniform and was summoned to the new boss's office the head of Teal Watch. She was just outside of the Office seeing the new boss with their back to the door, she had a bun in her hair and dressed in her black suit. She gently tapped on the door and waited for the response which she did get. So she entered the office and closed the door behind her. 

Bea- I've been asked to come and see you, and because we're going to be working closer together i think i should introduce myself my name is Bea Smith. She said holding her hand out for the other person to shake who hesitated at first then shook. 

'I'm Miss Ferguson but you can call me Chief'. 

Bea- Sure, so Chief what would you like to know. 

Ferguson- I was told by Vera Bennett that you had a young woman here for questioning, what happened? She said standing with her back to Bea and was looking out of the window. 

Bea- She was in a bad situation Chief, she was in what looked like a working house a brothel if you would call it that, she was taken in the care of Marie Winters and a boss that Marie Winters works for bought Allie. 

Ferguson- And she told you this? 

Bea- Yeah she did and i believe her there's just something not right with that place and I'm going to make sure i get to the bottom of this. 

Ferguson- Smith 

Bea- You can call me Sergeant Smith. She said folding her arms not liking how the new boss was being. 

Ferguson- You have a duty. 

Bea- I have a duty to protect and serve and I'm going to do just that, now if you would excuse me I've got a team downstairs for a briefing. 

Ferguson- And i shall sit in this meeting and meet the staff of Teal Watch. She said smiling at the redhead who just smiled back, but when the redhead turned her back she rolled her eyes. Through the staff meeting all eyes were on Ferguson who was sitting next to Bea, so Ferguson introduced herself as their new boss and that new measurements will be put in for Teal Watch for the staff and their duties. They all nodded and took note of what she was saying before they were then told by Bea to get back to their computers. Bea had a lot of cases to go through and instead of sitting in the Office she decided to put the files into her briefcase and head where it was quieter, which was home, she was told that if they needed her she would be at home and that they should call her. When she left the Station she got in her car to see the young blonde who she questioned the day before, so she got out and with a smile on her face headed over to her. 

Bea- I was just about to call Kaz and see how you are, how are you? You seem to have the colour back into your cheeks. 

Allie- Can we talk? 

Bea- Sure, I'm all ears. 

Allie looked up at the station and saw a pair of eyes on her so she turned her back to Bea and told her that they need to go some place else. So taking Allie back to her car and into the passenger side of her car, she walked round the bonnet of her car and just before she opened the car door to the drivers side she looked up to see Miss Ferguson looking at them. 

Allie- So where to? 

Bea- Well i was on my way home to sort out a couple of files i mean if you'd like to, would you like to come back to my place for a coffee...I shouldn't do this but then that way we can talk without prying eyes. 

Allie- Well it depends...She said looking up at the roof of her car and bit down on her bottom lip. 

Bea- On what? She said looking over at her. 

Allie- Any choccie biscuits. 

Bea- Your worse than my daughter and she's nearly 16, I'm sure i can get together a couple. She said with a laugh before starting up her engine. Unlocking her front door she stepped in and waited for the blonde to step in before shutting the door. Allie took in the sighting of her home. 

Allie- What a place you have Bea. She said looking over at the photo frames on the side board. 

Bea- How many sugars? 

Allie- No sugars.

Bea-You too, we've got something in common. 

Allie- Is your husband home i don't want to impose. 

Bea- He's gone with his mates... Not expecting him till Monday good riddance. 

Allie- Oh it's like that then is it?

Bea- Won't be a minute then we can talk, yeah. Please take a seat. 

Allie- Oh before i do, here's your jacket i mean i wore it today i forgot to wash it don't think i wanted to. She said with a cheeky flirt, before Bea went through to the kitchen.

They were both now seated on the sofa sitting side by side but facing one another both drinking in their hot cuppa and dunking in a biscuit. 

Allie- You know I've never had anyone who cared for me to get me to safety, why did you do it, you could have allowed your other colleagues to do the job, but you why? 

Bea- I was just doing my job, I'm more trained she said looking down into her cup. 

Allie- Tell me if I'm wrong but there seems to be more to it than just your job, what is it? you can tell me. 

Bea- I feel like we bonded quite well and since that day we met in that supermarket i just keep thinking about that day, whenever i don't see you i feel like my day  
has gone to complete shit, well until i see my girl at home in a marriage with someone i don't love anymore. 

Allie- Tell me if I'm wrong or if I'm misleading the signals, but do you...I mean i do too..But do you have feelings for me? She said placing her cup down on the coffee table in front and then reached to take Bea's who looked at the cup then looked sideways until the blonde placed her hand under her chin to turn her to face her. Allie was now leaning slowly forward until she heard the phone in Bea's pocket start to call out pulling them both apart. Bea stood up quickly to answer her phone. 

'What when did this happen...Oh fuck..So much of a relaxing afternoon..Yeah I'm on my way'. She said hanging up. 

Bea- I'm sorry Allie I have to leave. She said reaching for her black leather jacket. 

Allie- What's wrong it sounded serious? 

Bea- That was my colleague. She's been stabbed and well she's in hospital. 

Allie- Oh shit. 

Bea- Is there anywhere you'd like me to drop you off? 

Allie- Yeah can you take me to the shelter, I'll just have to tell you some other time. She said locking eyes with the redhead. 

Bea- Of course, you have my number. 

Allie- I really wanted to talk to you but it can wait. 

Bea- What are you doing now?

Allie- Maybe just go back to the shelter and read a magazine or something. 

Bea- I mean if you'd like you can come with me to the hospital and then we'll go for a coffee. 

Allie- What another hot drink we'll be pissing in our pants. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- You're very funny. She said laughing back sarcastically. Pulling up outside of Wentworth General, the redhead parked up and got out with Allie following by her side, as Bea's hands were by her side, the blonde touched her hand lightly with the tip of the fingers, making Bea look at her. As they entered the hospital Bea immediately pulled a nurse over to ask where her trainee was and was pointed out on the directions. As the pair started to walk into the direction of 'B' Ward, Allie was called over by the nurse. 

'Ah Miss Novak, have you come for your results'. 

Allie- Not here. She said in a low voice looking down to the floor. 

Bea- Allie, are you alright? 

'When you're ready come and find me alright?'

Allie- Yeah. The doctor side stepped the blonde as Allie walked over to Bea they carried on walking checking on each of the beds as they walked past until they heard a voice they recognised and was talking to someone. 

Bea- Been stabbed and then chatting up your nurse, how are you getting along Doy...Franky. 

Franky- Well a few stitches in the upper shoulder and this beauty here has done a neat job, isn't that right Gidget. 

'It's Bridget'. 

Franky- I like Gidget. She said shoving the tip of her top out and biting down. 

Bea- First you flirt with me then you flirt with your nurse, how's the pain? 

Franky- Well fuck the Pain medication. She said looking over at Nurse Bridget who had her back to her and was bending over to take something out of the bottom drawer, which was a padding and tape. 

Bea- What happened? 

Franky- It was my own stupid fault some drug addict tried robbing an old lady and i shouted before running at him and well didn't see the knife, so you finally got it on then red, must say you two suit each other. 

Bea- Ah shut up Franky just because you're trying to hit on the nurse. 

'I'm off'. She said smiling at Franky. 

Allie- I'm just going to find the doctor for something I'll leave you two alone. She said half smiling at Franky and looking back at the redhead before leaving.

Franky- So it's like that then...

Bea- Like what? She said not looking at the brunette in bed but at the walking away blonde.

Franky- Roll your tongue back in red it's practically on the floor. She said with a laugh, making Bea turn to glare at her. 

Bea- I don't know what you mean. She said acting dumb. 

Franky- Oh I've seen that look before..

Bea- What look is that then? 

Franky- You care about her, it's the same look i saw you give her when you rescued her. 

Bea- You know shit Franky, fuck what have they got you on. She said going to the end of the bed to grab the clipboard. 

Franky- What's the verdict Doctor Smith. She said with a laugh and folding her arms slowly. 

Bea- The knife went deep you were lucky it didn't go further. 

Franky- Well at least i got the guy...Anyway red, what do you think of the new boss. 

Bea- She seems a little freaky, but timing will tell i suppose as if she's a good boss. 

Franky- So what's with you and Allie then. 

Bea- We were in my house sitting on the sofa..She was going to..You know. 

Franky- What go and feel at your taco. 

Bea- My what? She said with a laugh. But Franky soon told her what the taco was with just her eyes pointing to her pants. 

Franky- I'd call it something else but we're in a hospital So you call it taco..

Bea- No it wasn't that she leaned in and was about to kiss. She said touching her lips. 

Franky- And was you going to let her kiss you. 

Bea- I'm..I mean..I'm not gay. She said looking down at her now sweating hands. 

Franky- Hey red..You don't have to be gay to like someone...And you do like her..Right? 

Bea- I do...But I've never been with women and besides I'm too involved in her case. 

Franky- And should that mean anything. 

Bea- Yeah it does there's still an investigation and it can be a closed case as I'll be involved. 

Franky- Bullshit red...Stop coming out with excuses it's love and when it's love you just grab hold and let your feelings out. 

Bea- I'll let you get some rest...I expect to see you at work on Monday. 

Franky- Oh I'll try i mean....Oh ah..This bloody shoulder is killing me. 

Bea- You recover then Doyle and I'll see you soon. 

Franky- Oh yeah is that a promise. She said winking at the redhead as she watched the redhead leave. 

The redhead stood next to the reception wondering where Allie was, she asked at the desk as to where she was but they didn't give her a reply. She took her ID badge from her Jeans pocket and flashed it at the receptionist, the lady from behind the desk pointed her pen in the direction behind Bea.  
The redhead turned round to see the blonde just coming from the open door and was walking in a daze, but instead of walking towards Bea she headed into the direction of the exit. Bea headed into the direction as the blonde she started to jog to the exit of the hospital and saw the blonde retching in the corner in the bushes. She jogged right over to her in a panic. She placed her hand to grab the blondes locks from her face and held it behind her back. 

Bea- Hey what's wrong, what's happened? She removed her hand when she felt her come up. 

Allie- Oh shit...This is bad..This is so fucking bad...I never thought it'll happen to me..Why? She said placing her hand over her mouth. 

Bea- You're not making any sense Allie...What's happened? 

Allie- I wanna go home..Now take me.. She said pushing past the redhead and over to the carpark. The redhead soon caught up with her and pulled her to face her. 

Bea- Look Allie something is happening between us..We had a moment before and i really want to talk about that. 

Allie- I'm nothing but a junkie street whore Bea, why would you want anything to do with me. 

Bea- Because...Because i...Care for you i never really cared about anyone in my job, I'm not aloud to look at anyone because then it's cheating, I've been so loyal in my marriage, but how do i fix things what are broken? I can't, so you wanted me to say it i care about you. She closed in the space between them waiting for the 'I care about you too'. 

Allie- Take me home.. It's best if we don't see each other again because if i tell you it'll change things She said pushing herself away from the redhead with her back to her something made her stop. She didn't turn to face her but she took a deep breath. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

Bea- Just tell me please, we can sort whatever your problem is. 

Allie- You know how i feel about you Bea..From the first time we met when you rescued me from gunpoint, I never met anyone that cared as much as you do.

Bea- Just tell me please.. 

Allie- I...I'm. She said turning round to face Bea who looked directly back at her and it sent shivers down her spine when she looked at her. 

Bea- Go on. She felt her mouth go dry at this point. 

Allie- I'm...I'm pregnant. She said then busted into tears uncontrollably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this change things between them both?


	5. Ferguson meets Allie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie is rushed to hospital after collapsing, some viewers may find this hard to read.

It had now been a week since Allie came out with that huge bombshell admitting that she was pregnant, since that day Bea had took Allie back to the shelter and driven off by that day it was the last she had spoken and saw of the blonde. Now at the police station Bea was looking through some files in her Office just next door from her boss's, she had her own desk and her own space. She was looking through her computer with her black specs on her face, when she was interrupted by a tap on the door and then for the person to enter without even given a reply to come in. 

Bea- Boss? 

Ferguson- Please call me Miss Ferguson or even Joan. She said with a smile on her face. 

Bea- All the same I'd rather call you boss. She said not matching the smile on her boss's face. 

Ferguson- What's the news with that blonde woman Novak was it? 

Bea- Yeah, well no news as such we've just got to find the main target, Winters is being questioned over at the Wentworth Correctional centre where she is on remand, Doyle and Mr Jackson has gone over. 

Ferguson- If we even get anything from Marie we'd be lucky. She said turning her back on Bea as she was starting to leave. 

Bea- I never said her first name..She said placing her hands on her desk as she was now going to sit down. Ferguson turned round and folded out her arms. 

Ferguson- No i read her file, has Novak said anything yet? 

Bea- No but she'll want to say something i just know it. 

Ferguson- Yeah good luck cracking that case. She said now turning round and heading out the door. Bea nodded her head at her boss walking past her Office and mouthed 'Freaky bitch'. Before getting back into her work, but when she did her mind soon turned back to the blonde. So instead she grabbed her outdoor jacket and taking off out of her Office, on her way downstairs she saw Franky standing by Boomer just laughing with her, when she walked past she heard Franky call her name. So she stopped and without turning round, the brunette stood in front of Bea stopping her exit. 

Franky- What's up, Allie giving you a hard time? 

Bea- Screw you Franky. She said side stepping the tattooed brunette. 

Franky- Hey red. Bea was now walking across the carpark and to her car, when she got in the drivers seat she saw Franky running over to her car and quickly opened the passenger side door just before Bea could lock it. She sat in and looked and waited for the redhead to look back. 

Franky- What's got into you, has something happened? 

Bea- No...I mean Allie told me something last week and now i don't know how to react or to think. 

Franky- And what is this thing she told you? 

Bea- It's not to be shared around i promised her. 

Franky- Okay and is this thing so bad that you both can't work around this? 

Bea- I'm new to this Franky and i just wasn't expecting it at all. 

Franky- Do you still care for her? 

Bea- I do..But my job is at stake what with the new boss with her eyes on my every move. 

Franky- Why should you care, red you follow your heart. 

Bea- But there's a huge obstacle and i don't know how we can get by it. 

Franky- Is it worth it to not try and be by her side. 

Bea- I want to be by her side but so much has happened. 

Franky- Fuck all you've been talking for the past couple of days is Allie this or Allie that, you go for it and whatever this problem is I'm sure you can work through it. 

Bea- So you and the doc huh? How is that going or have you left it as patient. 

Franky- Well that's where she comes into it, she has accepted my invitation of dinner and well we'll see if she'll come back for dessert. She said licking her lips at the  
redhead who just groaned out. 

Bea- I need get home before i pick my daughter up, she wants me to make her a Bolognese for tea so now I'll have to do a shop. 

Franky- Just think of what i said alright, you deserve to be happy. She said opening the car door and slipping out. She just sat there gripping the steering wheel before then deciding to start up the car she put on her radio and the song 'Believe' by Cher started to play. She skipped through and finally decided to listen to Madonna.  
Not long after Bea left the station Allie turned up at the station and headed straight in. Seeing Franky about to enter the staff room she called out her name, making the brunette spin round and head over to her. 

Franky- Hey blondie you've just missed red, she's off at the shopping centre. 

Allie- I really need to talk to her but since we parted last week when she took me home she didn't talk to me on the way back to the shelter and it's because of me,so I'm going to put this all right now, then we can get back to normal. 

Franky- what do you mean what are you going to do? She said looking confusingly at the young blonde. 

Allie told Franky that she had an appointment and time was getting on when she turned she came face to face with the boss, who was looking back at her with an evil look on her face. 

Ferguson- Have you got work you've got to be doing Doyle? 

Franky- Yes boss. She said with a salute. She turned her back and headed into the staff workroom. Just before Allie could even leave the station Ferguson stepped in front of Allie who tried to dodge her by side stepping her but failing to leave. 

Allie- Have you got a problem? 

Ferguson- No..But I've seen the likes of you around and you won't be the last...Now this is what you're going to do, you're going to walk out of here and not contact Smith again. 

Allie- I'm not scared of you. You can't tell me what and who i can't see you don't own me. 

Ferguson- Ha. Came the sarcastic remark. 

Allie managed to flee the station but they wasn't unheard or unseen as Franky had just heard everything and from the look on Allie's face she was scared of her. She had watched Allie leave but what happened next she had saw Allie stumble and hold her hand against the wall. She ran out and over to her and called out to her. 

Franky- Hey you alright? She waited for Allie to turn round and when she did she looked pale. 

Allie- Can i have a glass of water plea..Before she could finish off she collapsed but not on the ground but in Franky's arms. 

Having just finished her shopping she was now in her house just putting the shopping away when her house phone rang out, she let the phone take the message. Hearing Franky on the house phone she started to put away the groceries. 

'Hey red if your there please pick up it's about Allie, she's collapsed and she's in hospital, she keeps saying sorry to you and crying.'

Over at Teal watch Joan Ferguson approached her team and watched what they were doing, when Franky came up behind her blocking out her light, she turned round slowly. 

Franky- What's with the cloak and dagger act, come and see how the other half live have ya.

Ferguson- No I'm after a file, Winters Marie. 

Franky- Sure but Bea has that file in her office i can't enter without her permission. 

Ferguson- Carry on with the work, 

Joan Ferguson made her way back upstairs and was now standing outside of Sargent Bea Smith's office she reached for the door handle and attempted to open it to be be locked. She inhaled loudly and left to go into her Office in time for the ringing of her mobile phone from her safe, opening up the safe to reveal 3 mobile phones, she picked up the one what was ringing and answered. 

Ferguson- Finally i was awaiting your call. She said taking a seat behind her desk. 

Sitting on the hospital ward alone she had told Franky she would be alright, Franky told her that Bea was going to be on her way before leaving, while at the hospital Allie had suffered huge amount of blood and the hospital was concerned as she told them she found out a week ago that she was pregnant. So the doctor left so that he could get her file. 

Bea had just rushed into the hospital and searching through the signs as Franky told her where to locate Allie and which room she would be in, she pushed through every door until she came to a stop outside her door, she knocked before entering and when she entered she had Allie looking over at her. 

Bea- Hey you. She said stepping in and closing the door. 

Allie- Something is wrong with me the doctor has gone to get my file. She said on the verge of tears.

Bea- Hey, look i know i was stupid to walk away from you and not talk i was just shocked you know, I'm still shocked. 

Allie- I bet you wish you hadn't met me now. 

Bea- What makes you think that, i never judge people from their past, it wasn't your fault for what Marie did to you or made you do, I'm going to be with you, but only if you're no longer on drugs because i can't condone drugs. 

Allie- I promise you Bea, Kaz has helped me this past week I've been going through cold turkey ever since i left the police station, i just need you and i really need a hug if that's not pushing it. 

Bea- I'll be by your side and we'll take it day by day okay? She said walking over to the bed and sat on it that's when Allie wrapped herself round her like she was her blanket. 

Allie- Your nice and warm. 

Bea- Yeah? Well that's the perks of a car radiator. She said with a laugh. 

Allie- Bea..

Bea- Yeah. She said running her hand through the younger woman's hair. 

Allie- Do you still care about me? 

Bea- I meant every word i tried to fight these feelings but i can't, but Allie while I'm still married to Harry we can't start anything then it'll just confuse my daughter. 

Allie- I know i wouldn't want to push you anyway, just hearing that you care about me is enough. 

The doctor returned this time with a brown file in his hand and called out her name 'Alice Novak'

Allie- No it's Allie Novak or it may come up as Alison Novak. 

'I'll be right back'. He said leaving the room again.

Bea- Ooh Alice Novak kinda like that name. 

Allie- Makes me feel old.

The doctor then returned with 'Allie Novak's file he opened up the file and read through the notes before putting them down and headed over to stand in front of the bed. 

'From what I've seen from your notes you've been having having a period.'

Allie- So what about the baby?

'There's no baby Miss Novak from what I've seen your notes have been mixed up with someone else's'. 

Allie- So i was never pregnant and someone mixed up the files.

'I'm very sorry Miss Novak and i will be investigating on the person who got your results mixed up but if you'd stay with me I'll do another test, but from what your test shows is that the bleed is from a period and you was never pregnant.' 

Allie- Your very lucky i don't sue. 

Bea- I hope this person has a serious repercussion heading their way. 

'I'm deeply sorry'. 

Allie- Well can i go then? 

'If you would like to stay for some tests'. 

Allie- No thanks. She said looking down at the bed. 

That afternoon Bea had dropped Allie back at the shelter where she saw Kaz heading her way, Allie said her goodbyes to her before getting out. Bea had waited for Kaz to walk over to Allie she saw them go into a hug, now it was time to head off home, she had missed picking her daughter up from school but she got a text from one of her daughter's friend's saying that they dropped her off at home. Now that was where she was heading now. She had a very hard day and it was very stressful. She pulled up into her drive way and got out, seeing one of her neighbours outside looking on at the house. 

'I heard screaming coming from your house Bea and cries'. 

Bea- Thank you for telling me Maureen. As Bea headed to the front door she heard the cries and shouts, she stormed in to see her daughter with her hand over her face and was in tears. 

Bea- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to carry on with Allie's pregnancy but due to the way she was treated with drugs it may lead to a miscarriage and i really didn't want to go down that route and upset those who may have gone through it and i know that mixing up files do happen but very rare. 
> 
> What has Bea just walked in on?


	6. It's all Kicking off at the Smith's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea had just come back from dropping Allie off back at the shelter and got back home but what had she just walked in on?

Bea came around and opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by medics and doctors and she was now being wheeled round in hospital, she tried to lift herself up but couldn't as she was in pain. 

'Deb..bie'. She said underneath the oxygen mask trying to move it but it was put back on her face. 

'What's her name?' Said one of the medics. 

'Bea Smith'. Said a voice in the distance. 

1hr before.....

She was mortified as to what she had got home to, she saw Harry raise his hand and smack his daughter knocking her to the floor, Bea ran over to Debbie who wouldn't get up and she was curled into a ball. She had now turned to anger and full on whacked Harry in the face with a punch. 

Bea- Don't you ever touch my daughter again you FUCKING BASTARD.

Harry- If she did as i told her and got me a FUCKING BEER i wouldn't have to. 

Bea- YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!! She said yelling at him she went bright red now with anger. Harry laughed and stood up barging past her and into the kitchen, Bea attended to her daughter who still hadn't got up. 

Bea- Hey baby it's alright I'm not going to let him lay another hand on you. She said leaning down to place her hand on her daughters back, who still couldn't get her cries under control. 

Bea stood up and her own tears came out seeing her daughter like this, she had once taken abuse from her husband but never did she think he'd strike his daughter. She watched over, she heard the footsteps coming behind her and as she spun round to hit out but felt a sharp pain in her rib cage, she looked down to see what caused the pain to see the sharp end of a kitchen knife, the anger on his face he pulled the knife out and watched as Bea turned to face her daughter and fell over the top of her and wrapped her arm around her as to protect her from her father, then she felt the boot in her rib. He went and stood over her and was going to stick the knife into her back when someone came flying through the open door and knocking him onto his back making him drop his knife, throwing in a few punches into the unconscious abusive man. This person was then dragged off by a tattooed brunette. 

'Hey Boomer that's enough...Red'. She said seeing the redhead laying half on top of her daughter, she turned her over and off the young child seeing the blood coming from Bea's side. Franky went beside Bea's side as Boomer was helping Debbie to her feet and sat her down at the table. The brunette heard her groans, she looked over at Boomer who was on the phone telling them to hurry with the medics and the squad car. 

Now that they were in the hospital, Bea went straight into cardiac rest. One of the medics stopped pushing the trolley and started to push against her chest, it did take several chest pressing to bring her heart monitor up. 

'We've got to get her into the operating room right now get that bleeding sorted'. 

'Mum. I want my Mum'. Debbie cried out from behind as she too was being wheeled through. 

Franky- It's alright love, your mum is going to be alright. She said placing her hand onto her shoulder. 

Debbie- Get away from me. She started to cry out and bring her knees up to her chest before then being wheeled off into one of the wards. Franky placed her hands and grabbed the back of her head and taking her deep breaths, Boomer placed her hand on her shoulder as a comfort. 

Franky- Fucking shit, that motherfucking piece of shit he needs stringing up from his balls. She said turning round and punching the wall in anger, but ended up injuring her hand. To their surprise Bridget was still working and was about to go off shift with her jacket on until she saw Franky and her injured hand. 

Bridget- Well look what we have here, right come through to my office. 

Franky- Booms you stay here in case Debbie asks for her mum. Entering Bridget's office she took a seat on the leather bed and eyed up the doctor, she had a huge smile on her face indicating that she had forgotten the pain already. 

Bridget- I was supposed to be going home and getting ready for tonight. 

Franky- Oh yeah well i wouldn't mind if you came dressed like that, i kinda have the hots for chicks in uniform. She said with a cheeky wink. Bridget placed on a pair of latex gloves and took hold of Frank's injured hand and turned it to the side which the brunette just winced with the pain. 

Bridget- So come on what happened? Who did you get into a fight with? 

Franky- No one as a matter of fact, the Officer in charge of me Bea Smith she's my Sargent and well we get on really well never did i know her home life she has just been bought in here with a stab wound and from looking at it, well it was the rib cage. 

Bridget- Oh no that's not good. 

Franky- No it's not..It's the husband, he even took a swing for his daughter. 

Bridget- No really...I hope this is being reported and that he's been arrested. She said in shock. 

Franky- Oh yeah just can't believe it happened to her she's one of the good ones ya know. She said watching the now doctor placing a cotton pad over her grazed knuckles and then wrap a bandage around it, she hadn't broken it as she could wriggle her fingers and move her hand. 

Bridget- So our date? She said eyeing her up. 

Franky- Sorry Gidget I'll call ya yeah...Very soon. She jumped off the bed and looked at her doctor before leaving the office. When Franky found Boomer she was standing with Debbie with a cup in their hands, she made her way over to them and held her hands up. 

Debbie- What did you do to your hand? 

Franky- I got angry seeing your mum like that, she's like the best person I've ever met the only one who has my back one of my best friends. Hearing Boomer cough and look side ways she added 'Of course you too Boomer'. She said nudging her in her sides. 

Boomer- Your mum is a fighter I've known her for over 3 years and she got through a lot of hard work people, she's strong. 

Debbie= I know..Umm..Franny...

'It's Franky'. She said taking a seat next to the vending machine. 

Debbie- I'm sorry about before i just saw my mum and what my dad did to me and her I'm so upset i just want to go home and be with her look after her.

Franky- And for that to happen kiddo, your mum needs to be on the mend, but for now how about you let us look after you huh? 

Debbie- I'd love that...Mmm Franky. She said handing her now empty cup over to Boomer. 

Franky- Yeah kiddo. She said smiling. 

Debbie- Can i...Well mum always hugs me when I'm upset and i can't hug her so...I mean..Can i have a hug, i know I'm a little too old for hugs and i hardly know you but you seem cool enough. She said smiling.

Franky- You're never too old for a hug honey, I'd love to give you a hug. She said opening up her arms to welcome the teenager in for a hug, she heard the young brunette cry again so she tightened her hug A little while later Debbie was fast asleep on Franky's lap and had her face in her chest to block out the lighting from the hospital, a man in a white jacket and clipboard in hand came over to them so Franky carefully placed the young girl onto Boomer's lap and stood up making her way over to him. 

'Who are you? Are you a relative of Mrs Smith? 

Franky- No but i have her daughter right here and well we're close enough so I'd say we are family, how is she then? 

'She's just come out of surgery the knife went straight through but it appeared as if her rib is badly broken so we had to fix that up and stitch her up she's still under  
anaesthetic so she won't be awake for a good few hours yet'. 

Franky- Can we go in and see her. 

'Give it a few hours i know that it must be hard to wait but really she's in the best hands'

Franky- Thanks doc.

'How did she come across these injuries was there a fight?'.

Franky- yeah her husband, we're cops she's our Sargent and we were out on a call out neighbour reported the cries and we were close enough. 

'Well I'm putting a report in for the police as this is domestic violence and it's a serious injury and I'm contacting social services too as a young infant is involved too.'

Franky- There's no need for that, he's locked up he's not going to come after her again. 

'It's just a procedure we have to notify them as she was hurt.'

Franky- Alright look here's my number give them that. She said taking out a piece of paper from her pocket and took the doctors pen from the outside of his pocket and scribbled down her number. 

'Thanks'.

'All..ie...Allie, De..bbie. Her eyes started to flutter open to see herself in hospital surrounded by her daughter and her two work colleagues. 

Debbie= Who's Allie? 

Franky- I know who she is..I'll get her...

Debbie- Mum..I was so scared that you wouldn't make it. 

Bea- What me I'm tough as old boots i am my darling. 

Debbie- I'm sorry mum this is all my fault. She said placing her face into Bea's soft bed. 

Bea- Hey sweetheart this is not your fault and don't go thinking it was, he should never lay a finger or a hand on you like that. 

Debbie- But if i got him a beer and not do my colouring then he wouldn't. 

Bea- Darling he shouldn't have hit you and i should have been there to protect you from him. 

Debbie- But you did my mum is my hero she lifted her head up only for her mum to place her palm on the side of her face. 

Bea- Come and give me a cuddle. Debbie did just that but went to Bea's other side and climbed on carefully, she placed her head on the crook of her neck and carefully wrapped herself around her like a blanket. 

Debbie- I'm not going to school today I'm going to stay here and look after you.

Bea- No Debbie school is important for you and besides your friends will miss you. 

Debbie- But I'll miss and worry so much and the doctor told me to have the week off school.

Bea- I have Boomer..

'And Allie'. Came a reply from the bottom of the bed she was too caught up with her daughter to even realise that she was standing there. 

Bea- Allie. 

Debbie- Mum who's Allie? 

Franky- Right come on let's get you home, you need to rest.

Debbie- I don't want to. 

Bea- Please Deb I'll feel a lot better if you get your sleep.

Debbie- Okay mum,l I love you. 

Bea- To the moon and back always. She said kissing the tip of her nose. Before allowing her to climb off the bed. 

Franky- Come on Boomer you can come with me we'll be the babysitters. 

Debbie- No one is sitting on me. She said sticking out her tongue and running off. Boomer and Franky ran in the direction of the Bea's daughter leaving Allie and Bea  
alone. 

'Hey'. Came a huskily voice Bea. 

Allie- Hey, i can't leave you for 5 minutes can i? She said going to the side of the bed and pulling up a chair she took a seat and took hold of her hand. 

Bea- That bastard whacked my daughter in the face i wasn't going to take it any longer from him, but he stuck the knife in i wasn't expecting it really, one minute i was telling him to leave my house then the next I'm on the floor, then I'm in this place. She said looking round the room.

Allie- What if i lost you? She said taking Bea's hand who allowed her to grab and started to kiss the back of her hand. 

Bea- You'll never lose me, you know it's got me thinking a lot.

Allie- Oh yeah like what? She said leaning forward.

Bea- I'm getting me and my daughter out of that house I'm going to file for divorce and sell the house, I'll rent out an apartment. 

Allie- Are you sure i mean that's a big step for you..

Bea- I know but it's made me really open my eyes and that was after seeing him lash out at my daughter

Allie- Alright, but i just want to tell you, I'll be by your side every step of the way yeah.

Bea- How are you anyway, are you okay after today?

Allie- Yeah it's no big deal i was given wrong results, but after that night that day before we met i thought i actually was but didn't take the test. 

Bea- But how, i thought you were careful? She said trying to get herself comfortable but not losing her eye contact with the blonde .

Allie- I was until Marie started to have me injected and that's when i got hooked and most of the time i was out of it but after he had finished i came round and he,..Well he wasn't wearing protection, i kept it to myself, but all puntas have to come with protection before entering the room, 

Bea- Do you know anything about him? 

Allie- No all i could smell is the booze on his breath and work builders boots but the following week he came back and i did get a look of his face, very aggressive and i wasn't on drugs that night as he said he wanted me to watch. Well Marie told me he wanted a clear look of me.

Bea- It just makes me so angry, I'm not allowed to say this because it's strictly confidential but she is on file she's been arrested before because she was found with class A drugs on her but then it got dropped as she claimed they were planted on her, which makes it hard to believe. 

Allie- She had a cabinet full of class A she sold them at the door, but I'm not sure that will help. 

Bea- You have some colour in your cheeks now anyway. 

Allie- Yeah just a heavy period that's all it was but I've been resting it was quite scary never experienced this before and me collapsing like that. 

Bea- I'm just glad that you're alright. She said smiling over at her.

Allie- That's why I..Care about you so much, because you care.

Bea- Can't wait to get out of this bed and in my own, hate hospitals, always have and always will.

Allie- Want some company? She said raising her eyebrows.

Bea- Allie..She said going bright red in the face.

Allie- So when you recover i can't wait to see you back in uniform. She said biting down on her bottom lip.

Bea- Oh is that right, can i have a cuddle? The blonde just smiled and on the edge of the bed, as Bea shifted a little too fast she groaned in pain. 

'I'll get the nurse'. She said about to leave the bed but Bea's hand stopped her.

Bea- Hey no don't then they'll keep me in longer and i really want to get home to Debbie. 

Allie- You just rest or I'll have to find your handcuffs and cuff you to the bed. 

Bea- Oh yeah...Shame I've left them at home. She said with a laugh. 

Allie- I was so worried you know when Franky came over to get me over at Kaz's, i thought I'd lost you, I've never felt like this before about anyone, you've come into my life and changed it i never want to go back to where i was before.

Bea- Well i thought I'd never care about anyone again, I've never felt like this before...It's nice, but i do mean that we need to take it slow, stay as friends, hang out then see how it goes. 

Allie- Just nice huh? So what will happen to him now? Just friends well can i kiss my friend? 

Bea- I don't know but i want him sent down for what he did to my daughter, he can't get away with it I'm going to make sure and I'll go through the courts too that he  
won't ever step an inch at her in School or at home. 

Allie- He's got to get sent down for what he did to you Bea as well. 

Bea- You know what the justice system is fucked for some abuse victims, I've seen many women and some men but mostly women that didn't get any justice and  
most of them ended up in Prison for killing their abuser so what kind of system and world we live in. 

Allie- But you can make a difference. 

Bea- That's why i joined the force to make a difference but now I'm not sure if I'm good for it. 

Allie- Bea never put yourself down, you're good at your job and that's something to be proud of and your daughter is proud of you I'm just a little teeny weeny  
bit proud of how you handled and rescued me. 

Bea- Yeah well stick around yeah..

'Ah Mrs Smith'.

Bea- Ah just call me Bea.

'Bea, you was stabbed which punctured your lung and with the force of the knife it broke your rib, it has been bought to our attention that you may have gone through domestic violence at home, by going through your medical records this hasn't been the first time there has been injuries like this but this time this is the worse.

Bea- Who told you? She said then she felt her hand being taken, she looked at the blonde and then at the doctor. 

'So you've been through domestic violence at your home and it involved your daughter who is under the age of 18, we had to file in a report for child services...It's nothing to alarm yourself it's just they'd like to see and speak to her and you. 

Bea- They think I'm unfit to look after her? 

'I'm not saying that Bea it's protocol in every situation with violence around younger adults under the age of 18 has to be written up.

Bea- They think I'm not capable of looking after my girl...I'll protect my baby I'll never let any harm come to her i should have trusted him to not lay a hand on her, yeah he's laid into me before but never have i thought she'd be on the other end of his fist. 

'You'll be kept in for a week or could be a little longer until your lungs function better than it is at the moment'.

Bea- I need to get home to my daughter I'm not staying here a minute longer. She said pulling off the wires attached to her hand and chest and attempted to stand up but the shooting pain in her ribcage started off again and threw herself on the bed. 

'Please don't move you've had stitches and we don't want them ripping'. 

Bea- Fuck this place i bloody hate it here. 

Allie- Come on listen to the doctor. 

'I'll let the nurse in and give you something to help with the pain'. He said placing the clipboard at the end of the bed.

Bea- Don't you need to be anywhere? I mean i don't want you to be held up. 

Allie- No I'm exactly where i want to be..Even if it's in a hospital. 

Bea- You just want to get in my pants don't ya. She replied. 

Allie- Maybe what have you got down there. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Stop with the sarcasm otherwise you'll make me rip these stitches and I'd rather not go through surgery again.

Allie- I'll stop...For now. 

Bea- So what you think of Debbie then? 

Allie- She's got her mums gorgeous looks I'm loving her already, but she's just worried about you and you need to get strong again. 

Bea- I do...Now come and cuddle with me. Allie laid down on the edge of the bed so that Bea could place her head on her shoulder and she felt Allie's arm come round her shoulders. 

Over at the Police station after spending the night in the cells, Harry was now sitting in the questioning room with his arms crossed against his chest and looked like he was sulking like a child would. 

'Harry...Harry...Harry..Do you think your a tough guy by hitting your daughter and beating your wife up.

Harry- No comment. He replied smirking. 

'No well you put a great Sargent and an amazing friend and mother in hospital and not to mention your daughter, you're not going to get away with..' Before Franky could finish off she was interrupted by the door swinging open and the sound of footsteps stepping in. 

'It's alright Doyle you can go I'll finish up here'. 

Franky- Excuse us.. Don't get too comfortable. The chief ushered Franky outside of the room and into the next room in plain sight of Harry and folded her arms. 

'I'll take over, I'm sure you can be getting on with something else'. 

Franky- It's us the ones who got him arrested so it's only right that we get to do the questioning.

Joan- We're on the same side of team take the stress off.

Franky- Okay..Well i could be doing some paperwork i suppose, take some off Bea's hands. 

Joan- Off you go. She said eyeing up the door and waited for her to leave before entering the questioning room. 

Harry- Oh Christ, it's you. 

Joan- Yes it's me now this is what we're going to do. She said taking the seat 

The redhead awoke to find the blonde sleeping by her side she turned her head side ways and took in the view before her eyes. She started to shift herself gritting her teeth before managing this time to stand to her feet, waking the blonde in the process. 

Allie- Hey no you can't leave you have to be under observation. 

Bea- I can go home and rest up until i heal. She said attempting to leave the bed but in pain. Allie climbed off the bed and went round the other side and placed her hands on her shoulders to stop her.

Allie- Well what if i give Boomer a call and get her to bring Debbie back, I'm sure that she would of got some rest by now. 

Bea- Really you'd do that for me? 

Allie- I'll do anything for you and if it stops you from getting out of this bed then I'll do it if it makes you feel any better. 

Bea- It does i just want to see my girl. 

Allie- Okay now give me a few minutes while i give her a call. She said looking down at her before leaving.

Back over at what use to be their family home Debbie was standing outside of their home while Boomer was taking a call and she just stood there staring. When Boomer ended the call she placed her hand on her shoulder. 

Boomer- That was Allie, your mum is wanting to come out and be with you, but the best place for her now is hospital and I'm sure she'll only listen to you. 

Debbie- Come on this can wait till later. 

When she turned round to head back over to the car Debbie stopped in her tracks when she saw the man she wish she could unsee which was her dad heading over to them. 

' Hey Deb come here'. 

Boomer- No your not going anywhere near her now back off before i call for back up, Debbie doesn't want to see you. 

'The kid can speak for herself can't she? 

Debbie- I can speak for myself, you leave me and my mum alone and don't you ever come near us, your nothing to me anymore now I'm off to see my mum 

Harry- I'm your dad, look i know i shouldn't have hit you and I'm sorry. 

Debbie- You don't know the meaning of the word..You're only sorry you got caught. She said opening the car door.

Harry- Come back in the house and we'll put this right. 

Boomer- Are you going to go now or am i going to go bunta. 

Debbie- No Boomer leave him...I'm sick of people treating me like a child, i heard all those rows you had and it was all you none of this is my mums fault it's all on you.

Harry- You bitch, yeah i regret hitting you but your mum was just asking for it she shouldn't of got in the way and she needed to be taken down a peg or two.

What happened next shocked Boomer when she saw the teenager get from the car marched over to her dad and he held his arms out with a smile on his face and she wasn't going to embrace his dad but she went full in and whacked her dad in the face before kneeing him in his groin making him fall and grab at his crotch. 

Debbie- That is for my mum now piss off and leave us alone, doesn't feel good does it well you want to feel the pain you. Boomer just stood there laughing and cheering at the young teenager, he wasn't getting up anytime soon, and before getting in the front passenger side she smiled at Boomer and said 'I feel heaps better'. 

When Debbie arrived at the hospital she saw that her mum was on her back and Allie was sitting on the chair beside the bed holding her hand. Debbie came up close and that's when she dropped Bea's hand and stood. 

Debbie- You don't need to stand, how is she? 

Allie- She's tired and in pain but she won't have any medication given to her. 

Debbie- Yeah, she doesn't like drugs and avoids taking them. 

Allie- I'll be off, I'll check back on her in a few days if that's okay with you?

Debbie- Of course it's good, you seem like a good friend to my mum she needs more of that right now. 

Allie- Nice to meet you again Debbie. She said smiling at her before looking at the redhead one final time before leaving. 

Debbie went and sat by her mum's bedside and took hold of her hand and placed it against her face, that's when Bea's eyes started to flutter open and lick her dry lips. She turned her head slightly round and smiled. 

Debbie- Hey mum. 

Bea- Deb. She said smiling. 

Debbie- Now you listen to what the doctor says and get better no moving until they say. 

Bea- I need to look after you Deb.

Debbie- Until your better Boomer and Franky are taking care of me kind of like them. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Okay seeing as you asked but please visit me, how are you? 

Debbie- I'm all good now just waiting for my mum to recover so i can look forward to my birthday with you. 

Bea- That's not long away darling. 

Debbie- Mum it's 6 weeks to go till my sweet 16th. 

Bea- Oh so much has happened this week i keep thinking it's this week i don't even know the day today, I'll be out way before then. 

Debbie- I'm back at School tomorrow last month and all that. 

Bea- Well you have a great day tomorrow my darling. 

Debbie- Before you find out from Boomer something happened before i came here. 

Bea- Oh no sounds serious, go on. She said looking over at her daughter.

Debbie= I was over at ours and before i left he turned up, he was acting all caring but then he kicked off about you so i lost it with him.

Bea- Lost it with him like how?

Debbie- Well i may have smacked him in his face and kneed him in his genitals. 

Bea- Deb you didn't...Oh my god. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock. 

Debbie- He was saying you deserved this and when he insults you he insults me, trust me he got off very lightly compared to you. 

Bea- Yeah well I'll be home soon and I'll be on my feet soon. She said smiling. 

Debbie- That's the thing mum, i don't want us to go back to that house, because it'll just bring up those memorise of him putting you in here and hitting me, like i told you before I'm scared that next time he'll do worse, so Boomer said we can stay with her while i find a part time job and then we can get an apartment ourselves. 

Bea- That was a wake up call i needed to get it through to me i should have got you out of there sooner and you're right i fresh start from that house and away from him that's what we need, so I'll call my parents, your grandparents and I'll tell them about selling up seeing as it was them what bought us that house. 

Debbie- You never really told me why they left?

Bea- They wanted a fresh and they had their own business over there, juice making. 

Debbie- I'd love to taste it my favourite is Cranberry juice. 

Bea- No time like the present then, how about we fly out for your birthday and spend the whole weekend there. 

Debbie- I'd love that but only if you've recovered by then. 

Bea- There is a lot i need to speak to them about and i think it's better in person rather than phone. 

Debbie- I like Allie, you've not talked much about her so is she a nurse or is she a new trainee. 

Bea- No..But i do know i need to tell you more about her but not just now when I've recovered i will tell you all about her. 

Debbie- Great, so is there anything you want from the vending machine? 

Bea- Oh you couldn't get me a coffee could you darling i could do with a hot drink. 

Debbie- I'll be back in a few. She said letting go of her mums hand and standing, she looked back at her mum who was looking back at her and they both smiled at each other before Debbie disappeared.

Noticing that Debbie had left her mobile on her seat, she carefully reached out to grab it. She tapped on a number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up, when they did she just came out with it. 

Bea- We need to talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was Bea on the phone to?


	7. Taking a break away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Debbie's birthday and instead of having a party Bea decides to take Debbie away for the week.

Bea was allowed to go home after spending a week at the hospital but only on the conditions that she would rest, she was only too pleased to go home, in other words not home but she and Debbie were staying over at Boomer's apartment through her stay at the hospital she had insisted to Boomer that she could put them up at a hotel until she can get going again but Boomer was having none of it she insisted that she and Debbie could stay as long as they wanted. Bea was getting ready by the help of her daughter who had just helped her mum put on her red zip up hoodie and Boomer was packing up Bea's wash bag. 

Debbie- I get to have my mum home. She said leaning her forehead against her mum's and smiled.

Bea- I can't wait, but Boomer I'll be out in a month. 

Boomer- Bea, don't worry about it, great company for me no need to rush into anything. 

Bea- Thank you Boomer. 

Debbie- I just need to nip to the toilet i won't be a minute. 

Bea- Okay love. She said smiling at her daughter before she left the room. 

Boomer- So you ready to go then? She said throwing Bea's bag over her shoulder. 

Bea- Before we go what's going on with Harry? Debbie told me he was out. 

Boomer- All i know is that because they couldn't get your statement in time and Debbie's in the 24 hours then she decided to let him walk but only if he kept his distance from you and Debbie. 

Bea- But what about you and Franky you both were there. 

Boomer- It doesn't matter to her Bea, we just came a little too late apparently, but we stand with you and we will get to the bottom of this. 

Bea- You said she let him out? 

Boomer- Yeah Ferguson. 

Bea- Just what is she fucking playing at? She said getting angry. 

Boomer- Hey it's alright we'll sort it you need to take it easy, so come on. She said leading the way out of the room on the way out they saw Debbie heading towards them so she ran over to her mum and placed her arm round her waist to help her along. 

6 weeks on and being off her feet and just resting made her recover quite well, but she did need a little help even though she didn't want to go down that route she was struggling with the pain, so the doctor gave her a prescription on a strong painkiller which will help. Through the weeks of her recovery she had a visitor her friend she hadn't been in contact for some time and her friend is a solicitor, she wanted to speak more to her but her friend was fully booked up to 5 weeks worth, but she could wait as she was resting up. She also didn't hear from Allie while she was recovering and she had thought that that she would at least call to see how she was but heard nothing. 

Bea was now in the bathroom and was just fastening up her shirt she ran her finger tips over her scar gritting her teeth as it still felt tender but today was a very special day and that was because the most important person had a special day and that was her daughter's sixteenth birthday, but her daughter had insisted that no party as she wanted to go to her grandparents. She wanted to throw her daughter a party but she wanted to follow her daughter's wishes. She went from the bathroom and headed downstairs to see that Debbie had her colleague and friend in a headlock. 

Boomer- And you get them in a headlock and you tell them that you're not to be messed with....Oh hey Bea. She said looking up. 

Bea- Hey Boomer..

Boomer- You ready for your flight. She said looking up as she came out of the headlock. 

Bea- I'm so ready, I can't wait to show them how grown up you are. She said smiling at her daughter. 

Debbie- Thank you for not throwing me a party, i just want us to go away for the week we both deserve it.

Bea- But not throwing you a party doesn't mean i can't give you your presents does it. She said throwing her stare over to the table. 

Debbie- I saw those when i came down and i wanted to wait till you to come down so i can open them. 

Bea- Well you go and open them and happy birthday honey, my sweet girl. She said placing a kiss on her forehead. 

Boomer- Happy birthday kiddo, how I'd love to be 16 again. 

Debbie- Thank you so much. She said taking her mum's hand and gently moving them over to the table. 

The present unwrapping took all of 5 minutes as the teenager ripped off the paper now sitting on the table were a sketching pad, notebook, sketching pencils and a love you to the moon and back necklace with daughter in the moon. After the present unwrapping Bea wanted to do a few things before leaving but told Debbie that she was going to the shops to get some snacks for their journey, Debbie still had packing to do so she told her mum that she would do that, Bea told her that she would only be gone an hour. 

Bea- Is my car at front? She said grabbing her leather jacket and slipping it on. 

Boomer- Yeah, could you get me a packet of monte carlos ran out last night. She smiled at her friend. 

Bea- Of course, i won't be long. She said grabbing her keys from the key hook on the wall in the kitchen then left the house. 

The first place she did go to and it wasn't the shops it was to Kaz's shelter, she wanted to go round and see how she was, but when she got there Allie wasn't there she asked if she knew where she was but Kaz didn't. Leaving the shelter she grabbed her mobile from the side of her and went in for the call without hesitation, but after 4 rings it went straight into voicemail. She decided she would let Allie call back as she didn't want to sound desperate or needy, so instead drove off. She had one more place to go to and now she was parked outside of it, her house, she had some clothes to collect and hers and Debbie's passports, she hoped that Harry wasn't in. She waited in her car with the engine still running she waited for a few minutes before switching off and leaving the car. She walked up the garden path but was stopped by her next door neighbour. 

'Hey Bea not seen you for awhile, i saw an ambulance here everything alright?' 

Bea- Not really Mrs M, but everything will be. 

'If you need anything or anyone to talk too I'm here love'. 

Bea- Thank you, but I'm not moving back here, I'm having a fresh start. 

'Okay love, going to miss you and young one, you take care. 

Bea- Thank you..Now you take care okay and i hope to see you again soon. She said smiling at her neighbour before walking up the garden path.

She unlocked her door and swung it open to notice that she was the only one in the house as she heard no footsteps and he wasn't downstairs but all she saw was empty beer cans on the coffee table in front of the sofa and smashed up glass. She went into the cabinet and pulled out a tin she opened it up and took out hers and Debbie's passports, she went upstairs and into her bedroom and took out her work shirts and pants along with her underwear, the rest could wait until she was back from her parents., she wanted out of the house before he got back. But as she was just heading downstairs the front door swung open and in came a figure who looked angry and looked straight up at her. 

Bea- Don't you come anywhere near me.

Harry- Am i anywhere near you? No...So what do you want? 

Bea- I came for some of my stuff I'm just leaving. 

Harry- Well go. He said stepping away from the door. 

Bea- If i find out you've been hurting anymore women i will have you sent down. She said as she headed out of the house and when she got to her car she turned round and added 'Keep an eye on that letter box because I'm selling up..Oh and i want a divorce.'

When she returned to Boomer's she saw a taxi in front of the apartment to see her daughter with their suitcases so she pulled up onto the driveway and got out. She grabbed her phone and locked her car before heading over to her daughter. 

Debbie- Hey why the long face seeing your mum and dad should make you happy.

Bea- It does, just thought i would of heard off someone before we left you know. 

Debbie- Do you mean Allie? I found it very strange and so cruel of her to not visit you in hospital or after you go out. 

Bea- It's okay Deb really. She said with a sigh. 

Boomer helped with the luggage taking it to the taxi, Debbie got in and just as Bea was going to get in she heard someone call out her name, so she turned round to see someone running in her direction. So she told the driver to wait on before walking over to the person. 

'Hey'. She said stepping breathlessly in front of her.

Bea- Hey. 

'I'm sorry i haven't been in contact with you i didn't want to be apart from you i still don't. 

Bea- So why not a text i was so worried about you Allie.

Allie- I'm here now...Where are you going? 

Bea- A little late don't you think? But it's Debbie's birthday so I'm taking her to see her grandparents we'll be gone a week. 

Allie- Something tells me you're a little angry with me. 

Bea- I'm not angry, I'm a little upset because in hospital you said that you would be by my side but after that visit i didn't see you. 

Allie- I needed to get my head round stuff. She said shaking her head and looking down

Bea- What stuff?, I don't understand. 

Allie- I'll tell you when you get back, you don't need my problems running through your mind but we do need to talk. 

Bea- I'll call you on my way back. 

Allie- Enjoy your time away and please wish Debbie a happy birthday from me. She said smiling before turning her back. 

Bea looked at Boomer who was looking in Allie's direction before looking at her friend, Bea just pointed at her knowing that Boomer was partly involved on getting Allie to see her before she left. The redhead was all smiles now as she entered the taxi and smiled at her daughter. 

Debbie- Well someone looks happy. 

Bea- I wouldn't go that far but yeah, happy birthday my beautiful girl. 

Debbie- Thanks mum. She went in for a side hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I'll make up for it in the next chapter and all i can say hold on tight because some truths are told. 
> 
> I'll leave you all to wonder what's going on with Allie. 
> 
> Just what is Ferguson playing at, letting Harry off like that?


	8. welcome back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea confronts Joan/ Bea and Allie go out for dinner.

Over their week away Bea and Debbie needed that time away, now they were coming down the escalator with smiles on their faces and suitcases in front of them, that week away did the world of good, when they arrived at New Zealand Auckland airport they were met by her parents and immediately bought into an embrace, Debbie hugging her grandma and Bea holding on tight to her dad, when he was about to come out of the hug Bea had said 'No not yet, please hold me'. To which he replied 'Always'. Over that week they had got to know Debbie while Bea's facial expressions told all to her parents so that week while they took Debbie to the beach and they were alone they had a talk they wanted to know what was wrong with their daughter, but all she did was break down in tears she cried in her dad's arms, she showed them the scar on her ribcage both of her parents were shocked and mortified as to how she got it. She couldn't hide it from them after all that they did and just because they're her parents and she didn't want to hide anything from them so she told them who was responsible and her dad threatened to kill him for what he has done. She told them both that it wasn't the first time she had been in hospital, they asked her if Debbie knew this but she bought up that he hit out at Debbie. When they got home that night and Debbie was in bed asleep from their day out, her parents sat Bea down and told her that she should live over with them, she turned down that offer and told them that she had a job she loved doing in Melbourne and friends after what had gone on with Harry she wasn't going to allow him to get at her, she made the biggest step forward of getting out before it all got even more worse. She told her parents that she wanted to sell up and they told her that she should and the money she gets from selling she should put it down on an apartment for her and Debbie. 

Both Debbie and Bea were both met at the arrivals by Boomer holding up a big sign with 'Welcome back Bea and mini Bea'. She placed the banner under her arm and headed over to them looking at the smiles on their faces knowing that they both had a much needed time away. 

Boomer- From the look on your faces looks like you've had a great time. 

Bea- It was a much needed break wasn't it darling? 

Debbie- It was and i was spoilt too, someone mentioned it was my birthday and i got home to see the house filled with balloons disco ball and a whole buffet table it was just the four of us but it was a great day and week. She said walking in front of her mum and Boomer wheeling her suitcase behind her. 

Boomer- So come on I've missed that smile, did you enjoy your break away? 

Bea- I did, i managed to open up to my parents about what has been going on and i feel like the weight has been lifted off my shoulders, it feels good to open up. 

Boomer- That must have been hard though, but I'm glad that you feel a lot better. 

Bea- Once i get home I'm going back to work. 

Boomer- That's the spirit, hope you don't mind i drove your car here, only transport I've got. She said taking Bea's suitcase and wheeling it in front of her as Bea walked behind. 

Bea- No not at all, hope you've taken care of my baby. 

Boomer- Of course and I've given it a wash inside and out, just to let you know that the smell of greasy McDonald's burgers is replaced with a Febreze air freshener. 

Bea- What would i do without ya. She said speeding up her walk and linking her arm through Boomer's as they walked over to the car with both of them laughing. 

Once they were back home Bea started to unpack but something..No not something but someone was on her mind and was on her mind throughout her week away and that someone was Allie her friend 'A friend i clearly care about more than a friend'. She thought to herself, but thought that just starting off as friend's was the best way to go until she sorted out her divorce and thought that taking it slowly would mean that if she went and rushed into something then it would break her if she had her heart broken if she got in to deep. While she was away she had sent several texts to Allie and she had replies back. Once everything was unpacked she placed her suitcase in the corner of the room by the wardrobe and took out her mobile from her jacket pocket and tapped into her contacts and thought about texting but then went against that and called out instead, taking deep breaths in and out she ddn't think she would pick up so she was about to hang up on the third ring when she had a response. 

Bea- Hey, guess who's back..Of course you know who it is..Duh..No sorry..Well i just got back home and wanted to see if i could take you for dinner..As friends..That doesn't sound strange does it...Oh my god..It does sound strange..Oh really, cool..Sorry I'm rambling...Yeah 8 is great, I'll pick you up.. From your place, I'll see you later. She waited for the call to end before placing it onto her bed, then she fell on her back on the bed and smiled before closing her eyes, when she closed her eyes there was a gentle tap on her door, she opened her eyes and sat up and told told them to enter. When the door swung open in peeked her friend she stood and rushed over to her and wrapped her arms round her. 

Bea- Maxine..What are you doing here? Not like i don't want you here but thought you would be busy. She said getting out of the hug. 

Maxine- Yeah well I'm sorry about that hon, diary full and all that tricky cases to get through not even had the time to myself so thought i would check up on you and see how you are. 

Bea- Your here now that's all what counts, how have you been? 

Maxine- Busy but got some news for you, about you applying for divorce. 

Bea- Oh yeah good or bad? 

Maxine- For you good for him not too sure, we're going down the route of divorce due to domestic violence, but we'll have to use your medical records as shown as proof, your life was at threat and your daughter also was involved. What that man did to you and kept doing why didn't you tell me or at least spoke to anyone. 

Bea- I was kidding to myself that i could change him, after Debbie was born he wasn't abusive he would try to make advances towards me but when i turned him down he took that as an advantage of that, no didn't mean anything to him, it was only when i joined the force and went into self defence classes that i fought back but didn't stop him at times i didn't see it coming, times i would be so relieved that he was out through the night but through the day was worse. 

Maxine- I know that Miss Ferguson has put a stop on him for coming anywhere near you and Debbie but for what he did he should have been sent down at least or charged. 

Bea- My thoughts exactly there's just something about her and I'm going to get to the bottom of her. 

Maxine- I've also had to look through Harry's family background too, i found out his parents died a few years back in a car crash but only one relative living is here in Melbourne a sister but it doesn't come up with where she lives that's all i can't dig into it further.

Bea- Yeah his sister worked in Sydney but never saw her. 

Maxine- So we're going to get the papers all typed up and signed by the courts it could take weeks, it may even take months but if he refuses it will be put to courts and it will be costly. 

Bea- Well i'm selling the house, I've got my parents permission, so I'm selling up but he's entitled when he shouldn't be to half of that money. 

Maxine- Then he wouldn't want to spend his share on the court's so I'm hoping he'll sign. 

Bea- I just want to get on with my life and i can't do anything still married to him. 

Maxine- Leave it with me, we'll get this rolling. She hugged her friend and just as she pulled away she told her friend that they should go out for a drink some time.

Bea- You give me a call when you're free and I'll be there. 

Maxine- Soon i promise. She said smiling as she exited the room. 

That afternoon after checking on her daughter who was on the phone to a possible college she headed out, she decided to go back to work after weeks off to recover she was able to go back, but when she pulled up at the lights at the top of the station she didn't expect to see who had just left the station, her soon to be ex- husband, she was unnoticed, when those lights turned green she took off, when she turned the corner she saw her boss walking through the automatic doors. She parked in her spot and got out. When she entered the station Franky was heading her way glad to see her friend back with them. 

Franky- Good afternoon Sargent..Red..She said winking at her. 

Bea- Officer Doyle, good to see you too. 

Franky- I've left some case files on your desk you might want to take a look. 

Bea- Great, I'll see you all a little later. She smiled before climbing the stairs. 

When she entered her office Franky wasn't kidding she did have a stack of files on her desk just waiting for a read through, so she made herself a glass of coffee before sitting down at her desk pulling out the first file coming to hand. 'Harry Smith'. She scanned her eyes over his smug picture before opening up the file, it read. 

'The charge of assault on Mrs Beatrice Alice Smith against her husband Mr Harry Smith has been left open but if he is to contact his wife or go anywhere near both Beatrice Smith, we have no other option but to arrest him and put him in custody'. This was written by the courts. She turned over the page to take a look at the reports made by her colleagues both Boomer and Franky, first she read Franky's. 

'We got a got a call out from the victims neighbours that there was some shouting and screaming coming from the property and myself and Jenkins were both just finishing on a call out near to that area, so we took it, what we saw shocked me to the core, I've only been in the job for a few weeks not even that and I've never been so shocked in my life to see what was before my eyes, a husband was holding a knife with blood on it and she was on the floor by her daughter, the young teenager had a red mark on her face a hand mark to be exact, so we called for an ambulance and backup to get him picked up.'

The next statement was from Jenkins, Susan Jenkins..

'Yeah we had this call out we were on the way back from a call out and that's when it came in Franky didn't know where Bea lived until i told her the call was about our Sargent's so that's when i put on the siren on the car and Franky went through the red lights to attend, when we got there the door was open and i heard cries it wasn't until we walked over to the house and took a look inside and saw both the victims, on the floor with Bea over Debbie like she was protecting her but when i went in he was holding a knife in his hands, when i turned Bea over she had blood on the front of her t-shirt, that's when i called for an ambulance and back up.' 

Bea swallowed hard as she read on, then when she read that Joan interviewed Harry she turned over the page to see what her boss had written. 

'From these statements both of my Officers Doyle and Jenkins only arrived on the scene after the incident took place and due to no written statements from my Sargent and her daughter, i had no other option but to let him go only on the terms as to not be 100 meters close to them and to not contact them'. 

Bea- What the fuck. She said placing her hands in her head and gripped hard. 

'Could it get anymore worse' She said to herself before placing that file to one side and coming up with the next file and another smug picture 'Marie Winters'. She looked through her case file and saw something very shocking and it made her angry, she closed the file and took hold of it and stood up she didn't waste no time on leaving her Office and storming right into her boss's office. 

Bea- Marie Winter's bail has been paid for? She said throwing the case file on her desk shocking her boss. 

Joan- I'm sorry!! What's gone on, didn't think of knocking first. 

Bea- Fuck the knocking, not like you've not appreciated my privacy and entered my office without me being there, can you tell me why your signature is at the bottom of the page..Right there. She said pointing to the signature. 

Joan- She's a grieving mother she lost her son four years ago and well everyone deserves a second chance it's only her first offence. 

Bea- Just who do you think you are, really? 

Joan- If i was you i would watch that tone, I'm your boss.

Bea- It's about time i actually say something before you came along we had a tight ship here things were done and now you let criminals get off, so what is it? 

Joan- I just put in a recommendation for her release that is all. She said closing the file.

Bea- Fine then i don't want to be a part of this at all. 

Joan- And what do you mean by that. She said rising from her seat. 

Bea- I quit. 

Joan- I'll be sorry to see you go. 

Bea- I've only got three words to say to you BOSS. 

Joan- What's that? She said half smiling. 

Bea- Go fuck yourself. She said storming off not letting Joan reply. 

After storming off Bea walked down stairs with a box in hand with all her personal belongings and headed out but she was noticed by a confused Franky who came running over to her into the carpark. 

Franky- What's happening Sargent? 

Bea- I'm not your Sargent anymore, just call me Bea, good luck with her she's running this place and criminals like animals and a fucking zoo. 

Franky- What do you mean, what's going on? 

Bea- She's the one who put in a word for Marie to be let out on bail. 

Franky- No fucking way. She said open mouthed. 

Bea- There's something going on with her and i won't stop until i find out what. 

Franky- You can't leave if you leave then i leave i can't work under her. 

Bea- Don't quit now, you're already a fantastic cop that night when you came on the call out to my house and the way you handled the Marie situation you were great i know it was only a replacement but you've got it in ya. 

Franky- You really think so red. 

Bea- I do, now keep me posted on what's going on yeah, I've got some digging out to get onto. 

Franky- You'll be missed red. 

Bea- Yeah well i refuse to call her my boss so until i find something on her then i can't work with her. 

Franky- I understand. 

Bea- See you soon yeah, for a drink. 

Franky- Of course, call me yeah. 

Bea- Will do. She said smiling before heading over to her car. 

That evening she was getting dressed showing her daughter quite a lot of outfits to see which would suit her the best, Debbie was asking what she needed to get dressed up for, so she told her it was to go for dinner with a friend, she didn't say who, she managed to put it down to a two outfits a gold shirt with a black sleeveless waist coat with a black tie and black pants or it was a a white shirt and black jeans with high leather boots. As it was only dinner Bea picked out the white shirt outfit, after hanging that up on the back of the bedroom door she grabbed a towel from the drawer and headed off into Boomer's bathroom and had a shower she couldn't wait for tonight she had to admit it to herself that she had missed the young blonde missed talking to her and being next to her. When she had finished in her shower she had got dressed she started on her make-up she didn't put too much on but put just the right amount on. While she was doing this there was a tap on the door and then the door opened and in stepped Debbie. 

Debbie- So who are you going to dinner with? 

Bea- Just a friend darling. 

Debbie- Who, Allie? 

Bea- How did you know that? She said turning round with lip gloss in hand. 

Debbie- I heard you on the phone. 

Bea- I'm sorry darling, i should have told you who. She said putting down the gloss and standing, 

Debbie- You don't need to tell me everything mum before we went away you wasn't yourself then Allie came over to you before we left and then you were all smiles, she must be some great friend, you should actually invite her for dinner sure Boomer wouldn't mind. 

Bea- Now that is a great idea I'll run it past her, thank you for helping me choose and outfit. 

Debbie- You look great dressed up like that mum. 

Bea- Oh and i look awful any other day do i? She said laughing along with her daughter. 

Debbie- You always look good, now finish up getting ready and I'll make you a nice pot of tea because you might not want coffee unless you want to spend the rest of the evening on the toilet. She said laughing as she walked out. 

Bea decided on getting a cab down to Kaz's house to pick her up, when she got out of the cab she stepped out. She was nervous as anything her hands were shaking and her lips were dry. She had her back to Kaz's door and didn't notice the blondes presence until she tapped her on her shoulder.

Bea- Oh shit, hey. She said as she started to stutter and look the blonde over at how beautiful she looked. 

Allie- So i take it you approve? She said biting down on her bottom lip as she too started to scan her eyes over Bea's outfit. 

Bea- I'll get the Cab..I mean the door..Which is on the cab. 

Allie- Relax no need to be nervous...I don't bite. Bea got out of the hold and opened the cab door and held it open for Allie to step in once in she told the driver where they were heading. 

Just outside of Teal Watch Joan was placing her briefcase into the boot of her car and was about to get into her car when a shadow appeared on her window screen so she turned round quickly. 

Joan- What are you doing here i told you not to come at my place of work. 

'we're fucked'.

Joan- I find it hard to believe on why I'm involved in this which I'm not. 

'Oh no well i can speak to the papers tell them all about your charade.'.

Joan- I'd be careful on what you say next....Very careful indeed. She said putting on her black leather gloves.

'She won't back down from this'. 

Joan- I've got a plan now get in the car. 

This conversation didn't go unnoticed or unheard as Franky was on the other side of the wall with a bag of chips in hand and her mouth hanging open. She turned her back round just as she saw the headlights coming at her.   
Over at Heston at Crown Towers they were both finishing on their starter a

Allie- So this is a very fancy place to dine in with a friend do you take all your friends here? She said with a mysterious look on her face. 

Bea- No your the first, besides it's a very private place i booked this table specially so that no one would listen in. She smiled back as they both at the same time placed their bowl to the side waiting for their main. 

Allie-So did you enjoy your time away, reuniting with your parents?

Bea- I did last time they actually saw her was when Debbie was a baby, when she saw a surprised party back at their place she cried. She nodded at the waitress as she came over to collect their bowls. 

Allie- I'm sorry that i didn't come round or call you while you were recovering.

Bea- Yeah i wondered why you didn't, what happened? 

Allie- I had a call the day after i went to visit you in hospital and it really set me back i was so close of going back on them you know. 

Bea- What stopped you? And who called you? 

Allie- Marie, she said she was getting out that the evidence against her was lost the statement i gave them was lost like disappeared so they had no other option to let her out and she said she'll find me. But i knew that i would be sinking down her level and i was still detoxing and i came so close to go back down that route and i thought of you. 

Bea- Me? 

Allie- I know you said we're only friend's but since i met you and then we met again we bonded so well i know you have stuff going on and i totally get that i do too, i understand you don't want to be in a relationship with me. 

Bea- It's not that. She stopped talking when she saw the waiter heading back with their main, she placed a plate of chicken and potatoes with a side of green peas and gravy in front of Allie and Bea had the same, when the waiter went on leaving them both to their meal. 

Allie- So what is it? 

Bea- Since we met i felt attracted to you but i didn't want to do anything about it because I felt married to him and this is the very first time i've ever felt this attracted to the same sex and i need to put Debbie first before getting into anything and i think after what me and my girl have been through it's tough.

Allie- Really from first meeting me you felt attracted to me, I've never had anyone tell me that before, but you want to know something. 

Bea- Go on. She said raising the wine glass to her lips and started to take a sip. 

Allie- I felt attracted to you when i first bumped into you and soaked you with me coffee. This made Bea choke on her wine she placed her hand to her mouth and placed her hand with the glass on the table and started to cough out as she went bright red in the face and started to laugh.

Bea- You know when to pick your moments eh? She said trying to get herself back to a normal state and took a sip of her glass of water at the side. 

Allie- Well it's only true and when you rescued me that day in your uniform, still hot. 

Bea- Yeah well the last of the uniform now. 

Allie- Oh no what happened, are you the boss now? Still even better bigger desk. 

Bea- No not a promotion, i quit. She replied forking at her chicken and looking down. 

Allie- No, why? Sorry i don't mean to be nosey just that you were amazing at your job. 

Bea- Yeah tell that to the boss, but enough of shop talk already let me get to know you, what's your favourite music, singer or band? She said slicing her piece of breast and and held it on her fork and bought up some of the veg onto her knife onto the back of the piece of chicken and forked it into her mouth. 

Allie- I don't have a favourite band but i love David Bowie let's dance and Prince Purple rain, use to have a t-shirt with gold letters with bowie across it but that was when i was young and a CD but when i got kicked out i didn't get time and didn't have anywhere to put them. 

Bea- I'm sorry Allie, how could they do that to you how could they not love their daughter instead of sitting you down and giving you the help they chuck you out, what we are missing round here is more shelters like Kaz. 

Allie- I wish i got to meet her sooner, but hey can't go back now can i, as much as i want to, now come on tell me your favourite hobby? She waited until Bea had chewed her food and then she had some of her chicken and potatoes as Bea put down her knife and answered. 

Bea- My hobby well i love to sketch or draw, i learned my daughter how to, that's the biggest achievement I've made these past years sitting me and my daughter down and learning her now she has a place at a college I'm so proud of her. 

Allie- I'd love to meet her again. 

Bea- Would you like to come to dinner, on Debbie's request she'd love to meet you again...And well I'd love to see you as well. 

Allie- It'll be an absolute pleasure. 

Bea- Well I'll be sure to call you to let you know when.

Allie- I'll drink to that. They picked up their wine glass and clinked them together before tucking into the meal. 

By the end of the night the pair of them talked more and got to know each other more, glasses of more wine was consumed and the sharing of deserts, but they didn't want the night to end but they knew that they had to finish up as their restaurant was closing. On their way in the taxi they couldn't stop giggling at one point Allie started to sing, It all came to an end when the taxi pulled up outside of the women shelter. Allie thanked Bea for a great night out before stepping out of the taxi. Bea felt right on getting out of the cab to say her final goodbye for the night she had walked Allie down the path. It was when Allie turned and kissed her on the cheek which had her muttering for words. 

Bea- Umm..You thank..Mmm..Thank you for a great night. 

Allie- No thank you, can't wait for us to do this again. She said smiling. 

Bea started to walk back down the path and Allie watched, but as Bea reached the handle of the car door she stopped and turned round and called out to Allie who was now trying to turn the key in the lock. When she turned round she saw Bea storm over to her and stood in her personal space, she saw those brown eyes look straight at her first but then her eyes wondered a little lower down at her lips, the redhead was the one to lean in, Allie thought to leave Bea to see what she wanted to do. When she felt those lips touch hers, she couldn't help the moan escape her mouth as she kissed back, Allie placed one hand on Bea's face on very sharp cheekbone and the other round the back of her head and they stood there on the doorstep just kissing their very first kiss. Bea was the one to break off the kiss and pull away. 

Bea- I'm sorry. 

Allie= Hey don't be that was just fucking amazing. 

Bea- I don't know what i was thinking. 

Allie- Well don't think i was disappointed because that was just fucking hot. 

Bea- Goodnight Allie. She turned her back on Allie and ran straight for the cab not letting Allie a moment to catch up with her and just like that the taxi pulled away. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who do you think Joan was talking too and will Franky tell Bea what she heard? 
> 
> The next chapter is when we know some truths for two of the Wentworth characters.


	9. Truth is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea discovers a horrible truth and Bea gets some advice from a complete stranger.

After a great night with Allie, Bea was now entering her house as she had to collect more of her stuff as next week was when new tenants would be moving in. When she unlocked the door she saw that she had mail so she bent down and picked it up, noticing the black block letters of her name without her address meant that someone had delivered it by hand and started to rip open the envelope, inside the envelope she pulled out some photographs she was shocked and appalled at the content. She got angry and scrunched them up and threw them on the floor.

Franky had just finished her workout in her home gym in the garage as she walked into the house from the garage she went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water nice and chilled, she was sweating from the neck up as her hair was tied in a neat ponytail. She was going to head upstairs for a much needed shower when she heard the door bell and banging at her door, she let out a loud sigh and went to answer to reveal a breathless Bridget who just rushed into her house. 

Franky- Great timing Gidge i was just going to take a shower but now you're here I'm up for another workout session. 

Bridget- I'm not here for that. 

Franky- You really know how to kill the mood don't ya Gidge, what's wrong? 

Bridget- Have you spoke to Bea lately? 

Franky- Lately as in today? No i haven't. 

Bridget- Call her. She said folding her arms over her chest as she waited for Franky to grab her house phone from near the tv as Franky tapped in some numbers she then placed it to her ear and heard the beeps. 

Franky- No answer, are you going to tell me what's happened? 

Bridget- Well we've had a patient in yesterday who had been beaten up nothing major but busted lip face didn't look good, it was Harry her husband.

Franky- Yeah well it never was. She said laughing. 

Bridget- I'm being serious here baby, he thinks that it was Bea who attacked him and now he's screaming blue murder he's going to go after her. Franky wasted no  
time on grabbing her keys and jacket and heading out of the door with Bridget following behind. 

Bea in complete shock pulling herself together Bea went down on her knees and started to pick up the photographs, she couldn't look at them cause she felt physically sick. When she felt the draft of cold air hit her face and hearing the footsteps she turned round only to face her estranged husband. She saw his face and the anger. 

Harry- You thought you could get rid of me didn't you, think again bitch. 

Bea- I don't know what the FUCK you are talking about now get out of my house you're trespassing. 

Harry- Excuse me your house, who's name is on the mortgage nah that's both of our names. He said stepping closer to the redhead, and looked at the photos in her hand and laughed. 

Bea- You fucking animal. She said scrunching the photos in her hand. 

Harry- The photos came out right yeah, so i posted them as i knew you had to come and collect the rest of your stuff sooner rather than later , i tell ya what she was such a great fuck, she did try to push me away but once i got into her she was more willing for coming back for seconds, they do tend to fight a bit but she is just a whore a real expensive one. 

Bea- Your a monster Harry. She said throwing the photos in his face and started to go at him and punch him, but on the second punch he managed to grab at her wrists and tighten his hold on them as he began to push her towards the table, what happened next was out of her control as her pants were pushed down as well as her underwear. He leaned over her so his mouth was against her ear and whispered 'I'll show you exactly what i gave the whore'. He had one hand between his legs and the other holding her down, she tried to free herself and screamed but the more she screamed her voice crackled. He was about to rape her until he heard footsteps heading into the house. He turned round but not letting go of Bea 

Franky- Shit..Bea. She said running over to her. With the help of Boomer she pulled him from her and Boomer threw him to the floor and he shuffled in the corner and Boomer took a picture of him with his pants down his ankles then placed it into her pocket. Then she helped bring a pale looking Bea off the table and Bridget pulled up her pants. Boomer helped to sit her down on the sofa but when she looked towards the door she had noticed that Harry had disappeared. She ran outside but couldn't see him. 

Bridget- Bea..Baby go and get her a drink, I'll take her over to the sofa. 

Bea- He and her together..Laughing at me.. All this time. She said in between short breaths. 

Bridget- What do you mean who together? Come sit, your in shock. She placed her hand on Bea's shoulder only for it to be shook off. 

Bea- No I've got to get some air i can't breath in here. The redhead made her way over to the door and walked out without looking she bumped into Boomer. She side stepped her and headed off down the path. 

Boomer- Hey what's that on the floor, looks like photographs or something. Franky picked up the photos from the floor and was shocked to see the content of the photos and handed them to Bridget who was also shocked. Franky took out her phone made a call.  
Bea was gone an hour before she headed back home, but when she entered her home she wasn't please to see who was sitting on her sofa she got all flared up. 

Bea- What are you doing here? 

'Please just let me explain.' 

Bea- Explain, nah i think the photos explain more clearly. 

'Look i know what it looks and i know what you think...But..

Bea- No fucking buts get out of my house. 

Franky- Just hear Allie out red. 

Bea- Don't get involved.. This is between me and her..So come on then what was I? An emotional wreck to get information out of me. 

Allie- Bea i swear i didn't know who he was. 

Bea- Oh and you wait till i see with my own eyes with you on the bed and my husband over you. 

Allie- I had no idea.. I know what you must think of me right now but we need to talk. 

Bea- Was this always the plan, did he put you upto this to get close to me?

Allie- What..No..Bea. 

Bea- You and him deserve one another...Just stay away from me and my daughter..

Allie- Bea...

Bea- I'm the sucker for not seeing this now get the fuck out of my house right now. She said pointing to the door, Allie did just that but as she was about to exit she  
said those three words. 

'I love you'. 

Bea swallowed hard trying to hold it together as she turned round she let out 'That's a shame'. Before the blonde walked out with tears streaming down her face. Bea stared at the door before taking a seat on the sofa beside her. 

Franky- Don't you think you should talk to her. 

Bea- Thank you for coming to my rescue before but i just need time to myself, I've got to pick Debbie up soon. 

Franky- How about i take Debbie out for her Lunch while you have some time to yourself, she wanted me to ask if that was okay with you first. 

Bea- Oh would you please..I'm sorry i just need time to think that's all. 

Franky- Yeah and tomorrow you are coming out with me and Boomer 

Bea- Tomorrow is perfect because Deb is having a sleepover. 

Bridget- See you tomorrow Bea and we'll drop Debbie off after her lunch. Bea nodded and watched as her two friends left her house before breaking down in tears. 

It was now the night for Bea to go out with her friends she wasn't in the mood for a night out but she knew that she had to get even if it's for a couple of hours and with her friends, she was dressed in dark brown jeans with a white shirt and black suit jacket followed by low boots, she grabbed the house key from Boomers stack and made sure the back door was locked, then she heard the knock it was a tap at first then the knock became hard and loud repeating, she ran over to the door and opened it to reveal an angry looking Kaz. 

Kaz- I thought you wanted to help her, but you turn your back on her. 

Bea- Hang on a minute, what are you talking about? 

Kaz- You know what I'm talking about..Allie now she took my rucksack and filled it up with her clothes and walked out, she told me to tell you that she was sorry, what does she need to be sorry about?

Bea- It's between me and her and I'm out, she's your responsibility. 

Kaz- If i don't find her then it's on you. She said turning her back and heading to her car parked on the pavement and slammed the car door behind her. 

Bea watched on at the car and mouthed 'Fuck' before grabbing her phone and headed out locking the door behind her before running over to the car and getting into the passenger side. 

Bea- You explain this to me why is it my fault? 

Kaz- She told me you turned your back on her and said you didn't want to see her again. Now i want to know why you turned your back on her, i thought you wanted to help her. 

Bea- I do..I did. She said looking out of the window. 

Kaz- Any ideas on where i can find her, before she does something stupid. She said gripping the steering wheel with both hands. 

Bea- I know a few places..Have you got a pen and piece of paper. She said looking over at her. 

Kaz- Your coming with me you made her run out so it's only right you help me find her. She said starting up the car and locking the doors. 

Bea- What else has she said to you? She said folding her arms. My god...I...I'll help you find her like you said it is my fault. 

Kaz- Just answer me this question, why have you given up on her? She said that you were both getting on really well when i picked her up at the station she would tell me all about you and wouldn't stop the smile on her face, but yesterday night she walked out. 

Bea- She's been gone this long? I'm not sure she'll go back to that place as we've shut it down..So only places i can think about are the alleyways. 

Kaz- Grab the torch from the glove compartment. Driving down all streets shining the torch down the alleys seeing some homeless males sitting in the corner, they went round in circles and still no sign of Allie. 

So what now? 

Bea- I don't..One more place i can think of, she told me at the station that she finds peace at the beach, the nearest beach is where i jog and it's just 10 minutes away. 

Kaz- I know what beach you're thinking of. Picking up the speed Kaz drove them to St Kilda Pier beach which was a wide beach and more better views of the sunset. As soon as Kaz pulled up she was about to get out when Bea placed her hand over the top of Kaz's stopping her. 

Bea- Let me..

Kaz- Oh yeah and she'll run again. She said pulling at her seatbelt and removing Bea's hand. 

Bea- I'll bring her back if i don't give me 5 minutes. She took off her seatbelt and Kaz nodded. 

Getting out of the car she ran over onto the sandy beach with the torch she jumped over the railing indicating that the beach was closed, she ran length ways down the sandy beach her feet sinking in the sand she shone her torch in the corners against the brick wall but she saw nothing, she was now 10 minutes into her running when her mobile started to call out so she took the phone from her jacket and with cold fingers she tapped accept but before she could even say anything Kaz started off shouting. 

'If you shout any louder the whole of America could hear ya'. She said pulling away the phone from her ear before carrying on. 

'No i can't se...I'll call you back' She placed her phone back into her pocket and shined her torch over near by the sea to see someone on their back too dangerously as the tide could come in at any minute. She ran over as fast as her legs could get her as she was now closer she was mortified to see the blonde on her back with a vest top on and shorts, no shoes and her eyes were closed. 

'Oh fuck...Allie'. She kneeled down beside the younger woman and immediately took off her jacket and placed it onto her chest making sure she had her phone out and placed it into her jeans pocket. 

'Allie wake up..Please wake up.' She placed her two fingers against Allie's neck and could feel the pulse it was a slow rhythm but it was there. 

'B..B....Bea'. Her lips were white from the cold and she was shaking. 

Bea- Yeah it's me.

'Im..Sor..ry'. She managed to say. 

Bea- What you doing here..You had Kaz worrying about you.

'I'm worthless...I'm pointless'. She said opening her eyes to see Bea staring at her. 

Bea- Your shaking. She said rubbing at her arms. 

Allie- It's cold...I'm so cold. Her eyes were red shot. 

Bea- Allie answer me this one question..Have you taken anything? 

Allie- Like you care. She said still shivering. 

Bea- Come on can you walk..We need to get you checked over at the hospital, Kaz is in the car. 

Allie- I can walk. She said slowly sitting herself up and standing to her feet but her feet gave way. Bea knew this was going to happen so she mouth 'Fuck' under her breath and place her arm around her shoulder and the other under her legs and carried her, Allie wrapped herself around Bea with the jacket still wrapped around her. She carried her back over to the car, Kaz got out and helped Bea by opening the back door. 

Kaz- Where was she? Allie..

Bea- She's shaking she needs to go to the hospital to check if everything's okay. 

Allie- No..No hospital i just want to sleep. 

Kaz- I'll get her back and if anything changes I'll call the doctor. Bea hopped in the back seat and sat next to Allie who was slouching still wrapped in Bea's jacket. As Kaz pulled out of the pavement Allie fell not knowing what she was doing her head fell down and on Bea's lap. Her breathing becoming steady now in the warmth of the car. 

'I love you'. She murmured in her sleep. 

Bea- Hey Kaz you couldn't drop me off at the night club can you, just that i was supposed to be meeting my friends. 

Kaz- Sure. She said smiling through the mirror. 

Bea told Kaz which night club she was going to it was a 5 minute drive but she was more distracted by what Allie had just said and by the head on her lap. Pulling up outside of the club Bea managed to get out without waking Allie up, She closed the door but not too loud and watched as Kaz drove off. Before entering she noticed that the blonde still had her jacket she turned round to se if she could catch her but the car was out of sight. She walked past the club guard and the door was opened for her, she entered and walked over to the bar.

'Vodka on the rocks please'. She shouted over the loud music. While her drink was being poured she turned her back round so she could look round the tables to see that Franky was standing up and waving her hands, she took her drink and placed a note on the counter and told the barman to keep the change, as she headed over to the table. 

Franky- Looking hot red, but something tells me that you need that drink, so come on spill..I mean not spill but what's been happening? 

Bea- I just want to forget the night I've had so come on any gossip. 

Franky- Oh I've got something to tell you and by the way we need you back as our Sargent, because Boomer doesn't want it, she's been offered it but 

Bea- Well here's to fuckups. She said with a laugh as they clinked their glasses together. 

After their first drinks Bea went and ordered another round of drinks and while they were going down quite nicely Franky shouted out for shots of tequila, Bea needed to let her hair down for the night while Debbie was having a sleep over at her friends and wouldn't be back till the afternoon she had to get out after the week she's had. 

An hour before midnight Bea was a little tipsy and had her phone in front of her, Franky looked behind Bea to see that someone was checking out the redhead.  
Franky- Hey red don't look now but you've caught someone's eye. She said raising her eyebrows, but Bea did turn round and got a wave from the brunette. 

Bea- What have i told you Franky..I'm not gay. She said staring into her cup. 

Franky- You don't need to be

Bea- At this moment in time i'm a beersexual. She said raising her glass, but didn't stop her from taking another look at the brunette behind her before turning back round and talking to her friends. 

Another round was bought this time Bridget bought the next drinks, while Bridget went to order Bea left the table took a stumble before getting to her feet she saw  
that the woman who was looking at her was still there so she approached her table. 

'You haven't got a cigarette on ya have you?' She asked the brunette. 

'As a matter of fact i do..I could do with one now anyway'. She said smiling as she stood up and walked in front of the redhead. When they were outside Bea rubbed at the top of her arms as it was cold out, she stood in the comer from out of the way of the club and the brunette stood in front of her, she opened up her purse bag and took out a packet of cigarettes and opened the packet to her which Bea took a cigarette out and then was handed a lighter, she stared at the woman then at the cigarette before placing into her mouth and lighting up, she took the first puff and coughed out, she turned slightly round and coughed in the corner.

'From what i gather your not a smoker.' She said just as Bea stopped coughing. 

Bea- In my young age yeah. She turned round and stumbled over to the wall placing her back against it.

'Oh yeah..From where i was sitting looked like you was necking quite a lot of vodka, hard day?'

Bea- Hard life..But I'm not going to tell a complete stranger. She said swaying side to side. 

'Your right..I'm Melanie, but call me Mel...Does it help to talk to someone who isn't a friend'. 

Bea- I'm Bea, I've had a hard day, heck I've had it hard i just want to forget for awhile, I've separated from my husband and I've got a daughter and she's mixed in all this drama, just can't tell her after my marriage break that i was starting to have feelings for someone else, but that turned out really fucked. 

Melanie- If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to but i want to tell you something..I was in a similar position as you i have a daughter. She said taking the cigarette from Bea's hand and taking the lighter placing it back into her pocket before carrying on. 

'I was married for 10 years Danielle came along 4 years ago, something wasn't right in our marriage he was abusive to me he didn't touch my girl but he really laid his hand and foot to me..I was rushed to hospital my friend found me unconscious blood coming out of my mouth, came round to a punctured lung and cracked ribs...I got in touch with the police and they helped me a lot got me and my daughter in a two bedroom flat while i get back on my feet,. 

Bea- And how are you now? 

Melanie- I'm good..He's in Prison now and when he gets out next year he's not to come near us..But i got very close to someone when i was in a counselling session with these women who have been through it, we got close like real close but it wasn't real..Yeah she played me, but I know I felt trapped in the marriage but i felt free when i was with her, but now is the time to move on and be happy because life is too short you don't know what's coming round the corner tonight or tomorrow or any other day you've got to go for it with your heart. 

Bea- Can i buy you a drink? 

Melanie- No thank you..I'm going to go off home..I think it won't be long till you go home too, look after yourself Bea. She said inching further and planted a kiss to her cheek. 

As she walked past Bea and over to the taxi rank as she was about to get in the cab she called back 'Go for it'. She blew a kiss over at Bea who just smiled and waved at the taxi as it drove past. Bea took out her mobile from her pocket and managed to steady herself as she looked though her contacts and saw the letter 'A'. She took a deep breath before tapping on call, it rang 4 times then went to the voicemail hearing Allie's voice. 

' Hey it's me, I'm sorry for going off on one at you, without hearing you out, i know what he's like but i don't know what happened i never gave you the chance to tell me i just threw you out when you get this please ring me .She placed her phone back into her jeans pocket and stumbled back into the club and into the cubicle and would with her backside on the toilet she rested her head against the cubicle wall and closed her eyes if it weren't for the loud bang on her door she wouldn't have opened her eyes. 

Franky- Hey red now rate it from 10 how was she? 

Bea- Screw you Franky. She said getting back up and unlocking the door. 

Bea- I think I'm falling for her. Just at that moment she fell to the floor

Franky- Woah red the only thing your falling for is the floor...So come on Gidge has gone home and your stopping at mine tonight no arguments. I've got a coffee machine at home. She was helped up by Franky who placed Bea's arm around her shoulder and her arm went round the redhead's waist as they walked out of the bathroom and out to the exit where Franky opened up a cab and told the driver the address while Bea's head was resting against her shoulder. When they made it to Franky's apartment She walked Bea over to the sofa who sat then fell down so her head hit the seat. 

Bea- Why is it always me that gets hurt?

Franky- Everything's going to be alright, I'll make the coffee. All she got in response was a 'Mmmm'. Having made the coffee in the kitchen she came out holding the Cafeteria in one hand and two cups in the other, when she made her way over to the sofa she saw that Bea was already gone to sleep. She smiled and grabbed the throw blanket and placed it over her while grabbing a cushion and carefully lifting her head and placed the cushion under.

Sleep tight red..Oh you're gonna have one hell of a head in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a shock Harry was one of the punters, did you see that coming?


	10. Telling Debbie

It was now morning and Bea began to blink her eyes before fully opening them to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen, she thought she had gone home but she looked round in front of her to see that she wasn't staring at her coffee table. She bolted right up grabbing the side of her head then removed the blanket. She stood up while clutching her head and headed for the kitchen to see Franky. 

Franky- Well hello sleepy head..Now what would it be a full fry up or a glass of water and two pankillers. 

Bea- I swear if you mention food again then I'll throw up over it. She said as she eyed up the glass of water and two tablets left of the side for her which she took and downed in one go. 

Franky- How was it for you then? 

Bea- What do you mean? 

Franky- I'll rate you 6 out of 10 but all i can say is more practise of the tongue...Before you feed puss. She said pointing down at the bottom half of her body. 

Bea- Wait a minute we didn't...I mean we didn't did we..Fuck i can't remember..How did i get here? She said eyeing up her friend. 

Franky- Chillax red, I'm only trying to bust your tit..I'm joking nothing happened well you were off your tits and soon as i bought you back here you were spark out. Can you really not remember what happened? 

Bea- No...I mean i was talking to this woman outisde the club..And i made a call to someone i can't remember. 

Franky- Why not check your phone red? 

Bea- I need to go home..Fuck my phone is out of battery. She said trying to switch it back on. 

Franky- I'd run you home but Ferguson wants me back at work pronto.

Bea- Watch out there Franky she may want to get in your pants. 

Franky- I wouldn't go near it if she was the last woman on earth, if you need me I'm a call away yeah? 

Bea- Thank you Franky..I'll see you around yeah. 

Franky- Hopefully back behind your desk where you belong. 

Bea- I'll call ya. She said placing the glass in the sink and giving her friend a hug before leaving the apartment. 

Upon leaving Franky's apartment Bea fancied the walk back it was only a 10 minute walk through a short cut, when she did make it home she didn't expect to see anyone on her doorstep but there was. With their head between their knees and was starting to look up. 

Bea- Hello Allie..Look i don't have time i have one hell of a headache and i just want to shower. 

Allie- We need to talk..Please..5 minutes then I'll leave. She said standing and holding out Bea's jacket that she had left last night. 

Bea- Forgot my wallet and keys. She said taking her jacket and taking out her wallet and keys. 

Allie- Don't worry i didn't take anything. She said smiling lightly. 

Bea- 5 minutes? She said with a nod and the blonde nodded back. Once inside Bea placed her jacket on the coat rail just below the stairs and offered Allie to take a seat. 

Allie- But...

Bea- It's just hard to forget that what happened you know. 

Allie- I know. 

Bea- So when did it start? She said sitting on the far end of the other sofa. 

Allie- It was just the once Marie came in and said there was a man who needed to be appreciated and put on the Novak charm it was 4 weeks before i met you, he came in drunk and said that my boss would be really angry and that i would be thrown on the streets if i didn't have sex with him. I made my way over to my bedroom door to push him out but he grabbed my wrists and pushed me back at the bed and pushed me down i tried to free myself from his grip but his breath and his hold on me made me sick to the stomach, i screamed and screamed then Marie came in and all i heard for him say calm her down and that's when she injected my arm i just felt out of it like i was high, we never got to know the person who entered our bedroom. 

Bea- i know what he's like because he did the same to me, I'm sorry to have gone off on one it was just a shock to see those photos, i should have let you explain the situation, now that Marie is out she won't come to you Kaz has made sure that you are safe. Yeah well i should have left him years ago but it wasn't fair on Debbie..I even lost contact with my parents because they were so against Harry i knew they were right but i refused to listen, they told me that Harry was controlling me and that i didn't do anything for myself and I'm sorry about that message i really hope you don't have it.

Allie- I got your voice message. 

Bea- Oh shit i didn't say anything embarrassing did i? She said grabbing hold of her head. 

Allie- You didn't...But from the sound of your voice i knew that you'd probably regret saying it. 

Bea- Saying what? She said lifting her head up as Allie took out her mobile and played out the voice message. 

Allie- Yeah i knew you didn't mean anything you said it's alright..I just hope that we can get through this..I've been doing a lot of thinking too.

Bea- Yeah? I'm not blaming you Allie...I was angry yeah but i know what Harry can be..He is one bastard and i wish i could have divorced him sooner, now I'm out of a job. 

Allie- Just tell me how i can make this right, i want us to be okay. This time she stood up and went to kneel in front of Bea and reached for her clasped hands. 

Bea- Turn back the clock..Impossible i know..I guess i need some space to think things through.

Allie- Space from me? I get it but before i go answer me this one question.

Bea- Sure go ahead. 

Allie- That kiss when you kissed me did you regret it? 

Bea- Look at me Allie I'm 49 years old and your 39 I look old enough to be your mother, I've been screwed over and i refuse to go through that again I've got my daughter to think about and she always has to come first 

Allie- I get it i do, you don't have to explain but you still didn't answer my question. 

Bea- I wanted to kiss you, that kiss got me thinking that night i couldn't get you out of my head. 

Allie- Oh yeah, well i think of you a lot too but have to give you the space and time before it comes a reality. 

Bea- Wow Allie Novak you really are a charm aren't you. 

Allie- Only for you. She said winking. When she see Bea lift her head up so their eyes met she smiled 

Bea- But if you're not doing anything now, i can make us something to drink, because i think we need to talk more. 

Allie- I'm not doing anything so would love to talk. 

While Bea got up side stepped Allie her mobile began to ring in her pocket as she headed into the kitchen, she answered it as she went through the kitchen Allie just sat on the sofa and took off her jacket and waited, she was in the kitchen for over 5 minutes before coming out with a tray with a tea pot and two cups with a side of biscuits. When she put down the tray, Bea sighed which got Allie questioning her, 

Bea- Oh that was the commissioner heard about me quitting and she doesn't like that I'll have to make this short because she wants to see me tomorrow. 

Allie- Well you shouldn't have let her get to you, when i met Marie and she was with this other woman that day there was something about her and i just know I've seen her before but with the amount of times I've been out of it i could have been seeing things. 

Bea- Where did you see her? 

Allie- Not sure if it was her, but at Marie's, it might have looked like her but like i said could have been someone completely different. 

Bea- Well it's something to look into i suppose, i now have to find a way of telling my daughter what he did what her dad did, just don't know how to break it to her.

Allie- I know this may not seem to be a great idea but why don't you leave it or the next solution if you want why don't we both sit down together and tell her, that way ill tell her my side of it too. 

Bea- I need to tell her now and i would like to do it with you there, I'll need to text Franky to bring her here, you don't mind staying do you? 

Allie- Not at all, we need to at get this out in the open because if anyone does tell her then it could cause problems. 

Bea- Yeah, Harry has one hell of a mouth on him, you didn't tell anyone else about Harry was the one who took advantage? 

Allie- Just you and Kaz but that was after the photos came to light i swear i had no idea that those were taken. 

Bea- And i believe you, Allie i don't blame you for what happened, Harry he just doesn't take no for an answer and I've been there trust me. 

Allie- What's the plan how are we going to tell her? 

Bea- Well Franky is going to bring her home in the next hour or so, how we tell her I'm not too sure, i just don't want to blurt it out, so sit her down and then tell her. 

Allie- Okay you do know it's not going to sink in straight away you know it's going to be a shock. 

Bea- I know it was for me but now i know i just need it to sink in, some way i wish you never told me then i wouldn't...Then i found out from him. 

Allie- I wanted to tell you i didn't know who he was, i thought he was a random stranger then i could have let that slide but obviously wasn't a stranger and now we're in this situation.

Bea- I know, but if we tell her together i just know we can get through this. 

They both got settled on the sofa just talking and an hour later she heard the key in the door and then open both Bea and Allie turned and stood, Debbie just smiled at them and placed her bag on the coat hook along with her jacket before turning back round to see them both look at her. 

Debbie- You both look serious what's wrong? 

Bea- Nothings wrong darling, have you had a good day with Franky? 

Debbie- Yeah we went out to the bar had a few glasses of vodka, then we went out and had a bag of chips to share along the sand. She said joking, her mum thought she was serious until she laughed. 

Bea- You little minx. She said smiling at her. 

Debbie- Hey Allie glad to see you again. 

Allie- Debbie can you please sit down i want to tell you something. 

Debbie- Sure, it sounds serious? She said taking a seat opposite from her mum and Allie. 

Bea- I'm going to let Allie explain herself but please let her tell you everything. 

Debbie- Okay now I'm worried. 

Allie- Don't be it's just about my past that's all. 

Debbie- Okay? She said looking at her mum who was looking down at her hands. 

Allie- When i was young just like you my parents kicked me out of the house, without sitting me down and talking to me they threw me out with the clothes on my back that was about it i found myself homeless and in doorways and down alleys, i had no money nothing. 

Debbie- That's awful Allie. 

Allie- It get worse after that, i was in an alleyway and this woman came over to me and gave me a sandwich and then offered me a place to stay she and this other woman got me in doors, first it was getting me warm she told me all about herself her name is Marie and she did have a son named Danny and one night she came to my room and made a pass at me she said she cared about me, we did start off as an item but that's when it went downhill when i saw how many other younger women she had bought in and then i was forgotten about, but weeks on that's when it happened. 

Debbie- When what happened? 

Allie- Some on the women came back dressed in very short skirts blouses open for all to see and they bought back male company each night they were different men. 

Debbie- So those women were prostitutes? 

Bea- Debbie, just listen sweetheart. 

Allie- Yeah your right Debbie, they got paid and with that money they had to give half of that money to Marie and then she had to pay who she called boss. 

Debbie- You didn't do it too did you? 

Allie- I had to pay my way in the house and that was the only thing and i was pushed into doing it one week one of the girl's didn't want to do it so i had to, then it carried on again and again. But i gathered enough cash i took quite a percentage that i took out of it and told them i was leaving but Marie told me that leaving wasn't an option, i didn't want to give my body away like that, then a man came into my room, he was drunk and i didn't want to do it anymore, he tried to but i screamed but that's when Marie came in and calmed me. 

Debbie- What do you mean how? 

Allie- She injected me with a drug that's when i was completely out of it and he pushed me down on the bed and did it. 

Debbie- Oh my god Allie, i hope they have Marie and the people involved in this i mean that man should be locked up for a start. Allie looked at Bea who looked at her back. 

Bea- That's what's happened honey but someone has tampered with the statements written by Allie and some of the women and she has been set free. 

Debbie- Who the fuck would tamper with the evidence? It makes no sense. 

Allie- I know your angry i am too we'll just have to hope it all comes out in the open. 

Debbie- What about this man who did this to you? 

Allie- The man...The man.. She looked over at Bea who was also finding it difficult on telling her daughter. 

Bea- It's your dad. She immediately came out with it shocking her daughter.

Debbie- Mum don't call him my dad he's nothing to me anymore, i feel like killing him. 

Bea- Darling don't say that. 

Debbie- No mum, he just can't get away with this it's rape and he should be punished. 

Allie- We just have to wait for justice to be served. 

Bea- You've took this rather well darling, i thought you would have been angry?

Debbie- I am angry and just upset that this has happened i thought my dad was loving and a gentle man but i only have to be on the end of his fist or be in hospital with you to see that he's not the dad i like, he's not a man he's a monster, forcing himself on a woman like that and getting away with it just angers me, i just wish i knew sooner. 

Allie- I never knew who he was if i did i would have told you both i hope you know that. She said tears now coming out of her eyes, Bea shuffled closer to her and placed her arm around her shoulder, while Debbie watched on at the pair as Allie placed her head on Bea's shoulder. 

Debbie- You make mum happy Allie and as long as you keep doing that then we'll be good. Debbie stood and took her bag off the hook and took it up stairs. Once she was in her room Debbie took out her phone and sat behind the door and looked through her phone seeing pictures of her dad on there on some of the holidays they went on and all she did was cry before deleting some of them. She threw her phone on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her face on her knees and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest thing that a mother would tell her daughter better out in the open than finding out from Harry. Now what do you think will happen next? 
> 
> Hope you all had a very merry Christmas x


	11. Meeting the Commissioner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea meets the commissioner to discuss her quitting the force.

Allie told Bea to go and check on Debbie to see if she was okay, so she went upstairs to see how her daughter was, she knocked on her bedroom door and waited for her response when she heard her daughter tell her come in she slowly opened the door to see Debbie now on the bed with knees up her chest and she could see the hurt on her eyes and face. 

Debbie- Come in. 

Bea- Are you ok honey, I know it was a lot to take in and hear believe me it was for me but just like we just did we sat down and talked. 

Debbie- it was hard to hear mum hearing what he did to her i just feel bad that Allie had to go through that and just to hear what he was capable of to you to us and to Allie he needs to be stopped before he does it to anyone else, he didn't do that to you did he? 

Bea - There are things I'm not going to tell what happened with Harry cause no daughter should hear that. Debbie turned in to her mum and hugged her Bea kissed the top of her head 

Debbie- I love you mum and when your ready to tell me I'll be here your not just my mum your my best friend. She said holding on tight. 

Bea- I love you to the moon and back sweetheart don't you ever forget that, just because you're growing to quick doesn't make me love you less it makes me love you more each day and i will tell you but not just yet. She said kissing her again on the top of her head

Debbie- Where's Allie? 

Bea- She's downstairs making us a drink. 

Debbie- Well let's go down I'm getting thirsty. She lifted her head and smiled at her mum before taking her hand and leading them out of the room and downstairs to see Allie just coming out of the kitchen with a tray of hot drinks.

Allie- Only thing i could find is hot chocolate. She said placing the tray onto the coffee table and stepping away smiling but what she didn't expect was Debbie to rush over to her and give her the warmest of hugs. Allie instantly wrapped an arm round her hugging her back. 

Debbie- I'm sorry Allie you went through that, i like you Allie you make my mum smile a lot so please know that i don't think any less of you, you're strong and brave to have come out on top like you have. 

Allie- Thank you Debbie you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that, your mum makes me happy too a lot. She said looking over and up at Bea and smiled, Bea matched that smile and watched on at the view at her very eyes. Debbie placed a kiss on Allie's cheek before saying her goodnight's to the blonde and to her mum before taking her glass of hot chocolate and heading for the stairs, when they heard the door shut Allie went over to Bea and stood in front of her. 

Bea- That went well but I'd like to say ditto to that you are strong Allie, you might be the strongest person I've ever met. 

Allie- Yeah well i wouldn't have got through it without you and your support, are you okay though? 

Bea- Yeah I'm good, we talked but like she told me upstairs he should be caught out he can't just keep getting away with stuff like this. 

Allie- I'm sure he will get caught out soon, just a matter of time. She said smiling at her friend. 

Bea- Now that hot chocolate does smell amazing and very tempting. She said taking her hand and taking a seat on the sofa with Allie by her side. 

That evening Bea showed Allie out she did offer to drop her off at the shelter but Allie said she could do with the walk, Bea walked her up the garden path and onto the street and they said their goodbyes, Bea turned her back and headed down the garden path but when she was pulled and spun round and into a tight embrace. 

'Thank you.' 

Bea- You're very welcome Allie, I'm always here for you. She said wrapping her arms round her holding onto her. But this embrace didn't go unnoticed as the curtain peeked open and the pair of eyes on them and that was her daughter she was smiling down at them. 

Bea had just pulled into police headquarters and was dressed in her uniform, she parked her car and went through the entrance of the building and up to reception , the lady behind smiled at her and asked who she was here to see. Bea said commissioner Maggie Doyle the lady said take the lift to the top floor and its the door on your right I'll let her know you are on your way up, Bea said thankyou and went to the lift and got inside.

Bea arrived on the top floor got out of the lift and went to knock on the door the voice inside said enter so she went in closed the door then stood by the chair while she waited to be asked to sit .

Maggie- Please do take a seat, I'm commissioner Maggie Doyle but you can call me Maggie and will it be ok for me to call you Bea .

Bea- Please do i hate being called Sargent Smith anyway.

Maggie- Please tell me that you quitting the force is false?

Bea- No it's true a lot of stuff has been going on since that woman took over working with Miss Bennett was the best i could work with her we worked well as a team but this Miss Ferguson is letting stuff slip through her hands just like she did with my soon to be ex husband and now that Marie has walked making a fool of the service and a statement made against the victim has gone missing. 

Maggie- Missing? I did read up that Marie was released.

Bea- Something is going on and i don't want to be there when it happens as much as i want to I've got my daughter to think about. 

Maggie- You were the best Officer and Sargent of Teal watch, please consider going back.

Bea- I told you i don't want to work under her. 

Maggie- Well what if i tell you that i have some undercovers in the next room to see what's going on? 

Bea- I'd say they'd have to watch out for her. 

Maggie- So will you reconsider. 

Bea- Maggie not long ago my soon to be ex husband beat me so bad that it took officer Jenkins to pull him off me and office Doyle took care of me to the ambulance came for me and my daughter who he also hit , we all gave statements , but Ferguson let him go saying they had nothing on him we looked for our statements and they had gone .

Maggie- That should never had happened Bea, we'll investigate this through and through, was this the reason you quit? 

Bea- Yeah, not just that though there was a case Marie Winters and she was running a brothel the young victim was taken in Marie told her that the only way she could pay her way was to sleep with men for the money and not only that but Marie forced drugs in her so that my pathetic husband could have his way with her. Maggie couldn't believe what she heard and asked if this was the reason why Bea quit which Bea nodded as a yes then added "I cant work under her". Maggie just looked at her.

Maggie- Has anything else happened i should know about?

Bea- That's about it but there's something about that woman which makes my blood boil. 

Maggie- Okay so if i put an undercover team in Teal Watch would you reconsider going back, they'll get to the bottom of what's going on there. 

Bea- Can i give my decision later, i just need to think things through, but who do you have in mind to do the undercover work? Maggie pressed the button on her office phone and pressed the button above the numbers and waited for someone to answer then said 'Yeah hi you can come in now i want you to meet someone. Only a minute later there was a knock on the door she shouted 'Come in'. 

Maggie- Bea i would like you to meet Connors, she's the best we have. 

Bea stood and turned on her side to shake the outstretched hand before they both took a seat next to each other, both Maggie and Bea told Connors what was going on about missing statements. 

'I'll get my boys onto it Officers Jackson and Fletcher they are the best I've worked with'. 

Maggie- Thank you Connors. 

'Please just call me Rita'. She said with a smile. 

Maggie- I must say this though Bea if you do decide to go back please stay away from these cases you can't be involved at all cause one is your case with your ex and the other is with your boss. 

Rita- And I'll deal with the Winters case and Ferguson's. 

Bea- Okay, so if i do go back what would you want me to do?

Maggie- Keep an eye on Joan and if she does anything you don't like or you think she's up to something then report to Rita, Joan won't know we're doing this as I'm going to give you a private phone for you to get in touch so you don't ring from your office or teal watch as she could listen into your calls. 

Bea- Okay, but I want to keep in touch with you Maggie because she won't like it when i go back. 

Maggie- You leave Ferguson to me. She said with a smile. 

She had left Maggie's Office a couple hours later after talking through the plan and made her way to her car, when she got in she took her mobile out she was going to call Franky first but she stopped herself as she wanted to hear Allie's voice and tell her first, so once she had her initial pop up in her contacts she hit call and placed her phone to her ear, after two beeps it picked up and instantly smiled. Allie asked how it went and she replied telling her that she was going back to work tomorrow and came up with if she had any plans for lunch, when Allie replied that she hadn't made plans she now had plans with the blonde, when the call ended she took off her work jacket and placed it on the back seat then placed on her brown leather jacket. She started up her car and took off to pick up the blonde. She was there in 15 minutes Allie waiting outside for her, she got into Bea's car and shut the door as she got in. 

Bea- Hi.

Allie- Hey you everything go okay? She said leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. 

Bea- Everything went well, fancy fish and chips, i know this great chippy and not been for some time and it's not far from the beach too. 

Allie- Well fish and chips and a walk down the sandy with great company how can i refuse? She said leaning back in her seat and putting on the seatbelt.

So the took of towards the beach , once at the chippy they got their fish and chips and just talked about how their day was going so far, after Bea paid they took off for their walk for along the beach and managed to find a bench to sit and just eat their lunch, seagulls flew above them, they just sat there just gazing at each other. When they finished eating they found a bin close by and threw away the paper before going on for a walk along the pavement above the sand, not long into their walk Allie started to brush the back of her hand against Bea's hand which was by her side, Bea just smiled and took her hand and carried on with their walk. They were walking for 15 minutes when they were out of sight when Bea came to a sudden stop and pulled Allie in for a hug, the blonde didn't have the chance to hug back as Bea pulled away and just stared lovingly at her. 

Allie- It's been a great evening to finish off hasn't it? Thank you for asking me out for dinner i really enjoyed it gets me out. 

Bea- No thank you. 

Allie- I owe you everything Bea i owe you my life. 

Bea- Don't say that. She said taking both of Allie's hands in hers and looking down at the before looking back up at her. 

Allie- You saved me, saved me just before she was about to inject me, i know that you want to take things slow but that's really okay with me because you're so worth it. 

Bea- Your worth it Allie. She stepped in closing the gap between them and looking down at Allie's lips before looking up at her. 

Allie- I care so much about you. 

Bea- I care about you too, it's so hard to fight these feelings i have for you, I've never felt this about anyone let alone a woman. Her hands started to shake in Allie's.

Allie- You're shaking. 

Bea- It's cold. 

Allie- Yeah well we're standing outside in the shade so it's going to be cold, don't be nervous i won't hurt you ever, I'm going to lean in now and kiss you if you don't want that please pull away. She said placing the palms of her hands on both sides of her face, Bea waited until those soft cold lips hit hers before letting out a low groan and kissed back before placing one hand on the blondes shoulder. When they parted they just leaned their foreheads together and smiled.


	12. Back at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea returns to work and Joan isn't happy.

Having talked to her daughter, Allie and Franky about thinking of going back to work they all told her near enough the same and told her that she was best there and that the place wouldn't be the same without her. That's just the confidence she needed as a boost to get her back. She was now staring at the building she had walked out of, with shades on top of her head and box under her arm she headed straight through the automatic doors, she wanted to get settled behind her desk before going down to her team. As she started on the stairs she had just got halfway up when she heard wolf whistles from the bottom of the stairs, she turned round and smiled to see her friend and colleague smiling back at her. 

Franky- Welcome back Sarge, knew you couldn't keep away from me. She said with a wink. 

Bea- Must be that i miss it here, I'll definitely see you later yeah a catch up? 

Franky- Been so long that we have done that but of course, call me yeah. 

Bea- Speak to you later. She said turning back round and headed up the stairs ready for whatever was going to be thrown at her. 

She walked along the long corridor past the washroom and changing room before turning the corner to open a side door which would lead her to her office, when she opened that door, she didn't expect to see her boss standing outside her office door and she was about to take off her name bar from the door and it was only when she coughed under her breath that she caught her attention as Ferguson hadn't noticed her presence but now, all eyes were on her. 

Joan- What are you doing here? You quit. 

Bea- Call it a temporary of stress leave, now please put leave that up there. She said side stepping her boss and entering her office, she went behind her desk and placed the box onto her desk, then she felt Ferguson's presence by her door she was standing in her doorway. 

Joan- You can't just quit then expect to get behind the desk, I'm going to speak to the commissioner. 

Bea- Be my guest. She said with a smirk and nodded. She waited until Ferguson shut her door with a force before taking out of the box a photo frame and a photo inside was her and Debbie just smiling, she smiled at that photo before placing the photo down beside her computer before taking out a cup with 'Worlds best mum' in a love heart. She went over to the kettle just by her window and opened up her connecting door with her office kitchen and filled it up, once that was done she went back into her office and switched on the kettle. While that was on she went over to the filing cabinet to get on with some cases that she left, she wanted to get on with solving them. When she opened the drawer she faced an empty drawer, she closed it and went back to her desk she sat down and that's when she really started to think and look round her room to notice that her plant pot had moved not only that but her phone was slightly of the receiver. So she placed it back on, she had to look round her desk to see if everything else had been touched so she took out a small key from under her desk and unlocked her drawer to reveal that something was missing, her contact note book where she had written down list of contacts which was important. 

After finding out that things have been moved and taken from her office she left her office and went downstairs and straight outside over to her car, once inside she checked her car floor and seats just in case the book had fallen in her car but seeing nothing. So she opened up her glove compartment and took out her small burner phone and into her contacts and pressed onto 'Connor's' contact number and placed it against her ear it took 3 call outs before she picked up. 

Bea- I've just returned back to work and saw that Ferguson was taking down my name bar from my door. But not only that things have been moved my books have been moved round along with my plant. My phone was off it's receiver, files have gone off my desk and out of my cabinet too and the very important thing too my contact book from my desk drawer and i keep that locked so it looks like that has been picked at. 

Rita- Okay that's given us something to look into as to why that has happened and by who, so I'm going to send in two of my undercovers Fletcher and Jackson and they are going to be dressed as cleaners you give me a text as when Joan and you are about to leave for the night and I'll get them to check round your office for bugs just in case she's planted any as that would explain why some stuff have been moved round and they will place a small camera in and get it well hidden even you won't even know where it is and see if she goes back. 

Bea- Okay well i finish tonight at 6.30 and Ferguson always gets off an hour later. 

Rita- I'll keep you posted and Bea stay off these cases you can't be involved. 

Bea- I know I'll speak to you soon. She said hanging up. She got out of her car and locked up before entering the building as she was about to go into the brief room she was called back by her boss.

Ferguson- Can you look after things I've got an appointment won't be gone for less than an hour or so. 

Bea- It'll run like clock work don't you worry. She said smiling before entering the briefing room to get cheered at by her team as she walked in front of the room. She was filled in what was going on. While her team was busy with some cases on the computer and taking in calls, Bea got Franky's attention and moved her eyes to the door as she left. Franky watched on as she followed her, she found Bea sitting on the wall outside so she went and sat beside her. 

Franky- What's going on? 

Bea- Things have been going missing in my office and things have moved, know anything about it?

Franky- You know i wouldn't go in your office right? But as you do mention it i did see her go through your side door. 

Bea- Her? 

Franky- Ferguson, then as i came out of the washroom she had this wicked smile on her face creeped me out as she walked past me, i don't know what she's up to but looks like she's up to no good. 

Bea- Time will tell.

Franky- Got something up your sleeve? 

Bea- Ah, well i have a few cards up my sleeve and it's not the joker. She said standing and heading back into the station. 

On the other side of town Allie had just finished grocery shopping and just came out of a clothing store and started walking past several restaurants not noticing any of them but when she carried on walking she crossed over the road and started to walk along the taxi rank when she saw someone she had seen before come out of a taxi outside of a restaurant and this person wasn't alone, she went into complete shock when she saw the other person leave the taxi and stand in front and it looked like they were talking, the person in front didn't look happy. As quickly as she could she crouched down and taking out her small mobile managed to snap a photo before taking a look. She waited until they both entered the building they were standing outside of before getting back up and quickly getting into the nearest taxi. When she got in she immediately had her phone to her ear. But the call went straight to voicemail.

'Hi Bea i know that you might now be at work but i really need to see you, please text or call back it's really important'. She said with a panic in her voice, she placed her phone into her pocket and told the taxi driver the address of Kaz's shelter. 

Bea was sitting in a local café not far from her work and was sitting with Franky they had some papers to look through and it was better that they'd talk out of their place of work. 

Franky- So has anything else gone missing? She said taking a sip from her coffee cup. 

Bea- Just my contact book and case files those that I've been working on. 

Franky- Yeah well i did see Joan walk past me with some files in hand and coming from your direction of office she didn't go past me before with them, so she must have them. 

Bea- But i don't understand why she would take them and i just hope she hasn't taken my contact book.

Franky- Knowing her she may have. 

Bea- This is strictly between us, but I've got something going on, I've been to see the commissioner. 

Franky- Oh yeah? She said questioning her friend. 

Bea- I've got some private undercovers looking into Ferguson whatever she's up to they'll find out. 

Franky- Well that's good news at least, she just seems dodgy to me and I'll tell you this now, she had me up in her office and she offered me to go round to her place for dinner and even told me if i work well with her then it wouldn't be long till she can get me a promotion. 

Bea- Ferguson has the hots for ya? Oh fuck i hope you told her where to get off. 

Franky- Of course i did i told her I'm happily in a relationship and that she shouldn't bribe me. 

Bea- Good because that's what we don't need is her trying to get in with you.

Franky- Just forget about her I'm not interested not when i got my spunky in my bed when i get home. 

Bea- So how is it going with you both?

Franky- Yeah it's going good we hardly see each other due to her working at the hospital and her saving lives but when we do we have to make every minute and hour count and not let it waste, so you and Allie then have you took the plunge? 

Bea- What do you mean? She said turning over a page. 

Franky- Come on don't keep me hanging here? 

Bea- I don't know we went out for lunch yesterday and had a walk along the beach and..

Franky- And? 

Bea- She kissed me and i kissed back. 

Franky- Go red, how many kisses is this now. 

Bea- I'm not sure what it means if i want to go any further or not i just want to take things slow she said she can wait as long as it takes but i don't know when I'll be ready. 

Franky- You've saved a good one there, we should all go out me and Gidge and you and blondie. 

Bea- Yeah well let's get these sorted out. 

That evening having just left her office she took out her mobile from her briefcase and that's when she saw the voicemail pop up. She only listened to it when she got to her car, so she responded by a text saying that she was going past Kaz's on the way and that she would be there in 5 minutes. When she eventually pulled up in front Allie immediately ran over to the car and got in. 

Allie- Please can we go to yours? 

Bea- Of course, are you okay? She said placing her hand onto her shoulder, Allie quickly took Bea's hand and kissed the inside of it. 

Allie- We need to talk. She said then letting go of Bea's hand, 

When they arrived at Boomer's place they were the only ones in, there was a note on the table telling her that she has taken Debbie to get Pizza and a movie. Taking off her work jacket she placed it onto the hook by the door and placed her briefcase in front of it before shutting the door. She told Allie to take a seat before taking off her shoes and taking a seat beside her. 

Allie- Today i didn't think i would see him again, but i did he was talking to that woman who i saw at the station, i even took a picture, when i look more at it i do know that's the woman who picked me up from the street with Marie. She said taking out her phone from her pocket and handing it over to Bea who looked through the photo and she saw clearly who it was. 

Bea- That's my boss Captain Ferguson but i don't know who this man is. 

Allie- Well I've had him on me, it was the first time i was there, I heard him say that he needs to try me out. She said swallowing hard. 

Bea- Hey, we're going to get these bastards for what they did to you. 

Allie- I'm scared Bea. She couldn't help the tears fall from her eyes. She was bought into a tight embrace both holding onto each other. 

Bea- I need to get in touch with someone, you just sit back and relax. She said standing up and going through the kitchen taking out her mobile she took the call to Rita who then suggested that she would go round to speak to Allie. She had to think and then agreed to so she gave her the address, Rita told her that she would be there in half an hour.  
Taking a drink over to Allie a hot tea she went over and sat by her side and told her all about Rita about her great cover work she does, she asked Allie if she was up to talking to Rita about Ferguson and this man. Allie said as long as Bea would sit by her she will do it. 

Half an hour later and there was the knock on the door, so Bea stood and answered. She stood to the side and allowed Rita to enter, once inside she waited for Bea to close the door before they both headed over to Allie. 

Rita- Hi Allie I'm Rita don't look so scared i just want to talk to you. 

Bea- I can leave you both while you talk? She said looking at Allie who immediately took her hands. 

Allie- I want you with me. 

Bea- Okay. She said smiling before taking a seat next to the blonde. 

Rita- So Allie, you recognise a woman from a photo you took on your phone? 

Allie- Yeah i recognise her i knew when i first saw her that i saw her from somewhere, she told me to stay away from Bea. When i saw her today standing next to golden showers that's what the girls called him, all i know is that i heard Marie call him Channing. 

Rita- I've heard of that name before, I'll do some digging round and get back to you tomorrow, i may need to talk to you tomorrow if that's okay? 

Allie- Sure. She said looking at Bea then up at Rita. 

Rita- Great thank you Allie. She stood and made her own exit. 

Bea- Hey i think you should stay the night you still look a bit shaken by your discovery today. 

Allie- But won't Boomer mind it's her apartment after all. 

Bea- I'll run it past her but she won't mind. Besides I'll sleep on the sofa so everyone's happy. She said smiling 

Allie- Okay well if you can okay it by Boo...

Then at that moment the front door swung open with Debbie laughing in front and Boomer laughing behind. Bea stood up and greeted her daughter with a hug before getting Boomer to follow her into the kitchen. While they were in the kitchen Debbie went over to Allie she noticed that she had been crying. 

Debbie- Are you okay?

Allie- Yeah I'm okay kiddo, did you enjoy your film? 

Debbie- Yeah it was amazing well it was until Boomer started to whistle at the superhero in the film and said she wouldn't mind taking him home. 

Boomer- I did not. Came the reply as she came back out of the kitchen. 

Debbie= Yeah...Yeah whatever, I'm going for a shower. She said laughing before heading for the stairs. 

Boomer- So Bea asks if you can spend the night? 

Allie- Only if it's no trouble. She said looking at Bea in the corner then at Boomer.

Boomer- Of course it's no trouble, I'm off to bed early start in the morning an all, Goodnight Allie, night Bea. 

They both at the same time said their goodnight's to Boomer and that was her gone up. Bea thought to show Allie her room. So they both went up and into Bea's room seeing the double bed Allie sat herself on it and threw her back against the soft mattress. 

Bea- If you want to get changed into something comfy i have some night shirts in the draw or shorts. 

Allie- That's perfect thank you, although i do feel a little guilty this bed is roomy for the both of us, but i know you have to be sure if you want to share a bed with me i get it, thank you for letting me stay the night, i don't think i can go home now and face Kaz questioning me, i know she means well an all but i don't think i would like to tell her this yet. 

Bea- Don't worry you don't have to tell her anything you don't want, now you get settled in and I'll see you in the morning,

Allie- Goodnight Bea. She said staring lovingly at her. 

Bea- Goodnight Allie. She said with a smile. She closed the door slowly and gently before going downstairs that's when she saw her daughter sitting drinking her hot drink, Debbie turned round and smiled at her mum. 

Debbie- Hey you want a mug? 

Bea- No honey but thank you, I'm going to lock up and get to bed. 

Debbie- Can i ask you something mum? 

Bea- Of course sweetheart, what is it? She said sitting on the wooden coffee table in front of her daughter. 

Debbie- Do you like Allie? 

Bea- Yeah I like Allie, do you? 

Debbie- No that's not what i meant mum, i mean do you really...Really like her? 

Bea- How would you feel if i liked Allie in a romantic way? 

Debbie- I just want you to be happy mum and if Allie is the one who makes you happy then go for it, if it's something you both want, you have my full blessing and i like her too and I've seen the connection you both have, you have that smile whenever she's near and i thought no one would ever make you smile like that again. 

Bea- Oh darling, you make me smile too, your my world, i do really think i could have something with her but after all that we've been through, Allie included i think the best thing to do is go slow. 

Debbie- You do what makes you happy mum, i love you. She said standing taking her mug with her as she went over to hug her mum before going up. 

Bea- I love you too my darling. She called out after her. 

When she heard her daughter's door shut she locked up the doors to the house then went back up, when she reached the landing she heard moans and groans which then turned into shouting from her bedroom, so she hurried along and into her bedroom to see Allie shaking round the bed with her arms flapping all over the place. Bea switched on the light and going to her side of the bed she sat down and started to stroke Allie's face and said 'It's alright Allie I'm here no one is going to hurt you, I'll protect you'. That's when Allie shot her eyes open and started to cry out, she threw herself into Bea's arms and held onto her tight. 

Allie- Oh Bea it felt so real. She said throughout her cries trying to keep her talking at a low volume. 

Bea- We'll talk about it in the morning just take deep breaths in and out. She said placing one of her hands to the back of her head and started to stroke her short hair from the back of her head to the bottom trying to soothe and calm her down. It took over 15 minutes to get her breathing to normal. She left the bed but only to turn of the bedroom light and taking off her work shirt as she was wearing a white tank vest underneath she took off her socks and pants before switching on her beside lamp to get her shorts from the drawer, when she was in her shorts she carefully and gently placed the duvet over Allie and getting in herself she switched off the lamp and laid flat out on her back, that's when Allie snuggled up into her and placed her head on her chest, all that Bea did was wrap her arm round her holding her close before kissing the top of her head when she knew the blonde was asleep she too managed to get her eyes to shut,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking the story so far, there is going to be huge stuff going on in the next few chapters so i would like to tell you now so you will be prepared. 
> 
> Also i would like to thank my dearest friend Sue for helping me along the way with the previous chapter and some of this too my co-writer is back. :)


	13. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie talks to Bea about her continuing nightmares and they spend the day together with Debbie.

When morning broke Bea awoke to the sun shining through the blinds, She licked her dry lips and turned her head to the side to see that Allie had one of her legs over hers and her head had shifted through the night and onto Bea's pillow, she looked peaceful as she slept. Bea was needing to leave the bed but as she shifted Allie moved. So she stayed put but heard Allie mumble under her breath "So it wasn't a dream". 

Bea- Huh? She said looking down at her then looking up as Allie's head shifted so that they could be face to face, when she saw her flutter her eyes open she smiled at her.

Allie- Me in your bed, well at least i think it's not a dream. 

Bea- No your not dreaming, I'm totally here. She replied moving a strand of blonde hair from her eyes and leaning in to kiss her on the forehead, this made Allie smile. 

Allie- You missed. She said licking her lips as she looked at her. 

Bea- How are you? Last night was pretty heavy huh? 

Allie- Too heavy not the first time this has happened, well the first time i didn't wet the bed anyway. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Do you want to talk about it? 

Allie- Later, how do you do that? 

Bea- Do what? 

Allie- How do you look this gorgeous? I need you to tell me your secret. She said placing one of her hands to her face and rub her thumb over her bottom lip. 

Bea- You need glasses. She said laughing. 

Allie- Don't do that, you are absolutely gorgeous, how did i get this lucky being beside you? After all that I've done and you still give me the time of day i don't deserve it. She said swallowing hard. 

Bea- Don't say that..Allie. She said sitting up and bringing the blonde up to sit in front of her before she carried on. 'What happened to you wasn't your fault, it wasn't, you thought you would be safe, you were young and they preyed on you, we will get justice i do believe that, you are beautiful and I'm just glad that our paths crossed in that supermarket even though it was a hold up. 

Allie- You really think I'm beautiful? I've never been told that. 

Bea- Well you better believe it i don't go round telling anyone else they're beautiful, well only Debbie my girl. 

Allie- Oh yeah you can tell she's yours just by looking at her. How can you not regret meeting this total wreck? 

Bea- Hey you may feel that now but I'm going to be here with you every step and as for regret meeting you, never just like what my daughter says you make this old fucker smile and sulky whenever you're not around, so I'm here for as long as you can put up with me. She said with a smile.

Allie- Well we'll be old together, now how about we try that kiss again? She leaned forward about to latch her lips against Bea's but the knock on the door pulled them apart. 

Debbie- You decent in there? 

'Yeah'. Came the reply. 

Debbie- Hey Alli...Oh and mum, well Boomer's gone to work, so who's making me breakfast? 

Allie- Oh i can make the breakfast, i make a very tasty omelette. She said throwing her legs off the bed and made her way to the door. 

Bea- I'll have the fire bigrade on standby then. She said reaching for her phone and started laughing. 

Allie- Come on mini Bea, let's make a start on that breakfast. 

Debbie- Hey stop with the mini, I'm nearly as tall as you. She said disappearing from the doorway. 

Allie- The cheek of her, we'll get back to this later, Sergeant. She said with a wink before closing the door behind. 

When Bea managed to drag herself out of bed knowing that she had to make the most of today as tomorrow would be the start of a new week, she went out of the bedroom and straight into the bathroom to freshen up. Half an hour she started making her way down in her white t-shirt and tracky bottoms but as she went down she heard Allie talk to Debbie more like talking about her to her daughter, saying how meeting Bea was the best thing that had happened to her, saying that how she can get through this with her mum by her side, Debbie replied saying that she never saw her mum as happy as this before so that's nice and then she told her to not let her down and also her mum. Allie went and said I will never let her and you down i owe her my life. She thought that she would make herself known and go down the last of the steps. 

Bea- Morning Deb, now that does smell delicious. 

Allie- Here have some of mine, Debbie has already had seconds. She said earning her a nudge under the table from Debbie who got the daggers back but Debbie just laughed which set her off too. Allie held up her fork and waited until Bea walked over to her and offered her a forkful of the omelette. 

Bea- Mmm..That is good, hey never knew you could cook. She said grabbing a clear glass from the table and the juice jug and started to pour herself a cup 

Debbie- So what shall we do today?

Bea- I don't know what would you like to do? She said sitting opposite from her daughter. 

Debbie- I don't mind as long as the three of us get doing something. 

Allie- Hey i don't want to be in the way of your day, i can go back to the shelter and leave you both to it. 

Debbie- No I want to get to know you more and see what makes you smile. 

Bea- Okay while you both discuss, I'm going to sort out my breakfast. 

Allie- No need yours is on the warming plate on the counter, I'll get it. She said leaving the table and entering the kitchen. 

Debbie- Lets go to the beach, the weather looks great i could do with a swim. 

Bea- That's it settled then. You go grab a towel and put on your bathing suit while i have breakfast okay honey. 

Debbie- Okay and mum I'm so happy for you, for both of you. She said reaching across the table and placed her hand on her mums before leaving the table and going upstairs. Seeing that they both were alone she thought she would see what was holding Allie up, so she got up and entered the kitchen to see Allie out in the garden and she was picking up a single red rose and placed it onto the tray, when she re-entered the house she came to face Bea. 

Allie- Shit, sorry i was too long i hope that Boomer doesn't mind. She said holding out the tray for Bea to take which she gladly took. 

Bea- A red rose? My favourite no one has ever given me a rose before, i looked at them from my garden and Debbie gave me a bunch for mothers day when she was young but this is the first time in ages. 

Allie- A rose for a beautiful, kind hearted person and I'll be sure to keep on giving. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips which Bea moaned at the contact and smiled.

Bea- You are so sweet. She said taking turning her back and headed over to the table with Allie following behind, once they were sitting at the table Allie had one question to ask. 

Allie- Debbie seemed to be okay with seeing us in bed together, does she know about us? 

Bea- Well we talked last night and she made me admit a few things about myself which i didn't know for sure. 

Allie- Can i ask what? 

Bea- Just that i do care about you but i really don't want to rush into things, but all i can say is waking up beside you this morning made my heart beat fast like it was going to come out of my chest.

Allie- And that's a good thing? She said looking over at her. 

Bea- Absolutely. She reached over the table and placed her hand over the blondes and smiled. 

Allie- Well you eat up, i need to contact Kaz, can i use the kitchen phone?. Bea smiled and nodded so Allie stood up as she walked behind the redhead she placed her hand on her shoulder as she entered the kitchen to make her call. 

That morning Bea drove them down to the beach as she needed the break too even though it's just for the day and knowing that tomorrow she would learn something about her boss, which hopefully will be a step forward and not back. After parking up, Debbie jumped out taking a towel with her and ran on the sand. Leaving both Allie and her mum walking behind as they got out of the car. Taking out a cooler bag from the boot and placing it over her shoulder they walked side by side onto the beach. They found a great spot to sit a much quieter spot away from the crowd. Allie placed a beach towel on the sand and they both sat down. Taking out three bottles of water from the cooler and handing one over to Allie then taking one herself taking a large sip from the bottle. 

Allie- Well someone's thirsty. She laughed. 

Bea- It's the weather it's just to hot makes me dehydrate more, so this nightmare you had what you keep on having, i think that we should get you some help. 

Allie- No i don't need a shrink Bea, i can't trust anyone people are just corrupt, only person i can trust is you. She crossed her legs and took a small sip from the bottle before facing her. 

Bea- You sure you want to talk about it? I don't want to push you. 

Allie- No i want to, the nightmares are about being back at Marie's, about him and about Channing. 

Bea- Him you mean Harry? She just nodded in reply. 

Allie- When i was taken off the streets and to Marie's i had a shower and she gave me this night shirt to sleep in, when i was in bed exhausted and wanting the warmth Marie came in with a hot drink she told me to drink it up and she watched me, when she took the cup from me she left i felt tired like more tired i didn't hear the door open but when i did eventually come to wake up that's when i had him on top of me with his hands over my breasts and that's when i heard him say "I'm going to try this one out" before he startled to unbuckle his belt, then you know the rest. 

Bea- Oh Allie and the one about Harry? 

Allie- He was so scary and he hurt me grabbing my wrists me not being able to move the smell of alcohol on his breath made me sick and he just shouting and getting Marie in to inject me. 

Bea- And these continue, Allie you really need to see someone, you bottling this up isn't good, Yeah you will have me to talk to always. 

Allie- No i knew you would say that, that's why i didn't want to say anything..Please no professional help it'll make it worse. 

Bea- Okay but i do think you need to speak to someone but it's your choice I'm not going to make you.

Allie- Last night you were amazing being there while i talked to that woman, Rita i just want this to be over so that i can move on from this, so that we can move on. 

Bea- I told you that I'm going to be in this the whole way, it's hard but we'll get there. She said looking over at her daughter who was in the sea and she was talking to another teenager. 

Allie- Going to miss all this when i go back to the shelter later. She said looking at Debbie. 

Bea- Then don't go back tonight, have a movie night with me Debbie and Boomer. 

Allie- I can't do that Bea, you need time with Debbie and i just feel like I'm in the way. 

Bea- No your not in the way, just give me this one more night with you before this storm comes heading my way, you've heard of the calm before the storm, well you and Debbie are the ones who make me feel calm so this one more night then i will take you back myself on my way back to work. 

Allie- I want this too, i want this one more night, never had a movie night so very looking forward to it, very much. 

Over an hour they watched on at Debbie before she came over to them, they had dinner before they headed back to the car as it was now getting cold and Debbie didn't bring spare clothes with her so they decided to go, but on the way back they past a block buster on the way Debbie called out to grab some DVD's. So she had to do a u-turn and head back. She took Allie into the store with her and they came out with a selection of DVD's. Now they were now heading back to the house once they did arrive back they returned to an empty house, Debbie went over to the table seeing a piece of paper on there she read it out. 

Debbie- Hey girls I've got out with Franky and I won't be back till morning, have a great time i know i will.

Bea- Well it looks like it's the three of us, oh Deb I've been looking at some close by apartments we have a look in next week. 

Debbie- That's great mum, well I'll get the blankets you two sit down and let me do everything. Oh can i also borrow your phone mum to ring for the takeaway while I'm up. 

Bea- Darling use the house phone. 

Allie- You can use mine while your up it's in my pants pocket. 

Debbie- Thank you Allie. She said smiling as she took off and hooked up her jacket and went up. 

So they did as Debbie told her and they both sat on the sofa and Allie snuggled up to her and taking Bea's arm placed it round her and looked up. she placed one of her arms and started to rub her hand over her abdomen before wrapping it round her. 

Allie- You know i think i may just keep you locked in my arm keep you prisoner. 

Bea- Oh and what would we do for the bathroom. 

Allie- You smell mighty fine to me. 

Bea- No i mean the bathroom, the toilet. She said raising her eyebrows at her.

Allie- Yeah now that's a point, well I'll let you go just for that. She winked at her and leaned up to rub her nose against her chin. At that moment Debbie came down with the two blankets and Allie's phone in underneath as she placed the blanket on top of Allie as to wrap themselves and threw the other blanket on the other sofa, she handed the phone to Allie but something had changed Debbie wasn't the same like she was before going up, but seeing Allie and her mum happy on the sofa she didn't want to ruin their moods so went into the kitchen for three cans of soda and when she got back she saw her mum put in a disc and walked back and sat herself next to Allie placing the cover over them both. Debbie handed Bea and Allie a can of soda with a light smile before sitting down herself, Bea looked at her daughter before looking at the tv and hitting play on the remote. They had chosen 'Dirty Dancing' for their movie, throughout their movie Allie and Bea both held hands under the covers. That night when they went to bed Allie wrapped Bea's arm round her, Bea had thought that she had fallen to sleep as she was quiet. 

Allie- I feel so safe. She lifted her head from her chest to look at Bea through the light which shone on Bea's face and those eyes looking back down at her. 

Bea- I'm glad you feel safe Allie. 

Allie- No being with you makes me feel so safe. 

Bea- I'm a trained cop I'm there to keep people safe. 

Allie- But i hope you don't do this to anyone else. 

Bea- Nah, never Debbie is a grown up now she use to like getting in my bed.

Allie- Well at least we managed to first base, had our kiss then our second base, laying in bed.

Bea- Yeah well I'm going to miss this at night, holding you like this. She said rubbing her hand up her back.

Allie- I'm going to miss you too, but the more time we're apart the more time we miss each other more. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips, Bea responded, She felt Allie's hand cup her cheek, and using her fingertips stroked down her face. 

Bea- Back to normal tomorrow back at work, Rita may call and give us some news. 

Allie- You be careful alright. 

Bea- Oh don't worry about me, I've been in very tricky situations at work and I've always come on top.

Allie- But i do worry, this week I've grown to care too much about you to lose you. 

Bea- Well I'm not going anywhere, goodnight beautiful. 

Allie- Goodnight gorgeous. She kissed her one final time before settling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the storm now and just how is it going to affect them?   
> What is wrong with Debbie?


	14. Falling into place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea gets some news from Rita. Franky and Boomer arrive at a scene of an attack.

Having dropped Allie off back at the shelter the blonde told her to have a talk with Debbie as something isn't right with the teenager, Bea told her that she would call her once she finished work. Now she was parked in the carpark at her work with the engine off she was looking up at the building and up at her boss's office window, when she did she saw her boss looking back down at her. She was about to get out of the car when her mobile started to ring out, but it wasn't her mobile but her burner phone which she kept in the glove compartment. So she took it out and seeing Connors come up on the screen she answered and placed it to her ear. 

Bea- Hello Rita what have you got for me? 

Rita- I need to see you urgently. 

Bea- Sure when? 

Rita- Can you make later round 5ish?

Bea- Yeah of course I'll see you text me later with the location, yeah talk later. She ended the call and placed the phone back into the glove compartment before leaving the car. 

She headed into the building with a smile on her face. Knowing that by tonight she would have some kind of result on Winters, Channing and Ferguson, she was going to stay out of the way until she sees Rita, today was just going to be looking through some case files she had put in the brief room. When she got to her Office she looked round her Office as she was told to act normal round her Office and not to search for the hidden camera. She needed to act normal so that's what she did. 

It was 3pm and Franky and Boomer was doing their patrolling down some streets searching through alleyways seeing nothing Franky continued her drive when she drove up to the lights Boomer looked down the alley and noticed a fight was going on it was more like one of the suspects was kicking and punching someone already on the ground and the other just watching on. Franky and Boomer both dived out of the car Franky talked into her radio requesting backup immediately while walking over to the scene but standing nowhere near the suspects, Franky shouted. 

"Stop Police, back away now" 

Both of the suspects looked at both Boomer and Franky a bald man and a woman with white hair, Franky knew who the woman was but didn't know who the man was, the bald man shouted at the woman saying "Finish her" Before running Boomer went after him but he was too quick for her once he turned the corner he had a car waiting for him and he got in, the driver drove off, Boomer only managed with three of the first digits of the number plate but she looked up to see CCTV so she radioed it in before running back to the scene out of breath. Boomer looked at the woman then at her hand to see something between her fingers. Then walked over to the body on the floor and stood by her feet and saw who it was. 

Boomer- Franky, It's Allie, I'll make the call you deal with her. Boomer turned her back and walked away from the victim to get between reception on her radio. 

Franky looked at the smug look on the woman's face then that's when Marie made her next move and leaned down grabbing at Allie's arm on the floor and pointing the syringe at her arm. Franky ran at her and pulled her off before she could go any further and pushed her against the wall this made her drop the syringe and moan out. 

Franky- Marie Winters your under arrest for aggravating assault and attempted murder.,...You better pray that she wakes up or you'll be going down for murder you and your contact, you're fucked. She said pulling out here handcuffs and cuffing her hands behind her back. 

Bea now having finished earlier at 4 was now making her way over to the location set by Rita, they were meeting somewhere quiet and out of public eye, they were meeting at the beach and at the far end wall just before the sand. When she saw her she made her way over and sat beside her, Rita was clutching a book in hand. 

Rita- I've found out some concrete information regarding Channing and Winters. 

Bea- Enough to get the to Court? 

Rita- Of course and with Allie's statement they won't be getting off lightly. 

Bea- Go on what have you got. 

Rita- We know now that Channing his name is Derek and Marie Winters are working together i have some CCTV photo shots from across the street of him entering the brothel, but what we didn't know was that there is a third party involved. 

Bea= Third party? Do you mean Joan Ferguson? 

Rita- That's what we don't know as of yet, we need more evidence. 

Bea- Okay, i could of got you that but I've been told not to get involved. 

Rita- Just trust us Bea we'll get them, but i do need to ask you something but i don't want you to get angry. 

Bea- I won't ask away. 

Rita- How well do you know Harry's background? 

Bea- I only met Harry's parents a few times, it was them who forced us to get married because i was pregnant. They didn't like me after that because they thought i was trapping him by getting pregnant. That was the last i saw of them i refused to go back, then that's when we heard about the car crash and them dying on the scene instantly. Harry mentioned he has a half sister but I've never seen her and i don't know where she lives, I'm not even sure if he has contact with her. 

Rita- We've got it on good authority that we know who his half sister is, but Bea at the moment please don't ask who she is, just trust me on this. 

Bea- Okay but you better tell me soon. 

Before anything else could be said Bea's mobile began to beep out, thinking it was her daughter she took out her mobile and found out it was indeed Franky who had sent the message and the message read out " Call me Bea it's urgent".

Bea- Sorry Rita it's work I've got to make this call. 

Rita- You go ahead i can wait. She said smiling at her. Bea walked over to stand in the corner away from Rita and called for Franky who picked up straight away. 

"Franky what's the urgency that i should call you? What...When..No..I'm on my way". She ended the call and turned round to face Rita

Rita- Hey everything alright? She said standing in front of her. 

Bea- No it's Allie she's in hospital..Sounds bad. 

Rita- You go...Be with her, we'll finish this off soon. Bea started to run as fast as her feet would and over to her car once she was in she was fast and away. 

Pulling up outside of the hospital she saw Franky standing at the entrance, Bea got out of the car fast as she could leaving the key in it's ignition and the door wide open. 

Franky- She's in the intensive care unit, go into the elevator and it's the 2nd floor, I'll park the car. 

She ran into the hospital as soon as she saw those elevator doors open she ran into it looking at the up arrow above the numbers telling it to hurry up, when the elevator came to a stop she came up to the reception and said Allie's name they asked who she was, so she went with sister she was given the room number. Then that's when she ran to find the number, when she came to a stop outside of the room she swallowed before entering, Allie wasn't alone Debbie was beside her and she was in tears telling Allie she was sorry. 

Bea- Deb

Debbie- All this is my fault mum. 

Bea- Why do you say that honey, non of this is your fault. 

Debbie= I saw the photo on her phone of a bald man and the woman, i should have told you, it was him what put her in here. 

Bea- I know about the photo love, this isn't your fault we've got enough to put him away, is this why you wasn't yourself last night? 

Debbie- I thought that she didn't show you the photo. 

Bea- No i know everything. 

Debbie- Why didn't you tell me mum? Why am i the last to find out, i could have helped, I've seen this man before. She said standing wiping her nose with her sleeve as she walked past her mum. 

Bea- What do you mean you've seen him before? 

Debbie- You need to be with her. 

Bea- Deb I'm sorry for not telling you, I've not long ago seen that photo but we're doing something about it now. 

Debbie- Okay I love you mum

Bea- I love you too. 

Debbie- I'm going to see Boomer, but I'll text you later. 

Bea- Okay sweetheart speak to you later. As she watched her daughter leave, she made her way over to Allie's bedside, Franky came in seeing Bea take a seat and hold her hand, she began to cry out. 

Franky- She's being looked after she's in the best place. 

Bea- What happened out there who did this to her? She looked over at her and noticed a split lip a swollen eye. 

Franky- Me and Boomer were doing patrol when we saw it, we saw her on the floor and was taking a kicking and a beating. 

Bea- So my daughter told me that it was a bald guy that did it, is there anything else i should know? 

Franky- Not only was it him but it was Marie too, the man goes under Derek Channing, he fled the scene in a car but a patrol car picked him up he's in the cells now. 

Bea- Until 24 hours then released. She replied angrily. 

Franky- No what they didn't see is there is CCTV cross the street and it has footage of them clear, I'm going to question Channing and Boomer is questioning Winters right now. 

Bea- Thank you for contacting me Franky..I just can't lose her you know, i really can't.

Franky- So your feelings for Allie? You do more than just care don't you? You love her don't you? She said standing at the foot of the bed. 

Bea- I don't know Franky, I've never experienced love before, I've been hurt over and over to have gotten that far, but all i know is i can't lose her. 

Franky- Tell her Bea...Tell her how you feel, anyway I'm off the nurse will come and see you soon. 

Bea- Thank you Franky and please do thank Boomer for me. She said smiling at her friend and colleague. Once she was alone she placed the palm of Allie's hand to her mouth and kissed the inside of it. 

"Are you the sister?" Came a noise from the door. 

Bea- Umm..Yeah..What's happening. 

"I'm nurse Rose Atkins, Miss Novak suffered a bang to the head, she does have bruised and broken rib" 

Bea- Tell me nurse did she have any drugs? 

"No as I've seen from her records that she requests no drugs, but if she wakes up in pain then we may need to."

Bea- So why isn't she awake.

"She had a nasty attack she's been drifting in and out, talk to her" 

Bea- You know, your not the first to say that "Talk to her" thank you. 

"I'll come back with an update soon" She replied taking the clipboard with her and leaving the room. 

Bea- You hear that Allie, you gotta stop messing around and wake up, we've got them..I'm not leaving you so don't you leave me, you've come into my life so unexpected and you have changed me for the better, I'm so sick of hiding away in a shell, I've grown to care about you so much over the days whenever we're apart I'm a mess, come on beautiful wake up, you've got to fight this, I..I...Just then the tap on the door bought her head to look up at the door. She removed her hand from Allie's and stood at the door. 

"What's happened?" 

Bea- What's happened, see for yourself she's been attacked, you said you would keep her safe some friend you are. 

"I can't take care of her 24/7, she's got to go about on herself" 

Bea- Oh and look what good it did her, no Kaz you said you would protect her. 

Kaz- I hardly see her these days so i don't know what's happening, all i know is we were having a drink together at the table then her mobile beeped indicating she had a message saying that she was going to meet you and all of a sudden it's my fault, when clearly you text at the wrong time and look where she is here, if it's anyone's fault it's yours.

Bea- What text, i never sent any texts when i took her back to yours i told her i would call after work and I've been so busy with work. 

Kaz- Well if you didn't text then who did? 

Bea- Fuck knows Kaz, someone clearly took my phone while i was out talking to parents. 

Kaz- So have they got who did this? 

Bea- Yeah they're in custody right now, they won't get away with it. 

Kaz- Look Bea I'm sorry, i was so worried you know, she's like a daughter to me, when i got the call saying that she was in hospital i came as quickly as i could. 

Bea- Yeah well I'm sorry too I'm just so exhausted and stressed out. 

Kaz- Looks like you need a drink, how do you take your coffee?

Bea- Take it black. 

Kaz- Same as me, i won't be long. She said looking over at the bed then disappearing. 

When Kaz returned she saw Bea clutching the blondes hand and holding it against her face. Bea hadn't known of Kaz returning but didn't remove Allie's hand. She waited for her to pull a chair up close to Allie's bed on the otherside and handed Bea her cup. She placed Allie's hand back down on the bed and sat back taking a large sip from the paper cup. 

Bea- This tastes a lot like Costa Coffee.

Kaz- That's because it is Costa, I'm not into Coffee in hospitals. 

Bea- Thank you. She said raising the cup. 

Kaz- So you and Allie are an item? 

"Bee..a.." Came a muttered noise. 

Bea- Yeah I'm here. She placed down the cup and took Allie's hand. 

Allie- What happened? 

Kaz- Oh bubba you scared us. 

Allie- Kaz? 

Kaz- Yeah, I'm here bubba. 

Allie- What hit me? 

Bea- You mean who? We've got them Allie, they're in the cells right now.

Kaz- I'll come back later i need some air. She took her cup and left the room. 

Bea- What's wrong with her? She said looking down at Allie. 

Allie- A young woman in her care got beaten black and blue and she wasn't lucky as i was, she sat with her hoping that she would wake up, it's difficult for her. 

Bea- You scared me you know that, what if i lost you? She choked out as she began to cry. Allie faced her and placed her fingertips to her lip and then her cheek. 

Allie- You will never lose me i also heard what you were saying and what Franky said too and i feel exactly the same, at times i get jealous because your working there and you must get looked at or hit on. 

Bea- Yeah maybe but I'm not looking, not when i have someone in front of me. 

Allie- Come lay down beside me. 

Bea- That will make your recovery worse. 

Allie- No you won't besides your my blanket and I'm getting rather cold right now. She said blinking her eye. 

Bea- Okay then but if i hear you or see you in more pain then I'm off and I'll just sit beside you. She stood up kicked off her shoes and slowly got on the bed with Allie on her back she waited until she was settled with her head on the pillow before placing her head on Bea's bare shoulder. 

Allie- You be careful otherwise you'd say something you can't take back. She said kissing the side of her neck. 

Bea- Actually i have some news, I'm going to Court for the divorce and see if he can be mature so we can get this done. 

Allie- Well that is something at least. 

Bea- So when you're released from here, come and stay with me, well while you recover because i know that Kaz may have her hands full with the shelter and this way I'll know you're alright and resting, I mean only if you want to stay with us, I have an apartment viewing but seeing it next week now. 

Allie- Do you think Boomer would mind and i mean your daughter too? 

Bea- Oh they will ask of it, so what do you say? 

Allie- Okay but only if you they say it's okay. 

Bea- It'll be sweet now tell me about this message. 

Allie- It just said that you wanted to see me at the Cafe down Hope Street, it didn't give me much hope did it eh? Oh that you've lost your phone and that you're using the Office phone. 

Bea- Yeah we have work mobile phones, don't ask me why but i never sent such text, but I'll get to the bottom of it, don't you worry. She said planting a soft kiss to the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to unravel now.
> 
> Thank you to my bestie helping me, a lot better when we work together. :)
> 
> May sound confusing in some parts but all will be explained in the next chapter i promise.


	15. The Divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie is finally discharged from hospital.

After her week stay in hospital Allie was finally discharged on the condition that she rests for 4-6 weeks. So talking with Boomer and Debbie asking if they wouldn't mind if Allie came to stay with them until she recovers, they both agreed and insisted that she did come to stay, so after picking Allie up from hospital she was now resting up on the sofa with a red throw blanket over her and Bea was sitting beside her just looking at her while feeding her grapes. 

Allie- You do know that i can use my hands. She said with a laugh as she opened her mouth to accept the grape.

Bea- Ah yeah well you heard what the nurse said lots of rest. She replied before throwing one grape in the air and catching it with her mouth.

Allie- I could get use to this but don't you need to be at work? She said nipping at Bea's fingers to grab the grape with her mouth. 

Bea- Well i only need to pop in a little later to look through some files that i left as i didn't get the chance to last week as i was called to tell some parents that their child had been found safely and i was down with Rita then at the hospital with you. 

Allie- Well you kick that arse, no one messes with my woman. 

Bea- Oh am i your woman now? I think i like that. She said smiling before leaning across to claim her lips into a soft slow kiss that did last for a few minutes before the front door opened and in came Debbie. 

Debbie- I've got to get use to this. She said taking off her jacket.

Bea- What me and Allie kissing? She looked and smiled at her daughter. 

Debbie- Yeah and seeing you both really happy. 

That afternoon Bea went into work she was exhausted but she only had to spend a few hours and catch up with her team, as she entered her Office she opened the filing cabinet and without looking took out two brown files and threw them on her desk before taking a seat. When she took her seat her Office door swung open and in came her boss. 

Ferguson- I can't find Channing and Winters files anywhere. She said this as she looked at Bea's desk to see two brown files. 

Bea- I don't know why you're looking here i don't have them. She said looking down at the now opened file to see Marie's picture then she opened the other file to see Channing's picture.

Ferguson- Are you sure about that? Well what are these then. She said picking up the files and opening them up to reveal a picture on each.

Bea- I don't know I've not even had the chance to take a look at them as you've just come barging in. She replied losing her patience.

Ferguson- I'm going to have to suspend you Bea, as you've been told directly not to work on these cases. 

Bea= I didn't know who's files they were honestly. 

Ferguson- Honestly or not Sargent Smith I'm going to have to suspend you. 

Bea- Fine. She said taking her photo from the desk and walked out, leaving a smirking Ferguson behind taking down her name bar from the door. 

As Bea was walking down the hallway and down the stairs she bumped into Franky who was about to walk up and asked if she was okay, Bea said that she wasn't and told her to follow her to the car, which Franky did, once inside Franky turned to face her. 

Franky- So what's happened? 

Bea- I've been suspended, over me apparently interfering with the Channing's and Winter's case, which i didn't know their files were in my cabinet, then she stormed in and saw them on my desk, i didn't have the chance to see whose they were. 

Franky- That's impossible red, i personally placed those files on Captain Ferguson's desk, i wrote out the reports. 

Bea- What's her game? Did you make sure to take copies of their statements.?

Franky- Yeah of course, don't worry they're safe. 

Bea- Well I've got calls to make, I'll call you soon yeah, go for a drink or something?

Franky- Hey first round is on you. She said sticking her tongue out at Bea before getting out of the car and walking back into the building.

She sat in her car for a few minutes before opening her glove compartment and taking out her burner phone she made a call out to Rita who picked up the phone on the second ring

"Hello Bea, how's it going?"

Bea- How's it going I've just been suspended, somehow Channing's and Winter's case files ended up in my filing cabinet and I've just spoke to a colleague of mine who did the interviews and she said that she placed them on Ferguson's desk personally. 

"Has your colleague done a copy of their statements?"

Bea- Yeah of course, I told her to always do that.

"Don't worry I will check the camera footage and i will explain to commissioner Maggie Doyle what's gone on and then we'll go from there, you go home and i will give you an update very soon."

Bea- Okay, thank you Rita. She ended the call and placed the phone back into the compartment and started up the car before pulling out her parking space she looked up to see Ferguson standing by her Office window watching on. But she had to stop yet again as her mobile started to ring out she didn't even check who the caller was she just hit answer and place the phone to her ear. 

"Hello Bea, it's Maxine, how are ya?"

Bea- Oh hey Maxine, i was on my way home, could be better, how are you?

"Yeah I'm good, look we've got a set date for your court date, it's for Friday,"

Bea- What Friday like this Friday 4 day's Friday, that's quick. 

"It's that quick because of the investigation that's being looked into Harry, so are you fixed for this Friday?"

Bea- Yeah I'm free, the sooner I'm divorced we can all celebrate. She said smiling down into her phone. 

"I'll see you Friday at the Court house at 9am". 

Bea- I'll see you there. 

After her call from Maxine she sighed with relief at least one good thing was going to happen this week, she took off she wanted to get home and put her feet up and see Allie because she needed one of her hugs right now and one from her daughter. She managed to make it home in less time than ever and entered the apartment and saw Allie standing with a cup in hand and was making her way over to her shocked to see her home this early, but pleased to see her.

Allie- Hey you, you're early bet you wanted to see me didn't ya? 

Bea- I'd love to say yes to that but you really don't want to know why I'm early trust me babe. She sounded exhausted. 

Allie- Come sit with me. She slowly made her way over to the sofa placing the cup down in front of her and held her hand out for Bea, who just sighed and walked over to her taking hold of her hand, she sat down beside her and was told to turn to her side, Bea was confused but did as the blonde asked when she did she felt her hands on her shoulders gently rubbing the tension away trying to make her relax. 

Bea- Mmmm..Ah..That does feel amazing, you're really good with your hands. She said looking sideways and pursing her lips shut to stop the gasps coming out. 

Allie- You need to relax, you have so much tension and stress it's not good for you, now you wanna tell me what's happened? She said continuing her rubbing.

Bea- I've been suspended and that fucking freak is behind it. 

Allie- Freak? 

Bea- The boss, but i don't want to talk about her. She said loving the feel of Allie's hands on her shoulders, she turned round and stared over at her and they both at the same time came close and it was Bea what went in for the kiss first, when they parted Allie leaned back in and placed her hands on Bea's face to bring her closer as she couldn't move much, she licked Bea's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue wanting to enter her mouth, Bea let out a low moan and allowed entrance, she placed her hands round the blondes back and held her close. Their kisses soon got heated very heated in fact as Allie's hands moved down the redheads arms and on her waist, where she grabbed the handful of her work t-shirt that she always wear underneath to keep warm, she started to roll it up exposing her stomach, but Bea opened her eyes and quickly pulled back as if she had just burned herself. 

Allie- Oh god...I'm sorry Bea. 

Bea- No, I.. Before she could finish Allie got up and went upstairs.

She had watched Allie go up and turned back round and placed her hands on her face before doing what seemed best for her and went to follow Allie up, once she entered the bedroom Allie was sitting on the bed and didn't even look up at her, but she spoke. 

Allie- I'm sorry i just got carried away. 

Bea- No it's not you, it's me I just don't know weather I'm ready to go to the next step as yet, Harry really hurt me you know and it's not easy to forget the abuse he gave me. 

Allie- I know and that's what makes me so mad i want to kill the bastard for what he did to you, Debbie and me. We've found happiness with each other, well I'm very happy with you and if you want to go slowly then we'll go slowly but please don't blame me for wanting to hold you. 

Bea- No. i want to hold you too I just don't know what to do i feel i have two left hands you know? 

Allie- I know, look we'll take things slowly okay. She took one of Bea's hands and took them over to the bed and they both laid down on their sides just looking at each other. Bea traced her right hand up and rubbed at Allie's lips with her thumb then moved it to move a strand of hair from her face. Allie took her hand and lifted her own t-shirt up and placed her hand onto her waist onto the flesh, Allie nodded at her and Bea just nodded back. 

Bea- You feel really good and smooth. She said smiling. 

Allie- Yeah i would be I'm a woman. She said with a laugh.

Bea- Sorry i don't know what to say. She went bright red in her cheeks and looked down, only to feel Allie's fingertips under her chin to lift her head up so that they were staring at each other. 

Allie- You can say whatever you like beautiful. 

Bea- I really like you Allie, a lot. She said taking Allie's hand into hers she swallowed hard before placing her hand on her own body and over her waist. 

Allie- You feel good to babe and i like you too a lot. She leaned more into Bea but moved to quick and that sent her ribs into pain and she groaned in pain. 

Bea- Hey, you alright? She said pulling away and looking worried at her.

Allie- Yeah just this pain, I'll be alright in a minute. 

Bea- I may have just the thing if you would like me to try it?

Allie- Yeah anything that will ease this pain will be incredible. She said smiling at her. 

Bea threw her legs off the bed and opened up her side drawer pulling out a thin tube, she got back on the bed and unscrewed the top of the tube and told Allie to roll her t-shirt half way up, Allie obliged but as she did she heard Bea gasp, this was the first time she had seen the injuries tears stung in her eyes as she looked over at her, Allie lifted her hand and placed it against her face, she told the young blonde that it may sting when she applies it but it will ware off. Allie nodded and waited for Bea to apply the lotion when she did she felt Allie squirm under her, she was gentle.

Bea- Oh i forgot to tell you, I have a date for my divorce hearing, it's for Friday. 

Allie- That's quick. She replied as she was looking at Bea's hand movements over her stomach. 

Bea- Yeah well under the circumstances they want to get it done sooner. 

Allie- You know i would love to be by your side, but i know i can't but I'll be hear with open arms and when I'm fully recovered we should go away, a break just the two of us. 

Bea- Now that seems like a fabulous idea Miss Novak. She said leaning over to brush her lips against Allie's then over on her stomach, which made Allie smile. 

For those few days leading up to the Court date Bea had spent more time with Allie and her daughter they never did see much of Boomer as she was to work days. Now it was the night before Court after ordering a takeaway for the three of them they were now lounging on the sofa when Debbie spoke her silence she wanted to get something off her chest now. 

Debbie- Mum, you know that photo i saw on Allie's phone. She said looking over at her mum and Allie. 

Bea- Yeah darling what about it? She replied leaning forward so she was level with her daughter. 

Debbie- That man i saw him at the gate of my school with Harry he was picking me up one time in the truck and he was standing with him. 

Bea- Are you sure sweetheart? 

Debbie- I'm absolutely sure mum can't miss that bald head and that smug look on his face, definitely him.

Bea- Thank you for telling me Deb, I'll check that out. She opened her box of Pineapple and ham pizza and offered her daughter a piece which she gladly took and settled back into the sofa

That night as they had an early night so that Bea and Debbie would be fresh for the morning, under the covers Bea laid on her side with her back to Allie she was absolutely nervous about being in court with her soon to be ex husband and Allie knew that she was and she cuddled more into her and placed her face and nuzzled into the side of her neck and kissing it. 

It was now the morning of Court, Bea and Debbie were now sitting in the court room and they were sitting at a huge table and they were sitting at the far end away from Harry and his solicitor, Bea and Debbie were sitting with Maxine and they were now ready they had to agree on a suitable settlement, Harry came out with wanting half of the money from the house sale, but Bea argued against that as he didn't buy into the house, but she remembered that he paid for an extension in the back garden and said she would be happy with paying what he spent on it even though she didn't ask for the extension. Harry started shouting, at one point the Judge told him to keep it down otherwise they'd have to remove him from the room. That's when he eventually shut up with a few words from his solicitor didn't stop him glaring at Bea but smiling at Debbie. 

"Now seeing as Mr Smith did put the extension into the property, you will need to pay the value of the extension, but there is a question on shared custody with your daughter Deborah Smith, now she is at the age to decide for herself, so if Deborah Smith please stand". Debbie rose from her chair and crossed her hands in front of herself and eyed up her mum then the Judge. 

"I'm sorry if this is difficult for you Deborah but we should come up with a decision now, would you like to see your father Harry Smith?" 

Debbie- No you're worship, he put me and mum through hell, i just wish you could choose your parent i never want to see him ever again, he was just a sperm donor not a proper dad, i hardly saw him he was off with his mates and my mum took his beatings, my mum is my world.

"Thank you Deborah, now that has been decided, permission to have shared custody of Deborah Smith with Harry Smith declined, i grant full custody to mother Beatrice Smith"

Harry- You can't FUCKING DO THAT!!,

"Mr Smith please leave the court and make sure to sign the divorce papers and the settlement and hand it in to your solicitor. 

Once they saw Harry leave with his solicitor Maxine turned and shook her hand and Debbie's congratulating them, before leaving the court room, Debbie walked out with her mum, seeing Harry sitting down on the bench just outside he didn't seem to notice them as he had his face in his hands. But what they didn't expect was someone that Bea knew was entering the building she gently pulled Debbie back and they both stood back out of eye sight. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" Came Harry's angry voice, Bea peaked round the corner to see him stand and pull at her arm and they left the building. 

Debbie- Mum is that who i think it is? Her teenager daughter whispered, but all that Bea did was nod in return, they came out of the corner and started to walk through another exit so that they wouldn't bump into him and the person they just saw Harry with when they got out they immediately saw a cab and lucky for them it was empty so they got in and headed for home. 

When they arrived home the front door opened quick and standing behind it was Allie with a smile on her face both Debbie and Bea matched that smile and Debbie headed for the stairs wanting to get changed, as the door shut Allie took Bea's hand and led them both so that they were standing in front of the sofa, she opened her arms and leaned in to take her lover in for a warm hug, which Bea needed

Bea- You feel so good babe.

Allie- Everything go okay at court gorgeous? She said pulling away so that she could look at her. 

Bea- Oh yeah perfect, i only need to pay back what he paid to do on the house, which i didn't fucking pay for but hey at least he's not touching the money from what my parents gave me. 

Allie- That's good at least, so now your divorced? What's happening with Debbie does he get to see her? 

Bea- No the Judge said that it was Debbie's decision open speech and that, it's not like she's an infant so they denied him access and I'm free as a bird now we can really move on i think. She said frowning as she looked to the side and went over to the sofa

Allie- What's wrong? She said taking her hands in hers making Bea turn back round.

Bea= You never guess who turned up at Court.

Allie- Who?


	16. Some truth comes to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rita and Maggie tell Bea the truth. Bea takes Allie to her special place and has one question to ask her, they also take the next step in their relationship.

Bea- Joan.

Allie- You are fucking joking me? 

Bea- No I'm not, i need to call Rita. 

Allie- Why would Ferguson be at Court? 

Bea- I don't know but i have a feeling it's something to do with Harry as he noticed her and grabbed at her arm to take her outside.

Allie- How would Harry know Ferguson? 

Bea- I have no idea, I'll have to get in touch with Rita right now. 

So that's what Bea did she went out to her car and sat inside, she went into her glove compartment and recheived her burner phone and made that call. 

"Rita, we need to talk i just saw my ex husband dragging off my boss out of Court at my divorce hearing

Rita- Now it's time to tell you everything, are you going to be at the apartment in the next 20 minutes. 

Bea- Yeah just being kept in the dark is frustrating. 

Rita- I won't be long, see you soon.

Returning back to the house she saw Allie at the sofa with a tray in front of her on the coffee table pouring from the pot into one of the cups, she looked over at Bea and smiled. Bea made her way and sat beside her and took the offering up from the blonde and sank back into the cushions. 

Allie- So what does Rita say? 

Bea- She's coming in a bit. She replied taking the offering cookie. 

They were both getting cosy on the sofa when they parted at the knock on the door, so Bea untangled herself from her the blonde and went to answer the door. When she did she stepped aside and allowed Rita and was surprised to see the comissioner walk in. She walked them over to take a seat at the table, when they reached the table Rita and Comissoner Maggie placed their leather bags on the table, Maggie opened up her bag and took out a brown file, while Rita took out a brown padded envelope.

Maggie- So Rita called me and said that you saw Captain Joan Ferguson walk into the Courthouse and then be taken out by your ex husband Harry Smith. 

Bea- That's correct. 

Rita- We can't keep this from you now Bea as much as we wanted to for your safety and so that nothing goes wrong with us building a case on Harry but it's only write we tell you now before you find out from him or from her. 

Bea- From her? Please just tell me what is going on here. 

Maggie- So Bea as you've told us that you have no idea on any living relatives of Harry's, has anything come to mind yet? 

Bea- No only that he has a half sister but i have no idea who she is. She said stepping at the front of the table so she was facing both Rita and Maggie. 

Maggie- Please take a seat because what I'm about to tell you may come as a shock. 

Bea- Just tell me will ya. She said getting adjudicated as she Bea's hand came up into a fist, Allie saw this and went by her side firstly just stroking down her arm with her hand before taking her hand. 

Maggie- We have known that Harry has one half sister and is living here in Melbourne and working here too..Are you sure you don't want to sit down before i carry on?

Bea= This is just pissing me off now...Just get to the point who is Harry's half sister? She now was getting angry and pulled her arm away from Allie's touch. 

Rita- His half sister is Miss Joan Ferguson. 

Bea- Joan? She said laughing out historically and leaned over the table to get control of her laughter before looking up and seeing the serious look on their faces and her smile turned to a frown and went into complete shock. She pulled out the chair from under the table and took a seat, as did Allie who also was in shock. 

Maggie- I'm just sorry we didn't tell you sooner. 

Bea- So the freak is my ex husband's..Can you please just give me a minute. She said standing and made her way over to the window to take a breather to let the words sink in.

Maggie- Allie are you okay? 

Allie- Yeah It's just her, when we try to get on with our lives she always pops up. 

Rita- We've also got something to help you too Allie, we've got some photo CCTV showing Harry entering the property at the time of your rape, but before we go further what we need is another statement, but don't worry the statement will be kept with us. It seems like you wasn't the only person we've also got another victim of abuse and she named Harry and Ferguson. Hearing there is another victim this made Bea physically sick so she ran to the bathroom as fast as her legs could take her and was sick.

Allie- I just want this to be over you know! 

Maggie- Also the attack, there was hidden cameras down that alley showing Channing leaving the area and Marie Winters standing over you we've got them in here and they will be taken to Court as evidence. Bea came back to the table and sat herself down next to Allie and took hold of her hand holding it tight.

Bea- I'm sorry about that, so what's going to happen with me at work? 

Maggie- While we gather evidence enough proof to take it to court, you will be able to go back but for now let her think that she suspended you, but really you're not but don't worry we'll make sure to get you paid as normal. 

After they both left Bea placed her face in her hands and just sighed, Allie went over and stood behind her running her hand up her back and leaning down to place a kiss to her head. When she eventually removed her hands she looked up and turned in her seat to face Allie she just smiled at her and took both of her hands in hers placing a soft kiss to both hands before looking up at her. 

Bea- Do you fancy a drive out just the two of us, I want to take you to my special place forget about this for awhile. 

Allie- Any place is special with you babe, but of course I'd love to go for a ride with you. She replied placing her hands to either side of her face and leaned down to plant a kiss to her lips. 

So that's what they did they started off their journey in the car in the sun with with window wound down with the radio playing it's music, first Bea made her stop at the first resting area just to make a call, when she finally hung up she took off but not before looking at Allie who just looking at her smiling, it took her 40 minutes to get them to the destination when she came to a stop at a stony carpark she switched off the engine and got out, she ran over to the passenger side and opened up the door holding her hand out to Allie who gladly took it and got out. They walked over to the back to take a blanket for them to sit on and headed over to find a spot and get a great view. They walked hand in hand when they saw a woman standing by the lake holding a basket, Bea walked them over to her and was greeted and handed the basket, before they were left alone. 

Bea- This place just relaxes me you know? I sometimes come here after work and just hearing and being here just calms me. She said smiling as Allie took the blanket from Bea and placed it down on the patch of grass by the water while Bea placed the basket down and with the help from Bea they sat down and just admired the view. 

Allie- I never knew being at a lake is a calming place. 

Bea- Yeah, i know each have their own place but this has to be my best. 

They just sat there taking in the view of the lake and Bea was right Allie was feeling relaxed, they just sat there talking about Debbie about her as a baby and how and why she wanted to be a cop. When they realised they were the only ones now sat by the lake Bea opened her legs so that Allie could sit between them and lean her back into Bea's front. Now they were both relaxed they really needed to talk about what had just gone on, Allie told Bea that she was shocked that Joan is Harry's half sister. When she heard those words Bea wrapped her arms more round the blonde and placed her chin on her shoulder and turned her face so that she could kiss the side of her neck. 

Bea- I know I'm just glad I'm no longer married to him to think if i was i would be part of that fucked up family. 

Allie- Are you going to tell Debbie about Joan? She replied turning sideways so she could slightly see her. 

Bea- I'm gonna have to, i can't keep something like this away from her and to think that freak is her half auntie which is fucked up..Oh fuck i never thought about the relation, no way is she getting to see my girl. 

Allie- We won't let that happen don't worry just leave it to Rita and Maggie, they'll get the bitch. She turned fully now and slowly began to sit on Bea's lap and she looked down at her lips and licked her own, she was just about to lean in to kiss them when Bea pulled back and looked at her lovingly. 

Bea- I want to ask you something, it's been on my mind for some time but I've been so nervous to ask. She said wrapping her arms round the blonde holding her close.

Allie- You can ask me anything gorgeous. She said wrapping her arms round the back of her head and clasping her hands shut. 

Bea- Will you...I mean would you..Umm..Would you be my girlfriend? 

Allie- Well..Only if you'll be mine, I'd love to be your girlfriend, now give me a kiss. Allie's lips were on hers and when she opened her mouth to breathe she felt Allie's tongue slide into her mouth and cross her tongue, hearing the redhead moan out made her lean more into her and kissed her more deeply. It was the sound of the thunder that broke them apart and bring Allie off her lap. 

Allie- Come on you let's carry this back at Boomer's. 

Bea- I love that idea Miss Novak. She held her hand out to Allie who helped her up and together hand in hand they walked back to the car with the blanket leaving the basket behind for it to be collected.

Once back home and dry they were now standing in the bedroom just standing meters apart from one another standing in front of each other Bea placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist and leaned forward so that she could kiss her, their kisses turned passionate and decided to make themselves comfortable, so after slipping off their jackets and taking off their shoes, they settled on the bed on their sides so that they could look at each other, it was Bea who leaned in and started to kiss her Allie pulled Bea more into her and wrapped her arms round and under her t-shirt onto her warm back. Bea pulled back for air as she did she felt Allie's mouth against her neck she was kissing and licking up and down sending shivers down her spine, Bea didn't pull away at the contact but instead placed her hands up Allie's back so she hadn't noticed that her hand unhooked her bra. Allie pulled away from her neck and smiled at her. 

Allie- Did you just unhook my bra? She said with a goofy look on her face. 

Bea- Shit i didn't did i? Sorry. She replied sitting up.

Allie- No don't be..But only if you're sure? She said slowly sitting up and facing her. 

Bea- I'm ready but just the top half first, if that's okay? I just want to feel your skin against mine, does that sound stupid? She said looking down at her lap.

Allie- We can take it any pace you want, it doesn't sound stupid at all, i think that the top half is what I'm ready for too you're very special to me Bea and i know that you won't hurt me and i will never hurt you, we'll take our time. She placed her finger tips under Bea's chin to lift her head up and looked deeply at her. Allie leaned in to give her a soft kiss, then she felt Bea's hands under the hem of her t-shirt and she was lifting it, their mouths were still locked Allie moaned at the contact as she lifted her arms up in the air so that Bea could remove her t-shit. They pulled apart just so that Bea could take in the view of Allie's body she started from the bottom taking a look over her bruises this made her swallow hard before looking up at her cleavage at her beautifully formed breasts which was covered with a yellow padded bra. Bea licked her lips as she placed one of her hands on her stomach across her light purple bruises making Allie jump at the touch before taking her hand higher, taking her finger tips and trailing it between her breasts and at her chest, then placing both hands she placed them over her breasts then she shyly removed them. 

Bea- I'm sorry i just don't know what to do! She said with a nervous laugh. 

Allie- Do whatever makes you comfortable babe, we've got the place to ourselves. She replied winking at her. 

Bea- I don't want to hurt you, you're still recovering. 

Allie- Hey you won't hurt me.

Bea- Okay. She smiled and placed her hands on Allie's face to bring their mouths back together they started off to kiss slow but as Bea slowly opened her mouth she slipped the tip of her tongue and licked her top lip, this made Allie groan out and took Bea's face in her hands and they kissed passionately tongues slipping into mouths hands roaming over bodies. Bea started to pull on the blondes bra straps and watch as Allie slipped it off her arms and it was flung across the room not caring where it landed. She placed her hands on the blondes hip her eyes were drawn back to Allie's perfectly formed breasts, then looked up at Allie placing her hands to her face letting her thumbs touch her lips. 

Bea- My god Allie, you are so beautiful. She said with such emotion.

Allie- You gotta be joking, but you on the other hand i can't keep my hands or mouth off you. 

Bea- Allie...You know the drugs, you haven't been tempted have ya, i mean if you are it's okay to admit it, we've both had a shock but we can talk. She said taking her woman's hands in hers. 

Allie- I never, ever want to turn to drugs...Ever, your my only addiction from now and for always, I'm so addicted to you. 

Bea- Well I'm glad to hear that. She replied 

Allie- Baby, you can touch what you like, I love everything about you, there's nothing that i don't love, but what i do love more is this. She said leaning forward to place her right hand up to her forehead and to the side she just smiled. 

No words could possibly top that on how she felt for Allie, she knew deep down how she felt for her but they both were taking it slow, so without a reply Bea captured the blondes lips and gently pulling her more towards her, she then felt Allies hands under her t-shirt and slowly lifting it up once that was discarded, she felt Allie's hands work slowly behind her back and up to the clasp of her bra, then she slowly pulled the straps down her arms taking the bra she threw it behind Bea not looking where it landed as her eyes were fixed on Bea.

Bea- So far so good. She said taking a deep breath out and smiled. 

Allie- You are so beautiful. 

Bea- This is nothing special.

Allie- Stop it..Bea you need to start to love yourself, I'm loving what's in front of my eyes. 

Bea- You really like this? She said pointing down at her stomach. 

Allie- Come lets get comfy. She replied as she laid back down on her side bringing Bea down with her they just laid there just taking a look and admiring each others bodies. She took Bea's hand and slowly guided her hand up and down the side and told her to go with her instincts and do what feels right. So that's what Bea did she caressed up and down her side with her finger tips then she moved across and down between her breasts She started by planting soft kisses to the top of her breasts and started slowly going up towards her neck making Allie moan, while kissing her neck, Bea trailed her hand down to her breast cupping it in the palm of her hand. feeling her hardened nipple in the palm of her hand, she began to slowly knead her breast, Allie leaned up planting a slow kiss to her woman's lips and gently started to caress Bea's side loving the feel of Bea's skin against her finger tips, she made her way up to her breast bone then she worked her hand down to her breast and cupped it while they were caressing and exploring each other's bodies from the waist up, They both let out a gasp as they felt their bodies react to the touch. Mouths found their spot in each other's necks nibbling and kissing at the flesh making them both groan out. 

Allie= Do you like this baby, do you like where my hand is? She said whispering into her ear before placing a kiss against her lobe. 

Bea- I do so much. Do you like where my hand is? 

Allie- You feel so good i love your hands on my body, I'm glad that we waited till now to do this, Would you like to carry on? 

Bea- Yeah i would. She said smiling and they both at the same time leaned in and slowly started to kiss while their hands carried on caressing, but unknown to them someone had just entered the house but the shut of the door, they heard a familiar voice but didn't pull away immediately instead they listened. 

"HEY RED!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN, YOUR CAR IS PARKED AT FRONT, SO GET OFF BLONDIE AND GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE" 

Bea- Fuck..I hate interruptions....I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE. She shouted back. 

Allie- Well that was fun...Well until we were rudely interrupted She said smiling, Bea smiled back and leaned in to give her a final kiss before climbing off the bed in search of her bra and t-shirt, which she found in the corner of the room, she quickly put them on and just before she left the bedroom she turned and smiled over at Allie who was now on her back still with her bra and t-shirt off and eyeing her up.

Bea- Well there's always later. She said with a wink before leaving the bedroom. 

On her way down she saw Boomer and Franky sitting at the table with a sandwich and a bottle of water they both looked at her and Franky a huge grin on her face as she looked up and down at her friend. 

Franky- Well, i want the details how was it? 

Bea- We were just cuddling nothing more. She said walking into the kitchen then coming back out with a bottle of water.

Franky- Yeah you say that to your t-shirt, i love that t-shirt by the way if it wasn't inside out. She said with a laugh and stuck her tongue out. 

Bea- Shit, don't give me shit Franky. She said taking a look down at her t-shirt to see that it was in fact inside out, this made the three of them laugh.

That evening as they both laid in bed together they were both topless and braless as the bedside lamp glowed on their bodies they laid on their sides just staring at each other and their hands lightly caressing. 

Allie- So first step achieved and i feel alive, i always do when I'm with you. 

Bea- Well how about this, when you are recovered we'll go away just the two of us, candle lit dinners no interruptions just the two of us for the weekend. 

Allie- You know that's a wonderful incentive to get better, I'd love to go away with you.

Bea- Leave it with me. She said leaning over Allie slightly so that she could switch the lamp off giving Allie the perfect view of her breasts in her face which gave her the opportunity to kiss and flick her tongue over the flesh. When they were settled Bea kissed Allie in the dark and settled down into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just had to be Franky to interrupt their moment. Did anyone think that about Harry or did it surprise you?


	17. A break

It had been three weeks and Allie was feeling a lot better the bruising had faded a little more with the help of Bea and some cream she was now on the mend and up and about on her feet, she went out for walks round the park with Bea and Debbie then having a go at the swings as Allie sat on Bea had pushed her and stood in front of her and every time that Allie swung to Bea she leaned forward to plant a fast kiss at her lips, now it was time for a little getaway with Allie as promised she had sorted out a little place just out of town and quiet, as they got in the car Bea threw her luggage bag at the back seat before starting up the car. 

Allie- I'm looking forward to this, our first getaway together as a couple. She said placing her hand on top of Bea's hand which was resting against the gear stick. 

Bea- I'm looking forward to this too, but when we get back I'll need to sit Debbie down and tell her about Ferguson, she has been so happy this past weeks after getting accepted in art college i couldn't throw this at her. 

Allie- Hey I'll sit with you if you like, you don't have to do it alone. 

Bea- Thank you babe, i would love that so much. 

Allie- So are you going to tell me where you're taking us? 

Bea- Nooo, you'll just have to wait and see. 

They were on the road for over 20 minutes and Allie had got heated in the car so she opened the window and ran her hand up her thighs as she was wearing shorts the same colour as her t-shirt which was blue and as Bea came up to the traffic lights she nearly went through red as her eyes were fixed on her legs to even concentrate. It was only when Allie told her to stop that she paid attention to the road. 

Allie- Pay attention to the road babe, i don't fancy our chances spending our dirty weekend away. 

Bea- Dirty weekend is it? Well it's not my fault that my girlfriend is getting me a little hot under the collar here, I'm sure you put those shorts on to lose my concentration. 

Allie- I don't know what you're talking about, I'm innocent 

Bea- Yeah..Yeah whatever, anyway were nearly there. She replied with a laugh. 

When they finally came to a stop Allie took in the view on their drive up a rocky car park, she noticed a penthouse and the beach was in front of it. Allie got out and took in the view she ran up to the beach and then back up to Bea who was now walking over to her. 

Allie- This place is wonderful. 

Bea- It's just for us for the weekend, i know the man who owns this and told him i was a cop, so he said he would close it just for me. She laughed along with Allie. 

Allie- Now that's what i call a breakaway. 

Bea- Come on then let's check out the penthouse.

Allie- Babe this is too much. 

Bea- No it's not, we both need this. She held her hand out to Allie who linked her fingers with hers and they both headed over the sand and across to the penthouse, she opened up her rucksack to get the keys and handed them to Allie for her to unlock the glass doors, when they were finally in they took in the view as they headed down the small steps which led them to the sofa and tv, Allie went over to the table in front of the sofa to see a bunch of freshly cut roses sitting in a vase with a card sitting in front of it, so she took the card and read it out loud at Bea who was in the connecting kitchen. 'You are one special woman to me Allie and I'll give you roses every day for as long as you'll have me xxx Bea'. 

Allie- I love these roses, you sure do know how to make me special. 

Bea- Well you are special, i never knew that i would feel this way ever, but you've shown me all the feels and taught me not to be scared.

Allie- You've been by my side through everything, since that day in the super market then you came to my rescue, we are just meant to be I've been searching for someone like you but i almost gave up, you taught me to not be scared and be open and you want me just for me not for my body, that's what i love about you. 

Bea- We've got a long way to go but let's not talk about that now, let's just enjoy our time together, besides I've had something set up on the back porch so if my lady care to walk with me and close her eyes. She said going behind her and placing her hands on her hips just as Allie closed her eyes and told her not to peak as she guided her through the kitchen and placed one of her hands on the door and slid it open getting them to step out onto the sheltered porch, she told Allie to open her eyes as she stood in front of her. 

Allie- Omg Bea, dinner by the beach. 

Bea- Only the best for you. She said holding out a chair for Allie who gladly took the seat and waited for Bea to take her seat as she did she took out a bottle of red wine from the ice bucket and started to pour into the two glasses, when they were filled Bea removed the metal covers from each of the plates to see the heat rise into the air. 

Allie- This smells divine. She said as she waited for Bea to take her knife and fork before taking hers and tucked into her dinner with a candle in the centre of the table lit, her meal was a piece of Salmon with a side of mash and some green peas. 

Bea- It was right timing too, tuck in. She replied taking a sip from her glass letting the wine swirl round her mouth and tongue before taking another sip. 

After their meal was taken care of they were now taking a walk along the beach Bea had her arm wrapped round her shoulder while Allie held hers round her waist, they had left their mobiles in the car so they wasn't going to be interrupted for the weekend. 

Allie- You're a very romantic woman, is this what I've got to look forward to. 

Bea- Of course, I've always wanted to do this go away for the weekend but never got to, but now i have you. 

Allie- Well how about we go back to the penthouse and get a little naughty...By naughty i mean open up that bottle of fizz. 

Bea- You are very naughty, come on then. She removed her arm from her shoulder and took her hand as they ran to the penthouse. Once inside Bea took Allie's hand and instead of going over to the sofa she took them both to a different part of the house as she opened the door they both took in the king-size bed which was covered in red petals which looked like rose petals and they were gathered into a love heart. When Bea turned back round after shutting the door, she was immediately took in the arms of her girlfriend and their lips locked She whimpered as she felt Allie's tongue flick across her lips she opened her mouth willingly to the intruder. Aching to feel Bea's skin Allie slipped her hand up her shirt grazing her fingertips over the other woman's flat stomach, she was pleased when she felt the muscles jump under her fingers, as her hand trailed up and cupping her breast making Bea moan out and hold onto the blondes waist as she started to back them over to the bed, once Allie's legs hit the bed she pulled away and looked up at her woman who was going to lean in for another kiss until she felt the blondes finger touch her lips. 

Allie- Are you ready to go all the way, if you're not i understand I know we said we would take things slowly but i want to make love to you, to all of you, i know it's something that we've been holding off and wanting to hold off until we both was ready. 

Bea- I want to make love to you too, but I'm scared i won't be enough to please you, what if i do something wrong? She said looking down at the ground. 

Allie- Are you kidding me..Bea you are enough and whenever i look at you i get shivers down my spine and that has never happened to me before and my body reacts to your touches. 

Bea- I'm ready, but can we take it slow. 

Allie- I'll take it any pace you want,. She shrieked as she felt Bea's arms under her and lifting her up into her arms she moaned as she felt Bea's lips against her neck as she was lowered onto the bed and on the petals. 

Bea- I'm going to make slow love to you, are you ready? 

Allie- I'm always ready for you babe. 

Bea- I'm going to go slow okay, if you want me to stop then just call out okay? When Allie nodded in reply she lifted Allie's t-shirt up as she laid there and she slowly opened Allie's legs so she could get between them as she kissed and licked at her stomach making the blonde jump at the touch and bite down on her bottom lip, as Bea looked up as she caressed her ribs and chest with kisses and nibbles. Allie helped by slightly lifting herself up to remove her garment, 

once that was removed she felt Bea push up her bra, so Allie pushed herself up more to remove the laced bra before then she pulled Bea on top of her and wrapped her legs round her back and bought her in for a kiss which soon turned from tender and sweet to passionate. When they came up for air she Bea went straight to her neck kissing and sucking at the flesh then trailing down to her chest and down to her breasts while her hand was caressing the other breast rubbing her thumb against the hardened bud while she flicked her tongue over the breast she was kissing and licking until she reached her nipple she placed her lips over the bud and started to suck it making it go hard in her mouth making Allie groan in pleasure, now having seen the want on her face Bea moved south of her body kissing the flesh as she went down, she began to take off her shorts she had to get off the bed to take them fully off then as she got back on she started to kiss and nibble from her ankles up her legs and to her thighs. 

Allie- It doesn't feel fair at all, you're still fully clothed. She said sitting up and unbuttoning Bea's shirt. 

Bea- Well it's about time you did something about that huh? She replied raising her eyebrows at her.

Once Bea's shirt was removed she started to unbutton the button on her jeans and laid back on her back so that Allie could pull them off, they were tight jeans and she struggled as she was trying to pull them from her ankles she fell off the bed getting a laugh from her woman. When Allie finally got to her feet she climbed on the bed on all fours and moved her mouth up breathing hot air against the flesh before going to her ear and whispering "Did you just laugh at me falling off the bed?"

"Why what are you going to do about it Miss Novak?" Came the reply. Allie just laughed and continued to slowly trail her tongue across her throat and down her chest avoiding her breasts as she went down to Bea's toned stomach, Bea took one of Allie's hands and clamped it onto her breast, Allie smiled at the contact and snaked her tongue up towards her breasts and replacing her hand with her mouth she kissed and flicked her tongue making her woman underneath her gasp at the touch. 

Bea leaned up as Allie leaned towards her expecting a kiss but Bea had other ideas on her mind so she took hold of the blonde and flipped them over to that she was now on top. She went back down to kissing her chest and using her tongue to taste her skin on the tip of her tongue making her girlfriend moan loud and when she moved further down Allie looked down at her as she licked her lips she opened her legs wider as Bea settled between them. She bit and licked the inside of Allie's thighs but refused to touch her clit which was still covered with her underwear. As she moved her caresses to the other thigh, she saw Allie thrust her hips down to try and get Bea to touch her. 

Allie- Are you sure you're ready to do this? We don't have to go all the way. 

Bea- No i want to besides, i want to make new loving memories with you. 

Allie- Okay baby. 

Now it was time to get Allie naked she ignored the knots in her stomach as she started to take down the blondes underwear, Allie helped by lifting her buttocks in the air so that Bea could take them down, when they were removed he threw them on the floor and looked back at her naked woman beneath her with a smile on her face. 

Bea- If at any point you want me to stop, let me know. Allie just nodded in response, she was nervous but she wanted this she wanted to show Allie just what she means to her. She climbed back up her body so that they were face to face and planted a soft kiss to her lips as her hand lightly stroked at her wet centre. 

Allie- See i told you i was ready. She said with a grin on her face.

"No Kidding" Came the reply before taking her lips once again, Allie grabbed at her arse giving it a squeeze making her girlfriend moan out. Bea bit down on her bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth. Her hand started it's movements on Allie's wet slit rubbing slowly making the blonde groan out, when she felt Bea slip two fingers inside of her opening she gasped and looked deep into her eyes, she felt Allie move her hips and grind on the fingers deep inside of her, she was gentle and slow hearing Allie's moans and groans made Bea gasp so she buried her face into the side of her neck. 

Allie- Oh fuck.. You feel so good inside of me, you make me feel so good.

Bea- I want you to feel good baby. She replied whispering against her neck. Slowly Bea began to move her fingers in and out of Allie, leaving her fingers inside she crawled up her body and placed a kiss to her lips. After all those years in training Allie managed to flip her over so that she could straddle her. 

Allie- I now want to please you, but if it gets too much just let me know. Once she said that she placed a soft kiss to her lips and then pulled away to look at her, Bea nodded and smiled. She started to kiss down the side of her neck and caressed her breasts with her hands as she started to kiss down her stomach, when she finally got down between her legs she started to slowly peel down her underwear and as she did that she kissed her exposed flesh as she slowly removed it from her ankles and onto the floor. 

She did just what Bea had done to her she kissed the inside of her thighs with each kiss came a nibble and a lick as she reached the top, she planted soft kisses to her stomach and her ribcage, just when they were breast to breast and face to face she looked down and stared directly into her brown eyes as her one of her hands were propped up on the bed holding herself up, the other hand made its journey down her ribcage and down to her warm clit, she started with light strokes making Bea let out a low moan at the contact. She slipped two fingers inside of her then slowly thrusting them in and out. She was rewarded with another moan from the redhead and felt her girlfriend's hand clamp round the back of her head and pulled her down for a sweet kiss, when they parted Bea groaned. 

Bea- What are you doing to me. She moaned out. 

Allie- I'm pleasing my woman, you just lie back and relax. 

She started with her light strokes over her now wet clit before entering, Allie moaned as she felt Bea's hand between her legs, fondling her as skillfully as Allie touched her. They both picked up the pace and pressure and went a higher speed before any of them knew it they climaxed both together, their breathing became hard their hearts were beating faster they could even imagine. As Allie collapsed on her girlfriend through exhaustion they both were sweating from the waist up. As their breathing became regular, Allie placed a kiss to the side of her neck up her throat and to her wet lips before pulling away and just smiled at her.

"Wow, Miss Novak I've never really felt anything like that in my life".

Allie- What never...You mean you never did it to yourself? She said climbing off the redhead when she did this Bea took all of her strength and sat up with her back facing the blonde. 

Bea- Sex has never been my thing, but this..That was special. She replied smiling to herself. 

Allie- Well..Seeing as you seem very satisfied, let me tell you this. She said crawling up to Bea's bare back and wrapped her arms from behind pulling her into her body before saying what she wanted "You were fantastic..Sex for me...Well it wasn't sex it was just fucking shut my eyes and then it'll be over, well that's what i thought..But you Bea you were gentle and i know this was a huge step for you, it was for me...So let's take that next step i mean if you want and take a very cold shower with, because i need to cool down, because you make me so hot just by looking at you. 

Bea- Oh i do now, well i suppose i could wash your back. She said standing up and heading into the en suite bathroom in the nude, it didn't take long for Allie to follow through when she heard the shower she was in there like a shot. 

They managed to control their selves in the shower even though they were a little handsy with the wash cloth at one point Bea was going to leave the shower until she was pulled back, they managed to get cleaned up and dressed. Allie decided to wear purple shorts and a vest, she didn't even bother with putting underwear on Bea hadn't noticed as she was drying her hair in the bathroom. But when Bea came out with a towel wrapped round her waist, she looked over at Allie who was biting on her bottom lip. So she thought she would give Allie a little show, as she stood in front of the dresser table in the corner of the room she opened up the towel revealing one breast and half of her body, then she closed it back up and did the same with the other before dropping the towel and letting out a "Oops" and a laugh she walked over to Allie to get to her rucksack she looked up and down her body before looking directly at her with a smile of her own she added "Excuse me Miss Novak". As she stepped to one side letting Bea get to her rucksack she watched over at her and called out to her "You Bea are such a turn on teasing me like that" She said before leaving the bedroom once out she added "Oh I'll have my payback later tonight" When she heard Bea call out "What was that baby?" She said "Oh nothing sexy I'll wait for you on the beach". 

When Bea finally made it on the sand she saw Allie flat out on a towel she looked glowing under the sun with her legs on for show, she slowly walked over to the blonde wanting to surprise her, but Allie knew of her presence and removed her shades and looked directly up at her then covered her eyes to block it from the sun and looked to see that Bea had chosen to wear same as her, she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black sleeveless t-shirt showing off her bare arms and chest. 

Allie- Now who loves the view. She said with a grin on her face. 

Bea- So how do you feel? She said laying on her side to face the blonde.

Allie- Do you mean after our make out session? I mark myself a 9 a little more effort for myself, but you baby you made me so hot i really think I'm ready for the next step. 

Bea- I never knew there was anymore steps. She said looking at her puzzled. 

Allie- Well I'll let you figure that out and when you do I'll be waiting. 

They spent the rest of the day just admiring the quiet and being alone together with no interruptions, Bea would look over at Allie and she would be caught doing it. Allie always had that affect on her and Allie knew that and she knew how she felt for Bea. She saw Bea close her eyes and she was on her back, she smiled over at her and took from under the towel her mobile phone and taking Bea's arm gently she placed her head on shoulder, Bea let out a small moan and wrapped her arm round her placing a kiss on her forehead with her eyes still closed she didn't see the flash of the camera. When she captured the photo she put her phone down and she too closed her eyes, enjoying her time and being close to Bea. 

When Bea awoke she hadn't realised she had fallen asleep but not it was dark out and Allie was nowhere to be seen, she sat up and looked round the beach then just as she was about to head into the penthouse she saw her in the sea as she got closer she saw that Allie was topless, so she followed in she went in fully clothed and walked up behind her hearing the splashes of the water she turned slightly but when she felt the pair of arms come round her waist and her woman's chin rest on her shoulder she relaxed against her body. 

Bea- It's beautiful up here isn't it? We should make this a regular thing a break away bring Debbie too, be like a family vacation. She said with a smile. 

Allie- You are sweet. She said turning round with tears in her eyes. 

Bea- Hey what's with the water works? She said wiping at her eyes. 

Allie- I'm lucky to have you and Debbie, I've made some wonderful friends along the way some forever friends which i never had. 

Bea- I'm the lucky to even get this close, when i thought i couldn't fall in...I mean like this. 

Allie- Was you going to say what i think you was going to say? 

Bea- I don't know..Maybe. She said with a smile she placed her hands down to Allie's backside loving how she felt but felt that she wasn;t just topless but she was fully nude. 

Allie- Well how about we say it together? See if it sounds just what i think it sounds like. 

Bea- Okay 

"I love you" They both said at the same time 

Allie- Well i think now we've established that i think this needs to be celebrated with a lot of snogging. 

Bea- Seeing as you can't keep your lips off mine, I'm up for that. 

Allie- What a cheek. She exclaimed as she jumped in her arms, Bea managed to lift her up as they kissed. 

Bea- Umm..Baby your freezing how about we carry this on inside?

Allie- Sounds like a plan, hope you don't plan on sleeping. 

Bea- Sleep is the last thing on my mind. She replied dropping Allie in the water, she ran in the direction of the penthouse once she was out of sight Allie chased after her. 

Once indoors Allie saw a towel over the sofa so she dried her naked body and went straight through to the bedroom when she didn't find her there she turned back round and bumped into the redhead who just grinned at her before pushing her on the bed and slowly crawling up, Bea's steady gaze held hers as Allie traced the outline of her woman's lips slowly with her index finger. "I love you, so much," she whispered softly into her girlfriend's ear, before looking down at her. 

Bea- I love you too, i didn't think I'd fall in love again, but it just shows that there is always someone out there who has your other half of your heart and you've got me you complete me so much. She said this with tears in her eyes. 

Allie- We are just meant to be together babe...You complete me too you have since we met, you and Debbie you are my family, whatever gets thrown in our way we'll deal with it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Bea can work out the rest of what to do or do you think she needs a talk with Franky? ;)  
> There will be more loving between these two, got quite the chapter to come next.


	18. Back home

After a much needed weekend away Bea was surprised that she had just three texts and no calls, one of the texts was from Franky saying "Hey red how was the weekend a certain mini me told me that you have taken blondie away for the weekend do tell when you get back". Bea sat in her car waiting for Allie to come out of the stop shop, so she began to read the last two messages one was from Debbie saying "I hope you and Allie are having a fabulous time mum, you both deserve it please give Allie my love too, can't wait to see you both, love you. xx" Then the last message was from Maggie she sat up properly and opened the text and it read "Hello Bea we have some news to tell you, i called at Boomer's apartment and she told me that you've gone away for the weekend, but when you have the time please call my office, enjoy your break-Maggie". When Allie got in the car, Bea took off before Allie could even put on her seatbelt, Allie looked over at her.

Bea- Sorry babe I need to make a phone call. She said as she glanced at Allie who was now putting on her seatbelt.

Once they were finally home, they were greeted by both Boomer and Debbie as she pulled up on the driveway, when they got out of the car Bea had her rucksack over her shoulder and kissed her daughter on the forehead as she headed inside. Debbie gave Allie a hug before they went inside, when they entered the apartment they saw Bea with the house phone to her ear they watched as she entered the kitchen to take the call. 

While Allie was upstairs placing the clothes which they didn't wear into the storage drawers and placed the clothes they did wear in a basket by the bed ready to be cleaned, Debbie walked in with a smile on her face and flopped herself on the bed. 

Debbie- You seem happy and mum too, seems like you've had the best weekend away? She said slightly sitting up and told Allie to join her, which the blonde did. 

Allie- Oh Debbie it was beautiful, your mum is such a romantic at heart. 

Debbie- Well you are the first she's ever done this for, you are special to her, to both of us. 

Allie- You both are very special to me too. 

Debbie- So tell me what did you get to do..But hey keep it clean, if you get what i mean. She said with a laugh.

Allie- It was very romantic, we had a penthouse to ourselves by the beach with no one in sight but just the two of us, she had arranged dinner by the porch and well we told each other how we felt, by the sunset. 

Debbie- And just what did you tell each other? By that time Bea had entered the bedroom and threw herself on the bed long ways against the pillows and took hold of Allie's hand and kissing the back of it and grabbing Debbie's to do the same. 

Bea- Should my ears be burning or was you talking about me? 

Allie- Always talking about you beautiful. She replied with a wink.

Debbie- So come on you both told each other that you loved one another didn't ya? Seeing the looks from her mum to Allie. 

"So does this mean boxset of the L word tonight". Came the voice from the door. 

Bea- Now why don't i know what the L word is? She said looking at Boomer.

Boomer- Well two weeks ago i was over at Bridget's with Franky and they had it on this blonde and this brunette think they called Bette and Tina well you resemble them a bit. 

Allie- We'll have to watch that babe. 

Bea- Yeah, anyway I'm taking my favourite girls out to dinner to celebrate, Boomer you'll come too won't ya? 

Boomer- Ah well you know the saying three's company and four on a sidewalk is not allowed, besides I've gotta get back to work, but I'll see you three tonight. She said disappearing from the doorway. 

Debbie- Well I'm going to get changed. She said releasing her hand from her mum's and ran out of the bedroom. 

Allie- Mmm..Just the two of us, whatever shall we do for a few minutes. She said flipping over on her stomach and running her hand over her breast and cupped between her legs. 

Bea- Hey the door is open Debbie could return any minute, besides don't you want to hear what the good news is? She said sitting up making Allie remove her hand from between her legs. 

Allie- Go on then. She said sitting up so she was facing the redhead. 

Bea- Well a certain somebody has been suspended from Teal Watch pending an investigation. 

Allie- And is that 'Certain somebody' beginning with a J and ends with N. 

Bea- Got it all in one baby Joan Ferguson. She said throwing her arms up in excitement. 

Allie- Oh fuck..That is some news, so do i get to see you in uniform again. She replied swinging her legs and straddled Bea who immediately placed her arms round her holding her close. 

Bea- Well Maggie and Rita think it's best i don't not yet anyway and they told me to wait till they get more evidence on her, so Boomer has taken her role only temporary and Franky has taken my position as Sargent only temporary, well at least it's being run the way it should be no evidence going missing. 

Allie- Well we'll get through this together yeah, i love you so much now that is the reason to celebrate if i must say. She said smiling at her before capturing her lips and wrapping her arms around Bea's neck as their kisses deepened, but a cough by the door pulled them apart. 

Debbie- Well are you coming or what? Or are you just going sit there sucking at each other's faces. She said with a laugh. 

Allie- You are so cheeky Mini Bea. 

Debbie- Ah yeah well you two are just so loved up someone has to do it. She said sticking out her tongue. Allie got from her lap and started her chase on the teenager. 

Bea just laughed and went after them to see that they had already got in the car. Once in they decided to go to the restaurant they had recently opened up in town.  
,  
Once they pulled up in the carpark Debbie dived out shutting the car door as she headed for the restaurants entrance. Bea got out and stood at the bonnet of the car and outstretched her hand for Allie who happily took it as they headed for the doors they immediately stopped when they saw who was exiting the restaurant, Debbie went and stood by her mum and Allie as this person who had just got off the phone had a grin on his phone. 

Bea- Harry? What are you doing here?

Harry- Last time i saw it was a free country to dine where i want, hey Deb. 

Debbie- Mum I'm going in I'll find us a table. She side stepped Harry just before she could she was stopped by the hand grabbing at her arm, Bea went over to them and went up to her ex's face and told him to let go. 

Bea- You let go of my daughter right now before i cause a scene. 

Harry- Your daughter she's mine too you know, i don't give a fuck what you or some fucked up Judge says. He said taking his hand from her arm and Debbie headed inside rubbing her arm. 

Bea- Honey you go inside I'll be with you both in a minute. She said turning to face her girlfriend. 

Harry- Did you just call her honey? Oh fuck you're fucking a whore a street whore as it goes. 

Allie- And your a rapist a fucked up one as it goes, what you did to me and what you did to Bea you're just sick and twisted in the head to do such a thing. She said barging past him and entering the restaurant.

Harry-What is it with you women, you treat them with a little rough to spice up things then you're branded a rapist. 

Bea- That's just what you are, those times i said no..It meant yes in your eyes, now i suggest you back off oh and if you touch my daughter or come anywhere near  
Allie or my girls then I'll break your fucking arm.

Harry- You won't get away with this you bitch, turning Debbie away from me.

Bea- I didn't have to do that, Debbie saw through your true colours, now piss off and leave my family alone. 

Harry- Well you know that little whore of yours, it won't be long till she's off selling herself and when she does I'll be waiting for her. He said with a wide grin on his face. 

Bea- She is not a whore, but i tell you one thing Harry she shows me a lot of affection better than you ever did, she doesn't beat me and she doesn't force me, what me and Allie have is special, i honestly don't know why i didn't leave you sooner but I'm glad i did. She watched him back away from the doorway but as Bea was about to enter he pulled her back by her hair and threw her to the ground but before he could lay his foot down on her, he heard a whistle and someone peak round the corner he stopped and turned his back and headed over to the front of the building, Bea had just got up and slowly headed towards the building Debbie who just witnessed the commotion at the door had tears down her face. 

Bea- Baby what's wrong? 

Debbie- What a monster, he did that to you. She said reaching out to her. 

Bea- Sweetheart you wasn't supposed to hear any of that, come let's take a seat, where's Allie? 

Debbie- Toilet..Can i have your keys i need to grab my phone. 

Bea- Deb just leave your phone till after dinner. 

Debbie- I'm waiting for college to call me on a date to take a look round. 

Bea- Just this once okay, I'll get us a table and I'll get you a strawberry milkshake. She said handing her the keys and kissing her on the forehead, 

Debbie headed out of the restaurant and wipes her eyes and face as she headed to the car to get her phone, as she locked up the car she heard shouting coming from the front of the building and it was a familiar voice she heard. She ran over to the corner of the building and took a peak to see her dad talking to what it looked like to be her mum's boss. Joan's back was facing her so that she wouldn't be seen but she saw Harry grab at Joan's arm and taking them to the back of the building into an alleyway. She waited until they were out of sight before following on. When she got to the corner of the wall she saw the same man that was waiting at the school gates and he didn't look to happy. She knelt down and took a picture quickly and zoomed in taking several shots an envelope was exchanged hands into Harry's hands. She pulled back and headed to join her mum and Allie. Once she was inside she found them both sitting opposite from each other just staring at each other and linking fingers. 

Debbie- Right what are you ordering me, oh i think a bottle of wine from each number and lots of fries. The teenager joked.

Bea- Look what i gave birth to..That better had been a joke missy. 

Debbie- Of course it is, so how about I'll have a steak and chips and you both share a plate of spaghetti Bolognese. 

Allie- Now that does sound delicious, what do you think Bea? She said raising her eyebrows. 

Bea- I think i would like the steak too. 

Allie- Three steaks it is then. 

They sat and talked about Debbie's College viewing, both Bea and Allie were proud of her on how she has become and not let anything or anyone stand in her way of achieving her goals and dreams. After being completely satisfied with their meals they decided to go and have ice cream and a walk down the beach, which they enjoyed, when they finished their ice creams Debbie pulled her mum and Allie by the water and took out her phone. She raised her phone to capture the three of them smiling, then she she told her mum to take a picture of her and Allie, Bea gladly did this. Then it was a simple picture of Bea and Debbie with Debbie on her shoulders and arms up in the air and Bea just smiling away. Once the pictures were done Debbie walked away from her mum and Allie walked over to the redhead planting her lips against hers neither of them saw the flash what was coming their way by the young teenager. It was only when they pulled away and looked into her direction that they saw her take another photo. They both watched as Debbie ran off laughing before they went after her. 

When they finally made it back to the apartment Debbie opened up the door as Allie walked up behind Bea with her hands round her waist and was giggling into her ear making Bea laugh. When they entered the three of them saw Boomer sitting at the table with Franky who couldn't help but grin at the pair and smile at Debbie. 

Franky- Hey Debbie, how are ya? 

Debbie- Yeah I'm good just been a wonderful afternoon well wouldn't say that it was good at the beginning of the afternoon but it was amazing.

Boomer- Oh Debbie fancy coming to the shops with me gotta get some groceries in. 

Debbie- Yeah sure. 

Watching Debbie and Boomer leave Allie stood in front of Bea and held onto her waist as she leaned in to whisper "I'm going to have a shower, if you can get rid of Franky come and join me" She placed a kiss to her ear before disappearing up the stairs, Bea watched as she went on up. 

Franky- Well..Well..Well, come on then you can't leave me hanging on here, how was your weekend? 

Bea- It was just perfect the two of us no interruptions just the two of us laying on the beach. 

Franky- So did you let her in your pants. 

Bea- Franky. She said going bright red and looking down as she sat down opposite her friend. 

Franky- Holy fuck you did,didn't ya? How was it?

Bea- It's not just about that Franky, i really do love her..I've fallen in love with her.

Franky- Does she know this? 

Bea- Yeah we both said it at the same time, i never really thought I'd fall in love ever, it's nice you know. She said looking over at her friend. 

Franky- So what base did ya get? 

Bea- Fuck..I don't know any bases. She said laughing at Franky. 

Franky- Well I'll break it up for ya, have you tried the mcmuff

Bea- Piss off...She said staring right at her friend who could only laugh back before adding "Not yet". 

Franky- Ah you'll want to it tastes like chicken. 

Bea- Fuck...Really? 

Franky- Come on what base did you get at...And no. She said laughing at her friend. 

Bea- You dickhead. 

Franky- When the time does come though red, it's wonderful seeing your woman come undone on your tongue, trust me I'm the one with the most experience now I'm the settling type. 

Bea- Yeah, well thank you Franky. 

Franky- You've got it bad red, I'm very happy for you both. 

Bea- Well enough of my talking how are you getting on with Bridget? 

Franky- Oh so good red, we're going on our own little break next week, so I'm afraid I'll be leaving Boomer with it all only for the weekend. 

Bea- You deserve this, hopefully in the next few weeks I'm able to get my arse back behind that desk. 

Franky- I'll drink to that when it happens. She replied with a wink. 

After seeing Franky out, Bea took off her shoes and jacket and made her way upstairs, hearing the shower switching off she made her presence know she opened the bathroom door and opened it slowly to see Allie standing in front of the mirror naked and was drying her skin. She placed her hand over her chest in shock when she saw Bea standing by the door. 

Allie- Shit baby, you could have told me it was you, i thought it was Franky. She said with a laugh. 

Bea- Oh I'm sorry. She said going up behind her and placing her hands on her woman's waist making her towel drop to the floor, she could help but place her face to the side of her neck and place a soft kiss against her skin and shoulder blade. 

Allie- You like? I hope you didn't mind me getting your wash things, only they smell a lot nicer. 

Bea- You've got to know by now babe that what's mine is yours and always will be. 

Allie- Is that so? She said turning into her Bea's arms and started to unbutton the shirt that she was wearing exposing her chest and padded breasts. 

Bea- Oh i wish we could but Debbie could be back with Boomer any minute. 

Allie- We can make this quick, well i can if you can. She said raising her eyebrows. 

Bea- Why Miss Novak I think you're trying to seduce me. She said with a laugh before crashing her lips against her girlfriend's as she slipped off her shirt, Allie's hands went round the back of Bea and unhooked her bra, once Bea was naked she pushed them back into the shower and pressed the shower button as she backed the blonde against the tile wall as her mouth started at her neck as she raised Allie's leg over her hips as she caressed her arse. 

Over at an old warehouse and in a small office Joan and Harry stood in front of a desk and sitting behind that desk was Derek Channing and he didn't look happy he was on his mobile phone just scrolling through and at the same time looking over at Harry. 

Derek- What have you got for me Smith? I told you to have someone ready for requite and i told you to have her by this afternoon so where is she? 

Harry- It's difficult right now, i have the police onto me watching my every move. 

Derek- Really? 

Harry- It's a plain car but i know it's the police that bitch of an ex wife of mine is talking to someone i just know she is, when i finish work i see a black plain car parked in front and when i go out they are tailing me, I'm surprised they didn't tail me now. 

Derek- What do you think of this Ferguson? 

Joan- I think he could be right, i have a feeling that my suspension is due to her. 

Derek- Right, now this is what we're going to do..I've already got my eyes set on someone she's 16 and she'll be perfect, now all we need now is for you Harry to bring her in. 

Harry- Okay..Who is she? 

Derek- She's been under our nose all this time. He showed the screen on his phone over to Harry and he was mortified with what he was shown. "Nice arse on her, she's beautiful we could get more money on her". 

Harry- Over my dead body, you're not having my daughter. He said slamming his hands on the desk and leaning forward in anger. 

Derek- Oh change of tune, she's had you in Court too you know and she said some harsh words. 

Harry- I know she did but no matter what's happened she's still my girl and you're not having her. 

Derek- You don't have a choice Smith, i have the address she's staying at now all you need to do with the help from Joan here, you pick her up and you bring her here for me to try her out. 

Harry- I'll go to the police first and tell them all about this operation, I'll tell them everything I've got a lot on you to send you down and you. He said stepping back and looking at his half sister. 

Joan- You've got to be very careful with what you are saying..Very careful indeed. She said folding her arms over her chest. 

Harry- There is nothing you can do about it, I'm out. 

Derek- Oh and will you tell the Police that everything that blonde whore had told them was the truth and you did rape her? 

Harry- That was different that whore isn't my daughter. He said backing away from the desk and storming out of the Office and over to his truck. 

Derek- We're going to have a problem with him, he needs sorting out, i know he's family but if he squeals then we'll both be behind bars. 

Joan- That won't happen just leave him to me. 

Derek- You've got 24 hours to sort it. 

Boomer and Debbie arrived back home Boomer had just finished the crust on her pizza and handed Debbie her can as they headed for the sofa both wanting to relax. Debbie went to the DVD pile and chose out of a possible 3. 

Debbie- HEY MUM WE'RE HOME, COME DOWN AND WATCH A MOVIE YOU TWO!! The teenager shouted. 

Bea had just placed on her black jumper and Allie had just put on her pair of shorts and was grinning at her girlfriend, after taking a shower together there was not that much showering involved until they both climaxed against each other. 

Allie- Well that was fun. She told her while putting on one of Bea's hoodies. 

Bea- Yeah it was, come get your sexy arse downstairs. 

Allie- Oh why, thinking of taking me again. 

Bea- As tempting as that is, i want to watch a movie with my daughter and our friend and they both want us to go down too so come on. She said taking her hand and leading them out of the bedroom and over to the sofa as the movie was about to start, Debbie sat on the sofa with Boomer while Bea sat on the one seater and pulled Allie onto her lap, they both got loving looks from Debbie and Boomer as they began to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Will Bea and Allie's paths meet again? Or will it be the last she sees of her?
> 
> Next chapter coming up very soon sorry that it's a slow burner but it'll be worth it.


End file.
